NCT : I BELIEVE ( CHAPTERED )
by athea.dream
Summary: Keajaiban itu wujud saat mereka tidak pernah mengenal arti menyerah.. Sering diduga bukan alasan untuk menyerah kepada takdir.. Sebaliknya, takdir yang mengajarkan mereka arti sebenar persahabatan dan cinta.. NCT Dream as chibi! NCT love story : JaeDo x TaeHanYu x JohnTen x LuWoo x KunWin x IlYong
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning Of Our Story

Title : I BELIEVE

Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan SM Family. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author. Maklum masih tunas di bidang fanfiction BL.

Rated : M

Content : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

NCT

Jung Jaehyun

Jung ( Kim ) Doyoung

Jung ( Lee ) Jeno

Jung ( Park ) Jisung

SM Family

 _Kerana dia percaya pada namanya keajaiban, dia enggan mengalah meski waktu semakin jauh meninggalkannya di dalam alur kenangan yang tiada noktah. Diakui, semuanya melukakan namun kerana janji yang diukir, pria tersebut tetap bertahan walaupun jiwanya semakin goyah._

Detak jantungnya masih berdegup dibuktinya dengan garis yang terpapar di mesin penyambung nyawa yang masih setia di badan pria kelinci tersebut sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Pria yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum kecil walaupun dirasakan senyum tersebut tidak tulus.

" Kau bertahan Ttoki Hyung.. Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi putri tidur? Ayuh dear, Jeno sudah mulai sekolah dan putra kita yang bungsu sudah bisa memanggil kau Mama.."

Jaehyun tersenyum miris mengingat kelahiran Jisung yang tidak disambut dengan senyuman indah milik kelincinya yang sedang lena. Dari hari pertama sehingga sudah menginjak usia 2 tahun, pria tersebut masih lena di dalam mimpi. Jung Doyoung, yang dinikahi 6 tahun lalu kini terbaring lesu di rumah sakit dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda dia akan sedar.

Jaehyun bangkit dari kerusinya lantas dia menatap ke arah jendela rumah sakit yang kini berbentangkan permaidani putih. Seindah kisah mereka sebelum semuanya berlaku, tanpa sadar Jaehyun menangis saat mengingat peristiwa yang merenggut kebahagiaan hidupnya.

 _Flashback_

 _" Jae, temanin aku ke mall. Aku mau beli barang bayi untuk Jaehyun kecil", tutur Doyoung. Jaehyun mencubit gemas pipi gembil milik Doyoung._

 _Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Doyoung dari belakang dan tangan kekarnya mengelus perut Doyoung yang semakin besar._ _" Tumbuh dengan baik Jung Jisung.. Appa menunggumu di sini.. ", Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya lantas dikecup pipi kanan Doyoung. Kecupan tersebut menghadirkan noda merah di pipi Doyoung._

 _Doyoung bersyukur dengan apa yang dia miliki, meski hanya sebersit keindahan di dalam hidup. Asalkan dia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya, tiada satu orang pun yang bisa melukainya._

 _" Terima kasih Woojae, kerna memilih aku untuk mendampingimu..", Jaehyun tersenyum lebar menghasilkan eye smile bulan sabit di wajahnya._ _" Tidak.. Bukan kau yang harus berterima kasih tapi aku kerna kau sudah memberikan aku keajaiban dan keindahan memiliki sebuah keluarga. "_

 _Jaehyun menatap ke arah Jeno kecil yang sedang asyik bermain dengan soft ball yang baru di beli oleh Johnny, hyungnya yang menetap di Kanada dan baru pulang saat anak sulungnya Mark sudah berusia 3 tahun._

 _Jeno kecil berlari anak ke arah Jaehyun lantas kaki milik Jaehyun di peluk erat. Jangan lupa dengan tatapan anak anjing yang diberikan oleh Jeno kepada bumonimnya._

 _" Appa! Gendong Jeno, lepasin Eomma.. Kasian Jisung.. "_

 _Doyoung tertawa mendengar bicara Jeno, lantas dia mencium wajah balita tersebut. Perpaduannya antara Jaehyun dan Doyoung benar – benar menghasilkan anak sepintar dan lucu seperti Jeno._

 _Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan moment indah keluarga Jung, Jeno berlari anak mendapatkan knob pintu. Dipulasnya knob pintu dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah sepupu kesayanganya yang mampir._

 _" Mark Hyung! You come! "_

 _" Of course I will, little Jung.. I've promised you.. "_

 _Ten tersenyum lebar saat matanya bertemu dengan doe eyes milik Doyoung kesayangannya, masih tidak mempercayai sahabat karibnya menikahi adik kepada suaminya._

 _" Mark, go inside and play with Jeno.. I had something to do with your uncle and aunty okay? "_

 _Mark mengangguk mendengar bicara Ten lantas menuntun langkah Jeno ke ruangan permainan yang disediakan di sudut ruang tamu mansion milik Jaehyun._

 _" Please Tennie, enough with English.. Mark is still Korean even he can't speak well, teach him.. ", sinis Jaehyun._

 _Johnny tergelak mendengar tutur kata Jaehyun, terasa malu tatkala Mark lebih petah berbicara bahasa Inggeris daripada bahasa Korea. Belum lagi ditambah kelebihan berbicara dengan bahasa Thailand yang menurun daripada ibu cantiknya, Ten._

 _" Sorry bro.. I will teach him later.. "_

 _Doyoung seakan tercampak di dalam bima sakti tatkala mendengar pertuturan yang tidak bisa difahaminya. Berkerut dahinya mencuba untuk mentafsir maksud di balik patah perkataan tersebut._

 _" Jaehyun, Taeyong kembali untuk merebut Doyoung darimu."_

 _Jaehyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Johnny, dia kenal dengan pemilik nama Lee Taeyong. Mantan pacar Doyoung sebelum dia menikahi Doyoung._

 _" Hyung, Taeyong Hyung sudah menikahi Yuta Hyung. Tidak mungkin dia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Doyoung. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki Lee Jaemin! ", bentak Jaehyun._

 _" Menikah dengan cinta dan menikah atas paksaan membawa maksud berbeza Jaehyun ahh.. Taeyong tidak mencintai Yuta, bahkan aku yakin dia membenci Jaemin. "_

 _Jaehyun memicit hidungnya mendengar bicara Johnny, " Siapa yang mengabari Hyung? "_ _" Ji Hansol, mantan pacar Yuta.. "_

 _Jaehyun menatap belakang Doyoung dengan binaran kecewa, " Maafkan aku Hyung.. Aku belum bisa melindungimu dari ulah gila Taeyong.. "_

 _Johnny terhenyak mendengar penuturan Jaehyun,_

 _" Tidak Jae! Kau bahkan lebih daripada itu, siapa yang ada bersamanya di saat orang tuanya meninggal dunia? Apakah kau juga lupa siapa yang menyelamatkan Gongmyung Hyung saat depressi? Siapa yang ada bersamanya tatkala Doyoung jatuh? Kau orangnya Woojae.. "_

 _Jaehyun berdiam diri, jika sang Hyung sudah menyeru nama aslinya itu beerti dia tidak bermain – main. Jaehyun mendongak dan melihat sinar kepercayaan terhadapnya dari sosok namja tampan tersebut, Jung Youngho atau Jung Johnny._

 _" Woojae, kau punya aku dan Ten untuk mendukungmu dari belakang. Pertahankan dia daripada Taeyong sialan dan ukirkan kenangan baru untuk Doyoungie.. "_

 _" Apakah aku bisa Hyung? "_

 _" Kau bisa.. Lebih daripada yang kau fikirin.. "_

Tepukan di bahu kanan menyedarkan Jaehyun dari terus terhanyut dalam kenangan silam. Johnny menatap wajah adik kesayangannya, kulit putih pucat yang di miliki semakin pucat, bahkan bibir merahnya sudah merekah tanda tidak mempunyai rehat yang utuh dan jangan di lupakan akan kantung mata hitam yang semakin menebal.

" Hyung, kalau saja aku lebih pantas saat itu.. Kalau saja aku tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kalau saja aku.. Aku.. Hiks.. hiks.. "

Jaehyun jatuh berlutut tanpa dipegang, rasa bersalahnya masih menebal bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sekiranya Doyoung dipanggil oleh sang pencipta. Johnny duduk menyamai ketinggian Jaehyun, lantas dipeluk erat tubuh tersebut.

" Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Jaehyun.. Buktinya Jisung ada di sini dan tumbuh dengan baik bahkan semakin gempal. Kau tidak pernah terlambat untuk berada di sisinya. Hanya saja ketika ini Tuhan merindukan sosok malaikat yang bernama Kim Doyoung. Ijinkan dia bermain di sana sebentar bersama kedua orang tuanya.", pujuk Johnny.

Isak tangis Jaehyun kembali memenuhi ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut, dia membenci hamparan salji yang dilihat. Kerna hamparan salji tersebut pernah dinodai dengan darah 2 tahun yang lalu.

" Hyung, Jaehyun okay? ", tanya Ten, istri cantik milik Johnny.

" Tidak dear.. Depressinya semakin teruk bahkan aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara tentang Doyoung. Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bicarakan sayang.. "

Johnny menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Ten, mencari haruman citrus yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. " Aku takut dia semakin terjatuh lalu terlupa pada Jeno dan Jisung.. "

Ten mengangkat wajah suaminya, pipi tirus milik Johnny dikecup lembut lantas jemari lentiknya menghapus pergi air mata di mata suaminya.

" Jung Youngho, kau masih punya aku sayang, Mark dan jangan lupakan si kecil yang masih selesa bersamaku. Kau tega membiarkan aku melahirkan Jung Chan sendirian? Kau punya janji sama Chan sayang.."

Johnny mengangguk lantas dia mencium ubun rambut pria Thailand yang sudah berjaya menawan hatinya 9 tahun lalu. Dia mensyukuri dengan nikmat yang diberikan meski Mark hadir setelah 4 tahun mereka mencuba untuk memiliki malaikat kecil. Kehadiran Mark di saat mereka menyerah mula memberikan kepercayaan pada mereka bahawa keajaiban itu nyata.

Gongmyung menghela nafas kesal kerna gagal melacak keberadaan Taeyong! Sudah hampir 3 tahun dia mencari Taeyong yang seakan hilang tanpa jejak. " Sialan kau Taeyong! Kau menyakiti Doyoung! "

Kepalan tangannya semakin erat namun melembut saat Kang Joon mengecup pipinya, " Jangan lupa kau itu seorang Eomma sayang.. Eomma tidak pantas untuk berbicara kasar.. ", tutur suaminya.

" Yeobo, aku kesal. Apa gunanya aku sebagai polisi tapi tidak berhasil memberkas suspek utama? Bahkan maklumat yang diberikan oleh Yuta tidak banyak membantu aku!", jerit Gongmyung. Jemarinya menggigil dan tubuhnya bergetar kuat jangan lupakan peluh dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

" Sayang.. Kim Gongmyung yang aku kenal adalah hyung yang terbaik untuk Doyoung.. Kau menjaganya ketika orang tua kalian meninggal dan kau berakhir depressi berat bukan? Kau bahkan berhenti sekolah tinggi untuk menghidupi Doyoung bahkan sehingga kau jatuh sakit. Tuhan menginginkan Doyoung berehat sebentar sebelum dia kembali mencari dirinya. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Doyoung bahkan yang paling mengerti posisinya."

Kang Joon menghela nafas lega tatkala dia merasakan ada cecair hangat yang membasahi kemejanya, _" Gongmyung menangis.. "_ _" Maafkan aku sayang.. Aku pasti akan lebih kuat untuk melindungi kalian.. "_

Kang Joon mencium lembut ubun kepala Gongmyung, enggan membiarkan istrinya semakin hanyut di dalam serangan panic. Yes, panic disorder yang dideritai oleh Gongmyung membutuhkan dia untuk terus berwaspada.

Hansol menumbuk cermin di hadapannya, bahkan cecair merah yang mengalir di jemarinya tidak dihiraukan. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah Yuta, lelaki berketurunan Jepun yang dipaksa menikah dengan Lee Taeyong atas kehendak keluarga.

Yuta seakan – akan hilang setelah dia kembali ke Korea, Hansol tidak pernah berhasil menemuinya meski hanya sekadar bayang. Taeyong menyembunyikan Yuta dengan sebaik mungkin, bahkan dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jaemin. Anak kecil yang dilahirkan Yuta lebih awal daripada tarikh jangkaan.

Ji Kenta yang sedang tidur di kasurnya dipandang sendu, _" Maafkan Appa.. Appa gagal menemui Eomma.."_

Hansol terduduk di bawah pancuran air, dia menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Kenta merupakan buah hati mereka yang terpaksa disembunyikan daripada pengetahuan keluarga Nakamoto kerna Kenta lahir tanpa keizinan. 9 tahun Hansol menipu Kenta dengan mengatakan Yuta meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan bocah polos tersebut hanya tersenyum. " Eomma pasti bahagia di sana Appa.."

" Choi Minho bodoh!! Terus lacak keberadaan Yuta dan Jaemin! Dan pastikan Vernon dan Seungcheol tidak lalai dalam menjaga Doyoung!", murka Hansol.

Minho meneguk ludah menatap Hansol dan dia terus mengangguk sebelum berlari pergi. Kemurkaan seorang Ji Hansol lebih teruk dari kemurkaan Choi Taemin dan bocah kecil mereka, Junmyeon. Vernon dan Seungcheol yang enggan mencari masalah juga melesat pergi.

" Kau harus belajar untuk bersabar Ji Hansol.. "

Hansol mendengus mendengar kata lawan bicaranya.

Dia berdecih sebelum ketawa, " Sabar? Kau tidak mengerti posisiku Siwon Hyung! Bahkan kau belum pernah merasakan mati tapi bernyawa!"

" Aku memang tidak mengerti posisimu, tapi aku mengerti kau mencari orang yang bernama Nakamoto Yuta dan Lee Jaemin. Heechul mengabarkan bahawa Jaemin pernah dilihat di kedai serbaneka seminggu yang lalu. "

Kemurkaan Hansol seakan lenyap dan terganti dengan rasa antusias, " Katakan di mana kau menemuinya Hyung? "

" Cheongdam-dong.."

" Cheongdam – dong?Perumahan untuk warga elit? "

Siwon mengangguk dan dia menyerahkan sekeping gambar Jaemin yang terakam oleh CCTV di kedai serbaneka tersebut. Kening Hansol berkerut tatkala dia melihat kesan torehan di wajah Jaemin bahkan luka di sekitar kakinya.

" Jaemin kenapa Hyung? "

" Heechul mengesyaki Jaemin di dera namun berhasil melepaskan diri, dan setelah di periksa ternyata Jaemin menghidapi penyakit hemophilia."

Hansol terduduk mendengar penjelasan Siwon, pasti penyakit tersebut kerna dia lahir sebelum waktunya.

" Lacak keberadaannya Hyung.. "

Siwon mengangguk lantas dia keluar dari ruangan kerja Hansol, untuk memberi waktu kepada Hansol untuk menenangkan diri.

 _" Aku akan menyelamatkan kau Yuta – chan dan Jaemin – chan.. "_

TBC

 _Aku mohon kritik dan saran untuk menambahbaik fanfic ini.. Maklum masih tunas dalam fanfic BL.. Read and review juseyo.. Gamsahammida.._

 _LOVE Y'ALL_


	2. Chapter 2 : Complicated Story

Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan SM Family. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author. Maklum masih tunas di bidang fanfiction BL.

Rated : M

Content : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

NCT

Jung Jaehyun

Jung ( Kim ) Doyoung

Jung ( Lee ) Jeno

Jung ( Park ) Jisung

SM Family

.

.

.

Jeno mencium wajah tirus Jaehyun yang mash terlena di dalam tidur, dan dalam sekejap mata bulat tersebut terbuka dan dia melihat senyum cerah milik Jeno.

" Appa.. "

Jaehyun memangku tubuh kecil Jeno lantas dia mencium gemas pipi milik Jeno, " Di mana Jisung? "

" Jisung diluar dengan Ten Imo.. Johnny Samchon di parkir kereta, Appa bogoshippeo.. "

Jaehyun tersenyum miris mendengar bicara Jeno, sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan masa bersama Jeno. Bunyi pintu dibuka membuatkan dia mendongak, lantas Jeno diletakkan dibawah lalu dia membantu Ten berjalan.

" Hyung, kau itu sudah hampir meletus! Masa masih punya waktu ke rumah sakit?", bentak Jaehyun.

" Kau lupa ya Doyoungie itu sahabat karib aku Jung Woojae.. Kau tidak berhak menidakkan kehadiranku di sisinya.. "

Jaehyun menghela nafas, " Maaf Hyung.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tapi aku khuatir kau lelah dan berakhir pengsan.. Aku masih pengen hidup Hyung.. "

Ten tergelak mendengar bicara Jaehyun, sisi kekanakan Jaehyun masih tersisa meski sudah mempunyai keluarga. Gelak tawa Ten mengejutkan si kecil Jisung yang berada di dalam kereta sorong bayi, deo eyes yang menyerupai Doyoung itu menatap wajah Jaehyun dan Jisung mendepakan tangannya untuk mencapai wajah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendukung Jisung lantas di baring di atas dada Doyoung, manakala Jeno dipangku. Rutin yang saban hari dilakukan untuk mengikat hubungan anak dan ibu yang tidak pernah terjalin dengan alami. Jaehyun enggan Jisung melupakan hangat tubuh Doyoung yang mengandungkannya.

Balita kecil tersebut menggapai kancing baju Doyoung cuba mencicipi susu sang ibu. Jaehyun membuka kancing baju Doyoung lantas Jisung menyusu kepada ibunya.

" Appa, kapan Eomma bangun? Jeno kangen Eomma.. "

Deo eyes Jeno yang menuruni Jaehyun mula mengalirkan air mata lantas tubuh kekar Jaehyun dipeluk erat oleh Jeno. Balita tersebut menyedari apa yang sedang terjadi kepada ibunya dari dahulu. " Jeno pengen Eomma.. Jeno cemburu lihat teman – teman Jeno punya ibu nyiapin bekal untuk mereka.. Bukan Jeno tidak bersyukur punya Appa, tapi Jeno kangen Eomma.. hiks… hiks.. Eomma, ireona juseyo.. "

Ten mengesat air mata yang mula menitis di pipinya, dia enggan terlihat lemah di hadapan anak saudara kesayangannya. " Jeno, sama Imo yuk.. Kasian Appa.."

Jaehyun menggeleng, mulutnya berbicara perlahan.

" Biarkan dia bersamaku.. "

.

.

.

Johnny memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit sedari tadi, dari saat Ten melangkah masuk bersama Jisung dia sudah berdiri di sana. Melihat perbualan yang sedang berlangsung tanpa dirinya.

" Aku harus membahagiakan Jeno.. "

Punat telefon ditekan lantas dia menghubungi seseorang, " Hansol Hyung.. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu.. Di tempat biasa.. "

Mark mengucek matanya berulang kali saat mendengar suara kasar Johnny di gegendang telinganya. " Why Dad? Where are you going? "

" Oh.. I'm sorry for waking you up.. Are you still sleepy??"

Mark menggeleng lantas Johnny menurunkannya, " Eomma in here, I'll give you money and buy something for Jeno when you're going home.. I need to go somewhere baby boy.. "

Mark mencium pipi Johnny, " Hati – hati Dad.. "

Johnny mengusak kepala Mark lalu berlari pergi, Mark membuka pintu ruang inap Doyoung dan dia menemukan Ten sedang berehat lantas dia memeluk Ten.

" Mark Jung, where is your Dad? "

" Dad got a work to do Mom.. Jeno's crying? "

Ten mengangguk sambil memegang wajah Mark, " Mom percaya kau mampu menjadi Hyung yang baik untuk Jeno. Jangan pernah melukai Jeno dan Jisung baby boy, jaga dan sayangi mereka seperti mana kau menyayangi Mom and Dad.. "

Mark mengangguk perlahan dan dia kembali tertidur tatkala mencium bau citrus milik Ten dan usapan Ten di belakangnya. Dia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya perkataan Ten.

Ten merasakan ada yang tidak kena, jantungnya berdegup pantas bahkan peluh dingin mula menitik di pelipisnya. " Johnny Hyung, semoga Tuhan melindungimu.."

.

.

.

Johnny meneguk minuman keras yang tersedia di hadapannya, penjelasan Hansol tentang siapa sebenarnya Kenta dan peristiwa yang berlaku sehingga mencelakakan Doyoung menghentam dadanya. Senyum tawa milik Jaehyun berlegar di kepalanya dan tanpa sesiapa ketahui sosok tegap bernama Jung Youngho meratapi nasib kehidupan keluarganya.

" Taeyong sialan! Ku pastikan kau meringkuk di penjara! "

Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat sehingga gelas yang dipegangnya pecah dan melukai jemarinya. Sedaya upaya Johnny cuba menyingkirkan setiap patah perkataan yang tercerna di mindanya namun nihil. Yang ada malah, mereka semakin kuat tertanam di mindanya.

Punat telefon ditekan dan mulai detik itu Johnny memutuskan untuk bergelumang di dalam kehidupan silamnya. " Sekarang atau kau menyesal Johnny! Kebahagiaan Jaehyun dan Doyoung ada di dalam genggamanmu.. "

Binar matanya berkunang – kunang, terlihat senyum tawa Ten dan Mark yang terakam indah sebelum akhirnya gelap menemani seorang Jung Youngho pada malam itu.

.

.

.

Jaemin masih meringkuk di sudut ruang rawatan yang tersedia di panti asuhan milik Park Jungsoo tersebut. Bahkan kesan darah yang belum kering terlihat di mana – mana, bocah kecil tersebut ditemui tersadai di lorong gelap yang dipenuhi dengan pelacur.

" Nana keutchi? Siapa yang melukai kau sayang? Ayo, samchon rawatin dulu luka di kaki Nana.. " Tangan Jungsoo terulur untuk menggapai tangan kurus milik Jaemin, namun nihil. Jaemin memilih untuk mundur dan meringkuk kembali.

" Eomma.. Eomma eodiganni? Nana butuh eomma.. ", tangis Jaemin.

Jungsoo memicit tulang hidungnya, pening tiba – tiba menyerangnya. Sudah hampir 3 jam Jaemin menangis tanpa henti bahkan lukanya masih belum sempat dibersihin. Melihat dari cara pakaian yang tersarung ditubuh Jaemin, anak itu seakan – akan kabur dari rumah untuk waktu yang lama.

Sungmin menatap nanar tubuh Hyung tertuanya, lantas di hulurkan segelas air.

" Pastikan bocah kecil tersebut makan Minnie, kelihatan seperti dia mempunyai penyakit hemophilia. Aku khuatir dia bisa meninggal. Lakukan apa sahaja untuk membersihkan dia, arrachi? "

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti dan tanpa disuruh Winwin mendekati Sungmin lantas dia melangkah masuk.

Jungsoo memejamkan mata mendengar jeritan pilu Jaemin, namun tiada cara lain. Winwin terpaksa menekan titik sensitive Jaemin untuk melenyapkan kesadarannya.

" Hyung, siap.. Aku ke dapur dahulu, Ryeowook Hyung sudah memanggil dari tadi.. "

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan tanpa sedar air matanya menitis, dia merindukan anaknya yang berada jauh di Amerika. Terpisah kerana dipaksa untuk berpisah setelah keluarga mertuanya menemui wanita yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan suaminya.

" Nana ahh, kau bisa memanggilku eomma.. "

Sungmin membelai rambut halus milik Jaemin yang dipenuhi dengan kotoran. Matanya menangkap seutas rantai yang berhiaskan loket initial NY. " Indah sekali, pasti harganya mahal.. "

Dengan telatan dia membuka kancing baju kemeja lusuh milik Jaemin. Iris matanya berkaca, terkejut akan pemandangan yang dilihat. Tubuh ringkih tersebut penuh dengan luka dan darah.

" _Bagaimana kau bertahan sayang? "_

Sungmin membersihkan luka di sekujur tubuh Jaemin dengan perlahan seakan akan Jaemin adalah sebuah patung porselin yang bisa pecah kapan pun.

Wajah kotor Jaemin kini terlihat rapi, tidak dilupakan akan potongan rambut baru yang ditata. Rambut panjang Jaemin sudah di gunting dan dia terlihat lebih cantik dan manis.

Pasti bahawa Jaemin akan tertidur lena, Sungmin melangkah keluar. Sebelum pergi, kucupan di berikan di dahi Jaemin. " _Cepat sembuh sayang.. "_

Taeyong merobek kaus satin yang dipakai oleh pria cantik tersebut. Melihat ada air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik tersebut memberi kepuasan tersendiri kepada Taeyong. Liquid bening itu di jilat penuh nikmat.

" Sudah ku katakan Yuta - chan, aku tidak bermain - main dengan perkataan yang aku ungkapkan. Istri sialan! "

Tubuh topless Yuta dicambuk kuat menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari pria tersebut. Yuta menggigit bibirnya menahan kesakitan yang mula menjalar di tubuhnya.

Taeyony murka setelah mengetahui bahawa Jaemin berhasil lolos dari penjaranya. Tambah murka apabila Yuta adalah dalang utama disebalik kaburnya Jaemin.

Rambut basah Yuta di rentap kasar, " Kau harus menjadi jalang dan slutku sehingga aku menemui Jaemin! Bocah sialan itu merepotkan aku sial! "

Taeyong mendecih lantas dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah tanpa menghiraukan keadaan istrinya.

Tubuh Yuta bergetar menahan tangisan dan dia cuba tersenyum. Cuba untuk berfikir positif, bahawa Jaemin baik - baik sahaja di tanah Korea. Hati seorang ibu mengatakan Jaemin harus terbebas dari neraka yang diciptakan oleh Taeyong.

 _Flashback_

 _" Nana.. Dengarin kata Eomma, kau harus kabur dari sini sayang.. "_

 _Jaemin membelalakkan matanya mendengar bicara Yuta, kepalanya digeleng kuat. Mata cantik yang persis seperti Yuta mulai berkaca._

 _" Nggak Eomma.. Aku mau di sini, aku nggak mengenal tanah asing ini Eomma.. "_

 _Yuta memeluk erat putranya, " Dengarin Eomma.. Kau harus kabur dan keluar dari sini.. Tempat ini nggak pantas untuk kau panggil rumah.. "_

 _Jaemin menangis di bahu rapuh Yuta, dia mengerti bahawa Yuta disakiti. " Eomma juga harus kabur.. "_

 _" Tidak... Ayo, Nana kabur tepat jam 10.00 malam ya.. Mumpung Appa akan keluar jam 9.00 malam.. "_

 _Jaemin tidak tahu harus menangis atau tersenyum, kehidupannya tidak seindah karangan novel mau pun mimpi malam._

 _Yuta menolak tubuh ringan Jaemin ke luar tingkap dan Jaemin jatuh di atas tilam lembut._

 _" Ayo, kabur dari sini sayang.. Ingat pada Eomma saat kau melihat loket di lehermu, nak.. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.. Kalau nggak di dunia, di syurga sana.."_

 _Jaemin masih menangis, kakinya seakan kaku untuk melangkah apatah lagi kabur. Melihat desakan Yuta yang memintanya berlari menjauh, Jaemin memberanikan diri._

 _" Eomma! Aku sayang Eomma.. Eomma harus kuat! Aku akan kembali nanti membawa bantuan untuk menyelamatin Eomma.. "_

 _Jaemin terus berlari menerobos hutan tebal ditemani air mata.. Semakin lama suara jeritan Yuta mula menghilang berganti dengan lolongan anjing dan serigala.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Dasar jalang!! "_

 _Taeyong terus memukul tubuh separuh telanjang Yuta dengan amarah. Dia membenci lelaki yang berada di dalam kehidupannya secara paksa. Bahkan kelahiran Jaemin tidak pernah diikhlaskan._

 _" Slut bodoh! Di mana Jaemin sialan?! "_

 _Yuta tidak gentar akan suara tempikan Taeyong, sedari tadi dia hanya berdiam dan membiarkan Taeyong melukis luka baru di tubuh mulusnya._

 _Samar - samar langkah kaki Taeyong menjauh dan Yuta hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia merasakan ada tangan kekar yang mengangkat tubuhnya._

 _" Kau bodoh Hyung! " kata Kun dengan amarah._

 _Yuta hanya tersenyum, " Kau tidak mengerti perasaan seorang ibu Kun.. Kau tidak memiliki malaikat kecil yang menggemaskan dan selalu ada untuk membuat kau tertawa.. "_

 _Kun menatap hiba tubuh Yuta, dia hanya mampu melepaskan keluhan kesal. " Yuta dan kebodohannya yang tidak akan pernah habis.. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bunyi dentingan jam menghentikan lamunan Yuta. Dia mendongak ke arah syiling dan memegang erat seutas gelang yang terukir dengan nama " Nana ", " Tumbuh dengan baik sayang.. Eomma menunggumu menjemput Eomma pulang kapan pun.."

Kun melangkah masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah bersama sebaskom air hangat dan ubat serta plaster luka.

" Hyung.. Aku ubati lukanya.. Kau harus kuat untuk menunggu Jaemin menjemputmu pulang.. "

Yuta hanya tertawa kecil, " Kau tidak merindui kekasihmu Kun? "

Kun hanya mendiamkan diri, tiada jawapan untuk soalan Yuta. " Aku merinduinya Hyung, tapi apakah aku pantas memilikinya? Bahkan aku menyakitinya.. "

" Cinta tidak membutuhkan soalan dan jawapan untuk apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau tulus mencintainya, dia akan kembali padamu Kun.. "

.

.

.

Johnny memegang kepalanya terasa berputar kesan hangover dari mabuk.

" Shit.. Siapa yang mengantarkan aku pulang huh?? "

Bungi pintu dibuka membuatkan Johnny berpaling, " Kau sudah bangun Hyung? Masih pusing? "

Johnny hanya terdiam mendengar soalan Ten, elusan lembut tangan Ten dirasakan di telapak tangannya.

" Apa masih sakit Hyung?? Aku hampir menangis melihat keadaanmu semalam.. Apa yang menganggu fikiranmu huh? "

Ten mengeluh saat mulut suaminya terkunci rapat, dengan telatan dia membuka perban yang membalut telapak tangan Johnny.

" Masih berdarah Hyung.. Nggak usah berangkat kerja ya?? Akanku hubungi sekatrismu nanti.. "

" Tennie, apa aku gagal menjadi seorang Hyung untuk dongsaengdeulku? "

Ten terhenyak mendengar soalan suaminya, " Tidak sayang.. Kau adalah penyanggah yang terbaik untuk mereka.. Kau menjaga mereka lebih dari nyawamu.. "

Johnny tersenyum namun tidak bertahan lama, senyumnya berubah menjadi tangis pilu.

" Tennie, aku mohon dear.. Bantu aku untuk terus melangkah.. "

Ten memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya dan mengelus rambut lebat milik Johnny.. " Aku berjanji untuk tetap di sisimu.. "

" Dad? Sudah baikan? "

Mark melangkah masuk bersama sup hangover yang disiapin oleh Ten sebelumnya.

" Jangan pulang seperti semalam lagi Dad.. Mom hampir gila melihat kondisi Dad.. Untung Yukhei Samchon membantu merawat lukamu Dad.. "

" Come here boy.. Mad at me huh? "

" Of course I am.. "

Johnny memeluk tubuh anaknya, " Maafin Dad ya.. "

Mark tertawa dan dia mencium Johnny, " Ayo mandi Dad! Hari ni aku mau jalan jalan sama Jeno dan Jisung.. Daddy bau.. "

Johnny hanya tergelak mendengar bicara Mark yang semakin lancar.. " Iya.. Anak pintar.. Mommynya juga.. "

" _Jagain mereka Tuhan... "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _P/S : Cast dari family entertainment lain akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita bagi melengkapi kebutuhan cerita.. Read and review juseyo.. Gamsahammida.. :)_

 _LASTLY_

 _LOVE Y'ALL_


	3. Chapter 3 : Love Is Blooming

Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

Rated : M

Content : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

NCT

Jung Jaehyun

Jung (Kim) Doyoung

Jung (Lee) Jeno

Jung (Park) Jisung

SM FAMILY

TS ENT FAMILY

BIGHIT ENT FAMILY

PLEDIS ENT FAMILY

* * *

Sungmin tertawa riang melihat telatah anak - anak panti asuhan yang sedang bermain di taman belakang. Gelak tawa mereka melenyapkan keluh kesah yang sering bertandang di relung jiwanya.

" Hyung? "

" Hngg.. Waeyo Hannie? "

Sungmin menatap wajah pria cantik yang bernama Jeonghan dan dia tersenyum kecil.

" Hyung merindukan Sunghyun? "

" Aku ini ibu Hannie.. Sunghyun pasti tumbuh dengan baik sekarang, mungkin juga sedang bersekolah dan pintar seperti Kyuhyun.. Aku ini bodoh Jeonghan.. "

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya, " Kau itu tidak bodoh.. Hanya terlalu baik sehingga kau melukai diri kau sendiri.. "

Sungmin enggan Jeonghan terus bertanya tentang balita kecilnya yang terpaksa berpisah darinya sejak kecil lantas dia bertanya mengenai Jaemin.

" Nana? Jisoo sedang berusaha membawanya keluar.. Kelihatan anak tersebut nggak lancar berbahasa Korea.. "

" Ehh? Kau pasti Jeonghan? "

" Aku pasti Hyung.. Percaya padaku, Jisoo pasti keluar bersama bocah tersebut.. "

Seakan mendengar bicara Jeonghan, Jaemin kini berada di atas kerusi roda yang didorong oleh Jisoo. Matanya masih tampak berkaca namun tiada liquid bening menitis ke pipinya.

.

.

.

Jaemin tersedar dari pengsan dan dia terkejut melihat dirinya sudah berganti baju dan celana. Luka di sekitar tubuhnya juga sudah diperban dan di tampal plaster khas anak - anak.

Dia merasakan seakan - akan berada di rumah tatkala melihat tata rias ruangan tersebut. Ketukan di pintu menyedarkan dia berada di tanah asing.

" Kau sudah bangun Nana? "

Jaemin terhenyak mendengar nama manjanya terucap mulus dari bibir mungil namja di hadapannya.

" Namaku bukan Nana.. Aku Jaemin.. "

" Ehh? "

Jisoo menggedikkan bahu mendengar bicara Jaemin, " Jaemin? Beberapa jam yang lalu kau meracau hebat dan menyebut Nana berulang kali. Ku fikir itu namamu.. "

" _Pantas saja dia memanggilku Nana.. "_

Mata tersebut membentuk bulan sabit dan Jaemin menggeleng.. " Aku Jaemin samchon.. "

Jisoo tertawa dan mengusak kepala Jaemin, " Iya sayang.. Kenalkan, aku Jisoo.. Panggil saja aku Jisoo Samchon.. "

Jaemin mengangguk perlahan dan dia tersenyum. Merasakan bahawa pria di hadapannya adalah pria yang baik mampu membuatkan tawanya terlepas.

" Kita keluar ayo? Anak - anak ingin mengenalimu Jaemin.."

Jaemin hanya mengangguk dan mengizinkan Jisoo membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

Kenta hanya mendiamkan diri dari tadi. Aneh rasanya berada di dalam lingkaran yang digelar keluarga. Gelak tawa Mark dan Jeno masih melingkari dirinya.

" Kenta Hyung! "

Jeno kecil memanggil Kenta yang masih termangu di ruangan keluarga. Tanpa gentar, Jeno memegang tangan Kenta dan membawanya keluar ke laman belakang.

" Anak kau tidak gentar ya Jae?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, " Doyoung yang mengajarkannya untuk berteman terlebih dahulu.. Didikan Doyoung tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Jeno, Hansol Hyung.. "

" Kau merinduinya Jae? "

" Terlalu merinduinya Hyung.. 2 tahun Hyung aku hidup tanpa Young Hyung.. Jisung nggak pernah melihat bundanya.. "

Hansol menepuk pundak Jaehyun, " Kau lebih mengenali dalam dan luar istrimu.. Aku yakin, dia akan kuat dan menemuimu kembali.. "

Jaehyun mengangguk lesu dan dia mendukung tubuh gendut Jisung. Jisung tertawa riang dan menepuk pipi tirus Jaehyun.

" Aigoo sayang.. Kau merindukan Appa eoh? Aum.. Aum.. Siapa bayi tampan ini eoh? "

Jisung bertepuk tangan dan bergelak tawa bersama Jaehyun.

" Ayo baby.. Kau bermain di laman bersama Hyungdeul eoh? "

Jaehyun meletakkan Jisung di laman belakang yang di tanam rumput sintetik dan kaki kecil Jisung berlari anak.

Binar matanya menunjukkan bahawa si balita gemas akan dunia baru yang di terokai.

" Mark! Jaga Jisungie eoh.. ", teriak Johnny.

" Aye aye Captain!! "

Gesture tegas yang dipamerkan Mark menyebabkan mereka berempat tertawa.

" Kau ini baby boy~~ Mom believe in you nae? "

Mark mengangguk dan dia menuntun langkah kaki Jisung.

Ocehan khas bayi terlantun indah dari bibir kecil Jisung. Jisung berlari anak mendapatkan Jeno yang sedang menantinya di hujung laman.

.

.

.

Gongmyung menghempas file kasus kecelakaan Doyoung dari 2 tahun lalu, semuanya menemui jalan buntu.

" Jung Daehyun! Apa yang kau kerjain sebulan akhir ini huh? Kau tidak menyelesaikan tugasmu eoh?! "

Daehyun menunduk mendengar bentakan Gongmyung, " _Selamatkan aku Tuhan.. "_

Doa tulus Daehyun di balas dengan bertebarannya semua foto yang diambil sebulan lalu.

" Tiada petunjuk yang kukuh di dalam foto ini Daehyun! Keluar kau!!! "

Daehyun membuka langkah seribu setelah dihalau keluar. " _Kasus sialan!_ "

Gongmyung memicit tulang hidungnya saat pening menyerang secara mendadak. Tubuhnya lemas dan dia seringkali mual dan lelah.

" _Jangan saat ini.. Aku harus kekal fokus.. "_

Gongmyung memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas perlahan, saat dirasakan pening mulai hilang dia melangkah ke ruangan meeting.

Meeting yang berjalan dengan mulus harus berhenti mendadak saat Gongmyung mulai lemas dan pitam.

Daehyun menepuk pipi Gongmyung, berharap agar namja cantik tersebut memberi reaksi namun nihil.

.

.

.

Kang Joon mencium lembut dahi Gongmyung, wajah pucat tersebut di perhatikan dengan kasih. Jangan lupakan genggaman tangan Kang Joon yang masih setia mengelus telapak tangan Gongmyung.

Pergerakan kecil dirasakan di dalam genggaman Kang Joon, dia melihat Gongmyung mulai sadar.

" Sayang, kau baik - baik saja? "

Gongmyung menoleh saat mendengar suara khas suaminya, " Aku di mana ini? "

" Kau di rumah sakit.. Kau pitam saat membentangkan kasus Doyoung untuk anak - anak buah di kantor polisi.. Kau ingat, dear? "

Gongmyung mengangguk saat dia mengingat tepukan kecil di pipi kanannya sebelum dia benar - benar pitam.

" Terima kasih.. "

Gongmyung memandang suaminya aneh, " Kau ini kenapa Kang Joon? Terima kasih untuk apa? "

Kang Joon tersenyum, " _Ternyata namja cantik ini belum mengetahuinya.. "_

" Terima kasih karna sudi mendampingi aku, sudi menjadi pendukung saat aku mulai jatuh, menerima semua kekuranganku, menjadi pelengkap belahan jiwaku dan yang paling penting terima kasih kerana menjadi ibu untuk anak - anak kita.. "

Gongmyung mengangguk lemas sebelum mata bundarnya membulat.

" Apa kau bilang dear? Ibu? Kau itu mengigau sayang.. "

Kang Joon terkekeh kecil sambil memicit gemas hidung pria cantik yang terbaring lemas.

" Aku tidak bercanda sayang.. Ada malaikat kecil kita di sini.. Dia sudah menemani kita sebulan yang lalu.. "

Kang Joon mengusap perut ramping Gongmyung yang terisi malaikat mereka, " Tumbuh dengan baik sayang.. "

Mata cantik Gongmyung dibenangi liquid bening dan dia menangis, " Kau tidak bercanda kan? "

" Tidak sayang.. Aku tahu kau masih bersedih tentang putri kita yang telah pergi 3 tahun yang lalu.. Harin sudah bersama Tuhan sayang.. Tuhan memberikan kita anugerah yang lain.. "

Gongmyung mengusap perutnya dan dia menatap wajah Kang Joon, " Temani aku mengharungi saat ini.. "

" Pasti sayang.. Kau sudah mengikhlaskan Seo Harin sayang? "

Gongmyung mengangguk dan dia tertawa riang.

" Mama menantimu untuk lahir sayang.. "

.

.

.

Yuta tertawa kecil melihat rakaman video telatah Jaemin saat bayi. Mata cantik seperti bulan dan senyuman bak matahari itu sering menyinari Yuta dan membuatnya bahagia.

Jemari lentik Yuta mengusap foto balita Jaemin dan dia menangis tanpa henti.

" Eomma merinduimu sayang.. Kau hidup dengan baik bukan? "

Yuta menghapus air matanya dan dia terus menonton video Jaemin, dari saat pertama kali balita tersebut bisa meniarap, tumbuh gigi yang pertama sehingga saat balita tersebut mula bersekolah semuanya terakam dengan indah.

Ruang yang terisi dengan foto Jaemin terasa kosong, tiada gelak tawa bocah tersebut untuk mewarnainya.

" Hyung? "

Yuta mendongak dan dia melihat wajah Kun yang memandangnya khuatir.

" Kau baik baik saja? "

" Hngg.. Tidak Kun, aku merindui putraku.."

" Jaemin itu bocah yang kuat, aku yakin dia baik baik saja.. Lebih baik kau khuatir pada dirimu sendiri, kau semakin kurus Hyung.. "

Yuta tersenyum lesu sebagai jawapan kepada Kun. " Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? "

Kun terkekeh kecil, " Yahh.. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya Hyung.. Mama pernah bilang, cinta tidak seharusnya saling memiliki.. "

" Mamamu benar, tapi cinta juga bilang jangan menyerah sebelum masanya. Kau itu namja tegar, hanya kau takut menyakiti pria rapuh seperti dia.. Melengkapi itu fitrah manusia Kun.. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.. "

Yuta mengenggam tangan Kun, " Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah mencintai mau pun memiliki Taeyong, tapi aku punya Jaemin.. Aku pernah punya kisah cinta yang indah sebelum semuanya musnah.. "

" Kau mau menceritakan cerita palsu pada Jaemin kelak, Hyung?! " , Kun berujar horror.

" Kisah cinta aku dan Ji Hansol tidak akan berakhir bahagia dan aku mengerti itu.. Tapi untuk dirimu, kau masih bisa memperjuangkan Winwin.. "

" Hyung.. Bahkan aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang.. ", Kun menunduk sedih.

" Cinta itu ikatan antara dua benang merah.. Sejauh mana pun kalian terpisah, kalian pasti bertemu di salah satu tempat di bumi ini.. Cinta tidak pernah salah mencari belahan jiwanya.. "

Kun mengangguk yakin dan dia kembali tersenyum.

" _Tunggu aku Winwin.. Aku akan datang menemuimu kelak.. "_

.

.

.

" Papa datang menemuimu Seo Harin.. "

Kang Joon meletakkan sebuket mawar putih di atas makam putri kecilnya.

" Harin, Mama mulai tersenyum.. Kau memberikan Mama hadiah yang terbaik sayang.. "

Jaehyun memandang kegiatan kakak iparnya tanpa mencelah, teringat detik kematian Seo Harin genap 3 tahun lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _" Kau pasti bercanda Hyung, tidak mungkin Harin menghidap penyakit jantung berlubang Hyung ! Kasus yang terlalu langka untuk bayi seperti Harin.."_

 _" Malangnya tidak Jae.. Putri kecilku benar benar sakit, dan Gongmyung terkejut sehingga tidak bisa berbicara. "_

 _Kang Joon menunduk sedih, dia masih tidak mempercayai putri cantiknya menderita._

 _Saban minggu, Kang Joon mencari alternatif untuk merawat putrinya namun Tuhan lebih menyayangi Harin._

 _Harin tertidur dengan tenang setelah selesai menghisap susu Gongmyung. Tidurnya lena seakan sedang bermimpi._

 _" Harin, bangun sayang... Ini Mama, kau marah ya kau harus inap di rumah sakit? Kau harus terpisah dari Mama? Mama janji, kau akan pulang hari ini.. "_

 _Dan Harin pulang, pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan untuk selamanya. Bayi kecil tersebut pergi setelah 6 bulan mengukirkan kenangan untuk orang tuanya._

 _Gongmyung tidak menangis, dia hanya terdiam sambil memeluk erat sehelai dress jahitan tangan yang dipakai Harin saat dia meninggal._

 _" Hyung, ikhlaskan Harin.. "_

 _Gongmyung menatap mata kelinci Doyoung dan dia menggeleng.. " Harin masih hidup Doyoung.. Yang berada di pangkuan Kang Joon itu hanya boneka bayi.. "_

 _Doyoung memeluk erat tubuh Gongmyung saat merasakan tubuh tersebut bergetar hebat. Dia tahu ini pasti sulit untuk Gongmyung._

 _Kang Joon merawat Gongmyung yang jatuh sakit selepas kematian Harin selama 3 bulan. Kepergian Harin benar benar melukakan Gongmyung.._

 _End of flashback_

.

.

.

" Kau termenung Jae? "

" Ahh.. Maaf Joon Hyung.. Hanya teringat detik kematian Harin.. Situasi yang tidak pernah terduga Hyung.. "

Kang Joon menepuk bahu kekar Jaehyun, " Aku pastikan Gongmyung berbahagia selepas ini.. Harin memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk Mama dan Papanya.. "

Alis Jaehyun berkerut, " Apa maksudmu Hyung? Maaf jika lancang tapi Harin itu sudah meninggal.. Kau pasti bercanda bukan saat mengatakan Harin memberikanmu hadiah? "

" Aku tidak bercanda Jae.. Harin menitipkan adiknya di rahim Gongmyung.. Menjadi sosok baru yang akan membahagiakan aku dan Gongmyung kelak.. "

Seketika Jaehyun blank.

Mata indahnya terbelalak, " Hamil? Hyung? Ehh, ani.. Gongmyung Hyung hamil?! Hamil?! "

Kang Joon mengangguk yakin.

" Serious?! Congrats Hyung.. Sudah berapa lama? "

" Masih rentan.. Sebulan genap hari ini.. Aku dan Gongmyung tidak menyedari kehadiran malaikat tersebut.. "

Jaehyun tertawa riang. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tertawa dengan tulus.

" Aku yakin putraku berteriak senang saat mendengar berita ini.. Akan ku sampaikan berita ini kepada John Hyung.. "

" Ya sudah terserah.. Ayo pulang Jae, hari sudah semakin dingin.. "

" Samchon pulang dulu cantik, nanti Samchon kembali bersama Imo dan Oppadeul.. Jaga diri sayang.. "

.

.

.

Jaemin hanya mendiamkan diri saat dikelilingi dengan anak anak seusianya. Dia tidak menyukai suasana bising dan ribut.

Teriakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengacaukan fikiran Jaemin kecil, " _Dasar anak bodoh.. Hanya kerana boneka buruk bergaduh.._ "

Hoseok menatap ke arah Jaemin dan dia mendekatinya, " Aku Hoseok.. Min Eomma bilang kau Jaemin.. "

Huluran tangan Hoseok dibiarkan tidak berbalas, dia masih menatap jengah pada bocah kembar tidak identitik itu.

" Bisakah kalian diam?!! ", sembur Jaemin.

Hoseok terdiam, dan dia memarahi Jaemin.

" Kau itu yang terlalu dingin! Sudah diajak berteman malah menolak! "

Hoseok mendekati kembaran tersebut dan dia berlalu pergi.

" Sialan kau bocah! "

" Apa?! Aku ini Hyungmu!! Eommamu pasti tidak pernah mengajarkan tata bicara yang benar sehingga kau berbicara seperti ini.. Anak pecundang! "

Ejekan Hoseok berakhir dengan tangisan, wajah Hoseok dipenuhi darah setelah dilempar batu oleh Jaemin.

" Eommaku bukan pecundang! Tapi aku! Sialan kau Hoseok!! "

.

.

.

Sungmin, Jisoo dan Jeonghan berlari ke laman belakang setelah Soonyoung memaklumkan ada pergaduhan.

Sungmin berlari mendapatkan Jaemin manakala Jeonghan mendekati Hoseok.

" Hoseokkie, kau baik baik saja? "

Jeonghan mengangkat Hoseok dan berlari ke ruang rehat di panti asuhan. Sungmin memegang kuat tubuh Jaemin dan menyentuh pipinya.

" Jaemin sayang.. Tatap mataku dan bilang pada Eomma mengapa kau memukul Hoseok Hyung? "

" Eomma?! Kau itu bukan Eommaku! ", Jaemin memberontak dan menolak Sungmin sehingga terjatuh.

Gores luka didapatkan Sungmin di bahagian siku dan telapak tangan.

" Hye! Kau ini kenapa Jaemin?! Akan ada hukuman untukmu nanti! ", bentak Himchan saat melihat Sungmin terjatuh.

Mendengar kata hukuman, Jaemin terdiam kaku. Mindanya memproses erti hukuman yang selalu dia dapatkan.

Tangan kecil Jaemin membuang semua plaster dan perban di bahagian badannya, luka yang kering mula dilukakan kembali bahkan dia membuang baju dan celana yang dipakai tanpa sadar.

Jisoo memegang tangan Jaemin, cuba untuk menghentikan perbuatan Jaemin namun anak itu melawan.

Matanya kehilangan sinar dan kelihatan tidak bernyawa. " Jaem, kau kenapa? "

Suara berat doktor di panti asuhan itu mengagetkan Jaemin, dia terduduk dan menangis pilu.

" Jangan sakitin Eomma lagi Appa.. Nana nakal ya? Apa yang Nana harus kerjain? "

Sosok dewasa di panti tersebut terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang berada di benak Jaemin.

" Siapa yang harus aku layani? Yongguk Daddy? Dongho Daddy? Atau kau Appa? Apa yang kau mahu aku pakai? Gag ball? Choker? Atau toys baru?"

Jisoo terdiam dan menangis, " _Aku akan membantumu Jaemin.. "_

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Jisoo menjawab persoalan Jaemin.

" Tidak.. Tidak ada apa apa yang harus kau lakukan.. Bagaimana dengan Eomma? "

" Eomma semakin sakit Appa.. Katakan pada Daddies, jangan mendekap aku kelamaan. Eomma butuh aku untuk mengubati lukanya.. "

Jisoo enggan hanyut lebih jauh di dalam kisah hitam Jaemin, dia menampar kecil wajah cantik Jaemin.

" Jaeminnie.. Ini aku, Jisoo Samchon.. Kau mengenali aku? "

Jaemin masih berdiam, semuanya menahan nafas melihat reaksi Jaemin.

Mata cantik Jaemin berkedip kecil, " Jisoo Mama!! "

Pelukan Jaemin menyebabkan Jisoo terjatuh, dan dia menangis keras. " Selamatkan aku Mama.. Appa pasti datang untuk memukulku kerna menolak Daddies.. "

" Tidak.. Tidak ada Appa dan Daddies di sini..Hanya ada Mama.. Kita ubatin lukanya ya? Nanti bisa terinfeksi.. "

" Jangan.. Appa membencinya, Appa suka melihat aku penuh dengan darah Mama.. "

Jisoo semakin menangis, " Mama membencinya, kau putra Mama.. Tidak boleh sakit.. "

Mendengar rayuan Jisoo, Jaemin mengizinkan lukanya dirawat.

" Maafkan aku Mama.. "

" Soo - ie, biarkan aku.. ", ujar Chanyeol, doktor untuk panti asuhan tersebut.

" Tidak usah Hyung.. Biarkan aku saja yang merawatnya.. Bisa kau panggil temanmu, Jongdae Hyung ke mari? Jaemin membutuhkannya.. "

Sungmin, Himchan dan Chanyeol menatap kepergian Jaemin dengan hiba.

" _Mama akan melindungimu Jaemin.. Setidaknya sehingga kau menemui Eomma kandungmu.. "_

Jisoo mendekap erat tubuh kecil Jaemin dan sedaya upaya menahan tangisannya.

.

.

.

 **Takarere28 :** Makasih udah read and review.. Iya, udah aku lanjutin 2 chap.. Enjoy critanya ~~

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Maaf jika kepanjangan dan chap ini membosankan. Aku mau readerdeul menilai setiap kisah yang berlaku kepada setiap OTP.. Kritik dan saran silahkan.. Maaf jika ada typo akut, malas untuk editin lagi.. Read and review.. Gamsahammida.._

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


	4. Chapter 4 : First Meet

Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

Rated : M ( For bahasa)

Content : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

NCT

Jung Jaehyun

Jung (Kim) Doyoung

Jung (Lee) Jeno

Jung (Park) Jisung

SM FAMILY

TS ENT FAMILY

BIGHIT ENT FAMILY

PLEDIS ENT FAMILY

*

Jeonghan masih tidak berhenti memujuk Jisoo yang terus terusan menangis dari 2 jam yang lalu.

" Soo - ie, apa kau tidak lelah hmm? Kau itu mudah lemas dan jatuh sakit, jadi hentikan tangisannya.. "

Jisoo masih menggeleng dan mata kucingnya menatap mata cantik milik Jeonghan, " Apa dia akan kuat Hannie? "

 _" Hahh.. Pertanyaan yang tiada jawapan untuk sekarang.. "_

Jeonghan menggedikkan bahu terhadap soalan Jisoo, " Berhenti sekarang juga, Jaemin butuh Mamanya saat dia sedar.. "

Jisoo menyeka tangisannya dan berjalan ke kamar yang terletak di hujung.

" Ada apa dengan Jisoo? "

" Kau belum tahu Chanyeol Hyung? "

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dan itu sukses membuat Jeonghan menekuk wajahnya.

" Nanti aku ceritakan.. Bisa Hyung membantu aku duluan? Hanya ada aku untuk memasak sekarang dan anak - anak butuh asupan.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk, sudi menghulurkan bantuan untuk namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik itu.

Jeonghan dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat semua anak - anak panti asuhan menyukai makanan yang disediakan. Yah, tidak seenak masakan Sungmin tapi masih bisa dimakan kok.

.

.

.

Jisoo mengelap keringat dingin yang menitis di pipi Jaemin. Hipnosis yang dijalankan sebentar tadi ternyata memberi efek kepada Jaemin.

 _" Kau harus kuat sayang.. Mama ada untuk melindungi sehingga kau menemui Eomma.. "_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jongdae datang setelah dihubungi oleh Chanyeol, teman baiknya di bidang perubatan dahulu._

 _" Ada apa sih Yeol? "_

 _" Kau itu pakar psikiatri, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk memberikan aku jawapan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu.. "_

 _Jongdae melihat ke arah telunjuk Chanyeol, dan dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang memegang erat kolar baju Jisoo dan jangan lupa mata kucing Jisoo juga dipenuhi air mata._

 _Alis Jongdae berkerut, " Anak panti baru? Ketemu di mana? "_

 _" Kata Sungmin Hyung, di lorong pelacuran sih.. Penuh dengan luka dan kotoran sih.. "_

 _" Namanya?? "_

 _" Jaemin.. Itu sih dibilang oleh Jisoo.. "_

 _Jongdae mendekati Jisoo dan Jaemin yang berada di sudut kamar tidur. Tidak lupa akan tatapan penasaran oleh Chanyeol dan Jeonghan._

 _" Hai Jaemin.. "_

 _Mendengar suara berat Jongdae, Jaemin berteriak histeris._

 _" Appa jangan pukulin aku.. Lepasin aku Appa.. Aku janji nggak akan menolak Daddies lagi.. Eomma.. "_

 _Jongdae mengerutkan alis, dia tidak memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Secara harfiahnya, Jongdae hanya menyapa Jaemin._

 _" Apa mungkin kerana suaraku? "_

 _Jaemin kembali berulah di pangkuan Jisoo setelah mulai tenang. Jisoo menghela nafas sebelum mendekati Jaemin yang menolaknya sebentar tadi._

 _" Hye, putra Mama.. Lihat Mama sayang.. "_

 _Jaemin menoleh saat mendengar suara tenang milik Jisoo, " Mama.. Appa.. Appa ada di sini.. Bantuin aku dan Eomma.. "_

 _Jongdae hanya memerhatikan interaksi antara Jaemin dan Jisoo. Tidak mencelah walaupun dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _" Mama? Sejak kapan Jisoo mempunyai putra? "_

 _" Tidak.. Nggak ada sesiapa di sini selain Mama, Jaemin dan teman Mama.."_

 _" Temannya Mama? Siapa? "_

 _Jisoo memanggil Jongdae mendekat saat Jaemin beransur tenang, " Ini dia teman Mama.. Kenalin, Jongdae Samchon.. "_

 _" Mama.. Kok mukanya kayak unta? "_

 _Chanyeol terbahak mendengar kata polos dari bibir Jaemin, " Ehh.. udah aku bilang kau itu unta! Dasar percaya diri muka tampan kaya Ong Seongwoo, aktor terkenal itu.. "_

 _Jongdae mencibir saat mendengar ejekan Chanyeol, namun rajuknya terus diganti dengan senyum saat Jaemin menyembulkan kepala dari belakang Jisoo._

 _" Tidak Jaemin sayang.. Samchon bukan unta, kenalkan diri Jaemin.. "_

 _" Annyeonghaseyo.. Jaemin imnida.. "_

 _Jongdae tertawa saat melihat telatah lucu Jaemin._

 _Jaemin menyorokkan diri di belakang Jisoo saat dia merasa terancam. Jisoo mengusap perlahan ubun kepala Jaemin._

 _" Jaemin.. Ayo, bersama Mama.. Samchon mau mengenal Jaemin lebih dekat.. "_

 _" Tapi.. Jaemin nggak mau dekat sama Samchon.. "_

 _" Mama ada di sini kok.. Menemani Jaemin.. "_

 _" Mama janji? "_

 _" Iya Jaemin sayang.. Mama janji.. ", Jisoo memicit gemas hidung Jaemin._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Tapi bak kata si pintar, " Terkadang janji itu memakan diri dan menyakiti.. "

Dan benar, setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jaemin menghentam raga rapuh milik seorang Hong Jisoo.

Jaemin itu seorang mangsa pelecehan seksual!

 **DIULANGIN.. JAEMIN ITU MANGSA PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!!!**

Ayo, bilangin ke author apa yang tidak dikenali Jaemin dalam dunia orang dewasa?

Lebih menyakitkan Jisoo, seorang ayah sanggup untuk menodai seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti tentang dunia.

" Jisoo.. Besok kau harus ke rumah sakit, ubat yang aku berikan tidak akan cukup untuk menangani Jaemin saat dia histeris.. Dan maaf, kau harus mengijinkan Jaemin untuk tinggal di rumah sakit bagi merawat luka dalaman yang di dapatkan dari hubungan kelamin paksa.. "

Mendengar setiap kata yang melukakan meluncur dari bibir tipis Jongdae menyebabkan Jisoo lemah dan terduduk di lantai dingin.

Chanyeol mendekati Jisoo dan memeluk tubuh namja tersebut, " Seorang Mama harus kuat untuk putranya.. Tentang Jaemin, biarkan Hyung yang menjelaskan kepada Hyungdeul dan anak - anak.."

.

.

.

" APA?! ", teriak semua manusia yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

" Kau pasti bercanda Yeol? ", gurau Jungsoo dengan harapan Chanyeol bisa memberikan jawapan yang berbeda.

Namun kecewa yang di dapatkan saat gelengan dari Chanyeol mengesahkan semuanya.

" Jadi aku mohon bantuannya Hyung.. "

" Katakan kepada kami, kami akan membantunya.. ", ujar Sungmin selaku yang kedua tertua.

" Dengarkan peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh aku dan juga Jongdae.. Ini demi kebaikan Jaemin.. "

 **1 - Hong Jisoo hanya akan bertugas menjaga dan merawat Jaemin.**

 **2 - Anak - anak tidak dibenarkan bergaul dengan Jaemin sehingga mental Jaemin stabil.**

 **3 - Jangan tertawa atau bicara dengan suara yang keras kerana itu bisa mengguncang Jaemin.**

 **4 - Jangan mengaku kepada Jaemin kalau kalian itu ibunya, di benak Jaemin hanya ada Eomma dan Mama.. Mama itu adalah Hong Jisoo.**

 **5 - Jaemin membenci kegelapan dan bunyi ketukan besi.**

 **6 - Jangan sesekali menyentuh inci tubuh Jaemin secara sengaja, dia akan bertindak melukai dirinya sendiri.**

 **7 - Dan yang terakhir, jangan sesekali memanggil Jaemin sebagai Nana.. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memanggilnya Nana iaitu Eomma kandungnya Jaemin.**

Jeonghan mengganguk tanda mengerti, " Di mana Jisoo? "

" Jisoo berada di ruangan inap Jaemin. Katakan pada Jisoo, aku akan mengubah kamar tamu menjadi kamar tidur mereka.. "

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

" Soo - ie?"

Jisoo berpaling saat mendengar suara Jeonghan memanggil namanya.

" Kau baik baik saja? "

Jisoo menggeleng dan menggigit bibir plumpnya, sedaya upaya untuk menghentikan tangisan.

" Air mata sialan! Berhenti menangis Hong Jisoo! "

Jeonghan terkekeh kecil mendengar umpatan Jisoo, " Kau itu tidak pantas untuk berkata kotor.. Jangan terus digigit bibirnya.. Bisa berdarah dan kau akan susah untuk makan.. "

" Hannie, Jaemin itu seperti aku di waktu dulu... "

" Maaf Jisoo... Maaf kerna telat menyelamatkanmu dari syaitan seperti ayahku.. "

" Jangan bilang begitu, di saat kau juga sedang hancur Jeonghannie.. "

Jeonghan tersenyum hambar dan memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Jisoo.

" Aku akan melindungimu dan juga Jaemin.. Jadi percaya padaku eoh.. "

Jisoo mengangguk dan dia mulai tertawa.

" Jeonghan.. Terima kasih untuk ada menemaniku saat aku mulai jatuh.. "

" Iya Jisoo.. Aku yang harus berterima kasih kerna menyadarkan aku saat aku mulai hanyut bersama Matoki dan dia merusakkan aku.. "

" Ayo, kau harus istirehat.. Jaemin juga sudah tidur, Mamanya juga harus tidur.. Kau tidak akan bangun lebih telat dari Jaemin iya kan? "

Jisoo tersenyum dan dia mulai mengantuk saat Jeonghan mengantarkan dia tidur.

 _" Kita memang berbeda marga Hong Jisoo.. Tapi aku, Yoon Jeonghan akan tetap menyayangimu seperti adik untuk selamanya.. "_

Setelah pasti bahawa Jisoo dan Jaemin terlelap, Jeonghan melangkah ke ruang beranda. Cuba untuk mencari sinar bintang yang tersisa.

Jeonghan mengeluh dan dia menutup wajahnya, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

 _" Eomma.. Di sini sesak Eomma.. Kenapa kau harus pergi terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Jisoo bersamaku huh? Aku sakit menanggung derita ini Eomma.. "_

" Yoon Jeonghan, sadarkah kau antara bintang di angkasa ada bintang yang menjagamu dan Jisoo? Kesalahan itu bukan kau yang ukirkan untuk Jisoo tapi ayahmu.. "

Bahu Jeonghan semakin jatuh saat mendengar kata Jungsoo, " Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jungsoo Hyung? "

" Kau harus menjadi pendukung paling utuh, pelindung dan menemani Jisoo di setiap saat.. Bisa kau lakukan itu? "

Jeonghan mengangguk perlahan dan dia beralih memeluk Jungsoo. Melampiaskan semua rasa sedih dan kecewa yang terbuku di hati.

.

.

.

" Imo.. Imo masih kuat? Kalau nggak, biar Jeno saja yang membawa tas Eomma.. "

Ten menyerahkan tas pakaian Doyoung kepada Jeno saat merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. _" Kau pasti tumbuh dengan sihat Chan.. Mom kewalahan membawamu ke mana mana.. "_

" Terima kasih Jeno sayang.. Nanti Imo belanja Jeno aiskrim ya.. "

Mereka berempat memasuki lift dan terdengar suara teriakan dari parkir kereta.

" Oh.. Bisa tahan dulu liftnya? Adikku dan putranya masih di dalam kereta.. "

Mark menahan lift tersebut dari bergerak saat Ten memberikan pandangan mata kecil.

" Ahh.. Terima kasih.. Err? "

" Namaku Ten.. "

" Ahh.. Terima kasih Ten - sshi.. Aku Jeonghan, dan ini adikku Jisoo.. Di gendongannya, Jaemin.. Putra kecilnya.. "

Jisoo membungkuk namun di tahan oleh Ten, " Tidak usah.. Kau itu kewalahan membawa putramu.. Memangnya kenapa dengan Jaemin? "

" Jaemin terserang flu berat dan dia mendapatkan luka akibat terjatuh di kamar mandi.. " , Jeonghan menjelaskan.

Kedengaran suara Jaemin merengek tidak nyaman, " Sebentar Jaem.. Putra Mama harus kuat, nanti saat kau sudah sembuh Mama akan membawamu berjalan - jalan, hmm? "

Melihat anggukan kecil Jaemin, Jisoo tersenyum kecil.

" Kau mau ke mana Ten sshi? "

" Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Ten. Melihat dari wajah kalian, kalian pasti tua Hyung dariku.. "

" Ddae.. Ten, mau ke mana eoh? Panggil saja kami Hyung..", tutur Jeonghan sambil mengusak rambut Mark. Gemas dengan wajah kacaknya.

" Aku mau menjenguk adik iparku.. Udah 2 tahun dia koma, masih belum sadar juga.. Kenalkan ini putra sulungku, Mark.. Dan yang berdiri di belakangmu itu Jeno dan ini Jisung.. Jeno dan Jisung itu keponakanku.. "

Jeno dan Mark membungkukkan badan dengan sopan dan mengenalkan diri mereka.

" _Anak pintar! "_

Jisoo dan Jeonghan menggangguk ria, dan lift berhenti di tingkat inap Doyoung.

" Soo - ie, kau pergi dulu sama Jaem.. Aku akan membantu Ten membawa tas pakaiannya.. "

.

.

.

" Wajahnya sama seperti Jisung, Hyung.. " Jeonghan antusias melihat persamaan wajah Doyoung dan Jisung.

Meski koma, rupa paras Doyoung tidak hilang seri dan dia masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda.

" Semestinya, aku mengikut wajah Appa dan Jisung mengikut wajah Eomma.. "

Jeonghan mengusak rambut lembut Jeno, " Ten.. Aku harus pergi.. Jisoo sudah menelefon.. Sampai ketemu lagi.. "

" Jeonghan Hyung.. Sebentar.. "

Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya saat Ten memanggil.

" Aku menyiapkan ini untuk putraku, tapi aku rasa Jaemin lebih membutuhkannya.. Dan ini hadiah dariku, katakan pada Jisoo Hyung aku mendoakan kesembuhan Jaemin.. "

" Eoh? ", Jeonghan sempat termangu akan kebaikan Ten, namun dengan cepat dia membungkuk.

" Rajutannya kemas Tennie.. Kau membuatnya sendiri? "

Melihat Ten mengangguk, sukses menghadirkan senyuman di wajah Jeonghan.

"Maaf aku harus pergi, semoga adikmu cepat sadar.. Sampai ketemu lagi.. "

.

.

.

Johnny memicit tulang hidungnya saat pening menyerang. Dia benci saat semuanya tidak teratur dan menemui jalan buntu.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah menekan keyboard, namun matanya tetap tajam memerhatikan maklumat tentang Taeyong.

Yukhei hanya menunduk saat kemarahan Johnny meledak. Kemarahannya akan dilampiaskan di bar dan Yukhei yakin Johnny akan berakhir mabuk berat.

" Di mana kau Taeyong sialan?!! Kau melukai istriku dulu, dan sekarang kau berulah dengan istri dongsaengku? Benar - benar namja sialan! "

Johnny memandang sengit pada Yukhei, " Dalam waktu 48 jam, pastikan file maklumat Taeyong yang lengkap berada di tanganku! Dia harus mati! "

Mendengar amukan Johnny, Yukhei melarikan diri dan terus keluar mencari maklumat tentang Taeyong.

 _" Teman sialan.. Pergaduhan yang tiada henti! "_

Di luar, para karyawan di syarikat Johnny sedang menahan gemas melihat telatah lucu putra sulung Johnny dan Ten. Tidak lupa pada dua bocah kecil yang memandang takjub akan susun atur kantor Johnny.

" Eoh? Tennnie! Maaf, Nyonya Jung.. ", ucap Yukhei sebaik sahaja menyedari situasi mereka.

" Yukhei Samchon!! "

Yukhei mendepakan tangan menyambut tubuh Mark yang meluru kepadanya. " Kau sihat Mark? "

" Ehem! Mark sihat! Adik bayi juga, Dad di mana? "

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Eomma.. "

Soalan Mark terhenti saat mendengar tangisan Jeno, " Kau kenapa sayang? "

" Imo.. Itu keluarga Jeno bukan? Kok hanya ada foto Jisung, Jeno dan Appa? Kenapa nggak ada foto Eomma? "

Ten mengeluh saat menyedari gambar besar yang terpajang di dinding, foto terbaru keluarga Jung Jaehyun.

" Eomma masih tidur Jeno sayang.. Nanti bila Eomma sudah sadar, kita ambil lagi fotonya.. "

Jeno mengangguk lucu, jangan lupa akan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Ayo, bersama Samchon.. Imo pasti kewalahan harus menggendongmu saat kau berulah.. Jisungie, ayo ke sini juga. "

Mendengar Yukhei memanggil namanya, Jisung berlari kecil mendapatkan Yukhei.

" Pa.. Gagaga... Tarata.. Tatata.. ", ocehan bayi terdengar dari bibir Jisung.

Para karyawan sejujurnya cemburu melihat kedekatan Yukhei bersama bakal peneraju syarikat Jung kelak namun harus diurungkan saat mengetahui fakta bahawa mereka seperti keluarga sejak dari hari pertama mereka saling berteman.

.

.

.

" Daddy!!! "

Lengkingan khas anak kecil mengagetkan Johnny yang sedang asyik menilai report kewangan syarikat.

" Aigoo.. My baby boy mampir ke sini!! "

Johnny mendukung Mark dan mencium gemas wajah Mark, rindu pada Mark seakan hilang saat dia muncul.

" Dear? Kau okay? "

Johnny membantu Ten untuk duduk di sofa yang direka khas untuk Ten.

" Aku sihat aja Hyungie, uri Chan juga. Aku nggak sabar mau bertemu dengannya, doktor bilang Chan tumbuh dengan sihat. Berat badannya meningkat sehingga 3.4 kg "

" Woah! Kau benar benar bayi yang sihat Jung Chan.. Dad nggak sabar nih.. "

Johnny menyedari Jeno terlena di pangkuan Yukhei, " Jeno kenapa? "

" Habis menangis Dad.. Kata Jeno, foto Imo nggak ada di dinding sih terus bikin dia kesal deh.. "

Johnny hanya tersenyum lesu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yukhei setelah namja itu selesai menguruskan Jeno.

" Hyung, aku berharap kau akan tetap sihat dan tegar seperti Jaehyun untuk menjaga putra kita. "

" Kau bicara apa ini Ten? Kau harus ada untuk menemani aku membesarkan Mark dan Chan. Jaehyun butuh pendukungnya juga.. "

Ten menatap mata Johnny, dia seakan hanyut di dalam pesona Johnny. Jemarinya mengelus garis rahang Johnny dan tanpa kata bibir kissable Ten mencium bibir suaminya.

Hanya sebatas ciuman penuh dengan rasa berterima kasih, cinta dan kasih sayang. Saat merasa sesak, Ten memukul dada bidang Johnny.

" Terima kasih kerna sudah menemaniku, menjadi ibu untuk putra kita dan memilih aku sebagai belahan jiwamu Ten. "

Ten hanya mendiamkan diri sebelum memeluk tubuh tegap Johnny.

 _" Terima kasih untuk anugerahmu Tuhan.. "_

.

.

.

 **Ongthology : Maaf udah bikin kamu sedih.. Kapan uri Doyoungie sadar? Author juga nggak tahu karna masih banyak conflicts.. Makasih udah read and review..**

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Author sudah kembali nih.. Sibuk banget minggu lepas.. Diharap chapter ini memuaskan hati kalian.. Silakan read and review.._

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Dark Tears

Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

Rated : M

Content : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

NCT

Jung Jaehyun

Jung (Kim) Doyoung

Jung (Lee) Jeno

Jung (Park) Jisung

SM FAMILY

TS ENT FAMILY

BIGHIT ENT FAMILY

PLEDIS ENT FAMILY

.

.

.

" _Kau jangan mengalah dear.. Aku mohon sayang.. "_ Detak jantung pria kelinci tersebut berdetak tidak stabil sedari tadi. Jaehyun menangkup kedua dua tangannya, fikirannya sudah melayang ke galaksi lain. Membenci akan fakta yang kelincinya mungkin akan meninggalkannya. Jaehyun menangkup kedua dua kakinya dan tertunduk lesu, enggan terlihat kuat, akhirnya pertahanan Jaehyun pecah.

Jaehyun meringis mengingat pagi indahnya hari ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya saat pemandangan pertama yang di dapatkan dari kamar putri tidurnya adalah cubaan para dokter untuk mencari detak jantung Doyoung yang terhenti.

Untuk detik itu, semuanya terasa berada di bumi asing. Seakan akan nyawa dan raganya terlepas dari tubuh dan melayang layang ke bima sakti.

Jaehyun terasa jauh dari Doyoung dan dia berlari menjauh, enggan melihat cinta hatinya tersakiti berulang kali. Dan akhirnya dia terduduk di hadapan ruangan kritis.

" Jae? "

Tepukan di pundak Jaehyun menyadarkannya, iris matanya melihat sosok Johnny. " Kau harus tegar, Jung Jaehyun "

" Nggak Hyung.. Jisung dan Jeno masih kecil, mereka membutuhkan Eomma mereka Hyung.. Aku juga membutuhkan istriku.. Dan aku belum siap untuk merelakannya bersama Taeil Hyung di syurga.. "

Johnny memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaehyun dan air hangat bisa dirasakan di pundaknya. " Menangislah Jae andai kau lelah.. Ada Hyung di sini.. ", Johnny mengelus perlahan ubun kepala sang adik.

Johnny berfikir Jaehyun akan baik baik saja tapi dia malah berakhir pingsan di dakapan Johnny. Raut wajah yang nyata menunjukkan kepenatan untuk bertahan pada secebis keajaiban yang masih tersisa. Semuanya terasa kelam saat pendeteksi jantung mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

Ten memegang perutnya saat kontraksi datang menyerang, cuba untuk bertahan di saat Jaehyun mulai lemah. " _Chan... Jangan berulah sayang, Daddy dan Samchon membutuhkan Mommy.. "_

Namun namanya juga anak kecil, Ten berakhir terduduk di atas kerusi. Helaan nafasnya melaju dan tidak stabil bahkan peluh dingin mulai merintik di dahinya.

" Mommy? Are you okay? "

Mark mulai gelisah melihat Ten yang berkerut menahan kesakitan di perutnya, tiada pilihan lain dia harus berlari mendapatkan pertolongan dokter.

Johnny mulai pusing saat melihat dua orang yang disayanginya di dalam keadaan yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. " _Kuatkan aku ya Tuhan.. "_

.

.

.

" _Aku enggan memberikan harapan palsu kepada kalian.. Dan menurut pendapatku, lebih baik kalian melepaskan Doyoung.. Jiwa dan raganya semakin lemah dan ini_ _akan sulit buat kalian.. Lebih baik kalian merelakan Doyoung.. "_

Bait kata yang terlantun dari bibir Dr.Yesung melenyapkan secebis harapan yang masih tersisa untuk Doyoung. Johnny berulang kali meraup wajahnya, pusing dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Jeno bahkan mendiamkan diri, lain halnya dengan bocah kecil Jisung. Jisung masih tertawa dengan Kenta, tidak menyadari akan fakta bahawa Doyoung akan pergi kapan pun.

" Appa.. Appa mengijinkan Eomma ke syurga?? Kata Ibu Guru, syurga itu untuk orang yang baik dan perhatian seperti Eomma.. Kalau Jeno merelakan Eomma ke syurga, itu artinya Jeno hanya ada Appa dan Jisung di sini.. "

Jaehyun mengecup pipi gembil Jeno dan memeluk erat tubuh Jeno, " Anak Appa mengikhlaskan Eomma untuk di syurga?? Kau tidak akan sedih?? "

" Tidak kalau itu yang akan membuatkan Eomma bahagia.. Tapi aku harus jujur Appa, aku masih membutuhkan Eomma.. "

Jaehyun memandang redup putra semata wayangnya, dia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk belakang Jeno. Jaehyun sadar dia masih punya dua putra untuk dihidupi, bukan hanya Doyoung yang dia punya.

Untuk seketika, jiwa sebagai seorang bapa terungkap dan membuatkannya tenang. " Hyung, Ten Hyung gi mana? Udah melahirkan? "

" Nggak Jae.. Chan kecil hanya memberikan kontraksi palsu, dia masih betah bersama Mamanya.. Hanya untuk saat ini, Ten harus di rawat di rumah sakit.. "

Setelah memastikan Jaehyun dan keponakannya lena, Johnny melangkah ke arah beranda. Cuba untuk mencari ketenangan di dalam kebisingan dunia luar.

" Kau baik baik saja John? "

" Huh.. Soalan bodoh Hyung.. Aku butuh refreshing detik ini dan pilihan untuk berakhir mabuk berat ku rasa adalah pilihan yang salah.. Bisa aku berhenti untuk berharap yang semuanya akan selesai Hyung? "

Hansol menatap sosok lelaki yang sudah dianggap sebagai seorang adik di hadapannya, " Kalau kau mengalah apa yang kalian akan dapatkan? Kau pernah berjanji pada Taeil untuk menegakkan kebenaran untuknya bahkan untuk Doyoung.. Dan apa harus aku membantumu untuk mengingat kembali janji yang pernah kau katakan pada Yuta? "

Johnny terhenyak mendengar penuturan Hansol, tiada yang salah di dalam ungkapan Hansol.

" Janji itu sukar untuk aku tepati Hyung.. "

" Aku pernah mengingatkanmu bahawa janji itu senang dimeterai dan tidak senang untuk dikotakan.. Yuta membutuhkanmu John.. "

.

.

.

" Eomma.. "

Jaemin terus bergumam perkataan yang sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Rasa sakit yang didapatkan di bahagian bawahnya membuatkannya kembali berulah. Enggan menurut kepada sesiapa pun dan itu termasuk Jisoo.

Jisoo mengigit bibir plumpnya dan menghela nafas perlahan, lantas dia mendekati Jaemin yang masih menangis. Mata cantik Jaemin dihiasi air mata dan Jisoo tidak menyukainya.

" Jaemin sayang.. "

Enjutan bahu Jaemin terhenti dan dia menoleh ke belakang dan senyum indah milik Jisoo menyambutnya.

" Mama! "

Jisoo berlari mendakap Jaemin dan mencium pucuk kepala Jaemin berulang kali, " Katakan pada Mama di mana kau merasakan sakit.. Mama di sini untuk menemanimu sayang.. Menangis terlalu lama tidak baik untuk kesihatanmu Hong Jaemin.. "

" Ung? ", Jaemin mendongak menatap Jisoo saat marga Hong terucap.

" Hmm.. Hong Jaemin, namamu mulai detik ini Hong Jaemin.. Kau akan menemani Mama dan Mama akan menemanimu.. Setidaknya sehingga kau menemui kembali Eomma kandungmu sayang.. "

Jaemin memeluk erat tubuh Jisoo dan terisak kecil, " Mama.. Eomma pasti baik baik saja di sana bukan?? Jaemin berjanji pada Eomma bahawa Jaemin akan pulang untuk membantunya.. "

" Hngg, Mama akan membantumu mencari Eomma dan bahkan melindungimu.. Jaemin ingat pada Chanyeol Samchon?? Dia akan membantu Jaemim untuk mencari Eomma dengan syarat Jaemin harus minum ubat dan istirehat sehingga Jaemin sembuh beneran.. Mengerti sayang? "

Jisoo menjentik kecil batang hidung Jaemin dan tersenyum.

" Ung!! Jaemin akan sembuh dan akan kembali bersama Eomma.. Mama juga.. "

Jisoo memeluk erat tubuh Jaemin dan mengantarkannya tidur, setidaknya hanya itu yang Jisoo bisa lakukan untuk sekarang.

" _Pasti orang yang melahirkan Jaemin adalah titisan malaikat, Jaemin begitu indah untuk dilukai bahkan untuk dibiarkan.. Senyum miliknya persis seperti mentari dan matanya indah seperti bulan.. Siapa pun yang melahirkan Jaemin, semoga kau baik baik saja.. "_

Yuta tertawa kecil melihat pergaduhan kecil antara Kun dan Jungwoo. Dua dongsaeng ini adalah insan yang menemaninya sejak Jaemin jauh darinya dua bulan yang lalu.

Telatah kecil mereka membuatkan hari sunyi Yuta ceria. Namun tawanya tidak lama, dia meraba kesan parut yang tertinggal di perutnya. Kesan bedah yang terpaksa di lakukan kerana komplikasi akibat dilecehkan oleh Taeyong.

" Merindukan Jaemin, Hyung? "

Yuta mengangguk, " Anakku masih kecil Jungwoo.. Aku ini tidak bodoh untuk terus berlakon buta dengan tidak menghiraukan keadaan Jaemin. Taeyong melecehkan putranya bahkan membiarkan Yongguk dan Dongho merogol putraku seenaknya!! "

Jungwoo merengkuh tubuh Yuta, " Maaf Hyung.. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan anakmu dan berakhir menyebabkan kematian Jaeah Noona.. Aku mohon Hyung, maafkan aku.. "

Jungwoo menggigit bibirnya sedaya upaya meredam tangis yang bakal pecah kapan pun. " Kau tidak salah Jungwoo.. Hanya Taeyong yang bertuhankan nafsu bejatnya.. Aku hanya berharap Jaemin selamat dan tidak terluka.."

Kun menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya berulang kali. Dua pria cantik di hadapannya adalah insan yang dizalimi. Jungwoo dipisahkan dari Yukhei dan Yuta? Kun masih mengingat saat persahabatan mereka masih indah dan sebelum semuanya berantakan.

Kun sendiri bersyukur kerana Yukhei bebas dari cengkaman Taeyong, setidaknya Yukhei tidak berakhir mengenaskan saat berhadapan kemarahan Taeyong.

" Kun Hyung? "

Kun berpaling saat mendengar namanya di panggil dan dia tersenyum, " Merindukan Yukhei? "

Jungwoo tersenyum perit, " Dia pasti sudah bertemu dengan pacar baru Hyung.. Mungkin juga sudah punya anak kecil, hanya aku yang bodoh di sini Hyung.. "

Kun menggeleng kepalanya , " Jungwoo.. Setiap kisah berhak berakhir bahagia, dan kisah kalian masih belum berakhir.. Aku akan mencari Yukhei untukmu.. Aku yang memintanya meninggalkanmu di sini, dan aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang kepadamu.."

.

.

.

Yukhei menatap nanar pada loket yang berada di genggamannya. " _**Jungwoo**_ ", dia tersenyum kecil saat senyum cantik Jungwoo bermain main di mindanya. Setidaknya itulah kenangan yang masih utuh di mindanya.

Yukhei meneguk wiski, dan dia kembali berulah. Tersengguk - sengguk menahan tangisan yang menandakan dia merindui Jungwoo.

" _Andai sahaja semuanya tidak sekacau ini, mungkin kami masih bersahabat dan tidak berpecah.. Dan Taeil Hyung masih di sini, bukan di syurga.. "_

JR dan Minki hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat telatah Yukhei, perilaku yang aneh menurut keduanya. Di siang hari, Yukhei seaakan menjadi peribadi lain dan berbeda pula ketika di malam hari.

Dan di bar adalah tempat Yukhei meluapkan segala rasa kesalnya lalu berakhir mabuk berat dan merosakkan barangan yang tersedia di sana. Yukhei merisaukan sepupunya Kun yang terjerat bersama Taeyong dan juga kekasih hatinya Jungwoo.

" _Aku bodoh ya Hyung? Kok hanya aku yang pergi dari kancah gelap tersebut? Sedangkan kau? Masih terjerat di sana.. Maafkan aku Jungwoo Hyung.. "_

JR mengelus pundak Yukhei saat mendengar isak tangis yang meluncur tanpa amaran. Enjutan bahu Yukhei menunjukkan bahawa dia benar benar kesal dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Kau harus kuat dan tegar Yukhei ahh.. "

" Tidak JR Hyung.. Aku tidak pantas berada di sini.. Kun Ge dan Jungwoo Hyung masih di sana! Dan Taeyong tidak akan melepaskan mereka dengan mudah!! "

Minki menghela nafas dan mengambil telapak tangan Yukhei yang berdarah, " Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri bocah kecil! Jungwoo tidak akan menyukainya jika dia berada di sini.. Berhenti menoreh luka di atas parut yang belum sembuh.. Kau hanya akan berakhir mengenaskan.. "

" Aku sudah mengarahkan anak buahku untuk melacak keberadaan mereka.. Jadi aku mohon, bersabarlah Wong Yukhei.. Namaku bukan JR sekiranya aku tidak bisa melacak mereka.."

.

.

.

Kenta hanya mendiamkan diri sejak dari tadi. Melihat tangisan Jeno dan Jaehyun menyebabkan dia keliru. Aneh kenapa bisa anak seceria Jeno bisa menangis keras dan bahkan hampir berakhir pengsan dek kelaparan.

Bocah kecil tersebut turun dari kerusi dan mula meneroka ruang dalaman keluarga milik Jaehyun. Matanya hanya fokus pada satu gambar, gambar Yuta bersama dengan Johnny. " _Ung? Itu seperti foto Mama.. "_

Kenta memegang foto tersebut dan dia tersenyum, senyuman milik Yuta menjadi miliknya. " _Mama cantik!! Benar kata Appa.. "_

Kenta terus menjelajah ruang tamu tersebut dan mata kecilnya menangkap figura Taeyong yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. " _Ini seperti Jack Frost Ahjusshi?? Kok fotonya di sini?? "_

Kenta mengambil bingkai gambar tersebut dan berlari kecil mencari si Appa. " Appa!! "

Hansol berjengit mendengar teriakan nyaring dari putra sulungnya, jantungnya hampir lolos dari raga. " Hush.. Kau ini kenapa Ji Kenta? Appa tidak mengajarkanmu menjerit nggak jelas di rumah tamu.. "

Kenta hanya melemparkan senyum kotak dan dia menunjukkan gambar Taeyong, " Johnny Samchon mengenali Ahjusshi ini? "

Hansol dan Johnny terhenyak mendengar soalan Kenta bahkan foto Taeyong, " Kenta mengenalinya? "

" Ehem!! Ahjusshi ini yang memberikan aku hadiah permen kapas dan buku mewarna itu juga.. Bahkan dia memberikan aku loket ini, Appa.. "

 _ **SHIT!! FUCK!!**_

Mata besar Hansol semakin bulat saat mendengar penuturan si kecil, dia memegang loket di leher Kenta dan untuk kedua kalinya dia berkata kasar!

Kalung di leher Kenta direntap kasar dan dia membalingnya keluar jendela. " Dengarkan pertanyaan Appa, kapan Ahjusshi tersebut mendekatimu? "

" Minggu lalu.. Ketika aku lagi menunggu Yukhei Samchon datang menjemputku dari sekolah.. Appa bilang waktu itu Appa nggak bisa menjemputku, ingat?? "

Hansol mengangguk dan tangannya terkepal erat, " Kenta sayang.. Kau bisa ke ruangan Jisung? Temanin Jisung dan Ten Imo di sana.. Appa harus berbicara dengan Johnny Samchon.. "

Mendengar saran si Appa, kaki kecil Kenta berlari menjauh dan untuk seketika ruangan tersebut sunyi sebelum kedengaran bunyi pecahan kaca.

" Taeyong sialan!! Berani kau mendekati putraku?!! "

" Apa maksudmu Hyung? "

Hansol mendelik Johnny, " Dia mempergunakan Kenta untuk melacak keberadaan kita! Kau ingat, dia kembali untuk merebut Doyoung daripada Jaehyun! "

.

.

.

" Ahh.. Permainan yang tidak seru, belum lagi pertengahan aku sudah ketahuan.. Terima kasih Ji Kenta.. "

Taeyong tertawa kuat saat dia menyedari rencananya gagal, tapi tidak gagal sepenuhnya. " _Kau akan menjadi milikku Kim Doyoung.. "_

Langkah kaki Taeyong diatur mendekati ruangan yang menyimpan boneka lucunya, Yuta. Yuta harus tahu berita bahagia ini sebelum Taeyong menghabisinya.

" _Aku akan mengajarkanmu arti bahagia sebelum terluka dan kemudian memilih untuk mati daripada hidup, Nakamoto Yuta.. Ji Kenta dan Nakamoto Jaemin merupakan permainan yang seru.. "_

Pintu kamar Yuta ditendang dan suara debuman suara tersebut mengagetkan Yuta dan Jungwoo.

" Ahh.. Yuta-kun, kau di sini sayang?? Kemari, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu.. Dan kau Jungwoo, tetap di sana.. "

Yuta mendekati Taeyong dan baju satinnya diselak. Menampakkan kesan parut yang melintang di bahagian perutnya.

" Ahh.. Aku gemas dengan parut ini! Memberikan aku kepuasan yang tersendiri.. Aku masih tidak percaya Nakamoto Jaemin lahir daripada benih aku, untung aku sudah merusakkan rahimmu Yuta.. "

Yuta menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisan yang akan meledak kapan pun, membenci akan fakta Taeyong menarik nikmat sebagai seorang ibu untuk seumur hidupnya.

" Brengsek kau Lee Taeyong!! Berhenti melecehkan aku di depan Jungwoo!! Dan berhenti melecehkan putraku!!"

Yuta menolak tubuh kekar Taeyong namun dia berakhir di atas ranjang, suara dalam Taeyong menggema di gegendang telinganya.

" Dengarin aku Nakamoto Yuta.. Putramu bersama Hansol, sudah berhasil aku temukan.. Dan putra kita Nakamoto Jaemin, tidak akan selamat jika aku menemuinya.. Aku akan pastikan bocah kecil tersebut mati tanpa sempat menemui ibu mereka!! Camkan itu!! "

Taeyong puas melihat reaksi yang terpancar di wajah Yuta, doe eyes yang bulat itu berkaca dan mengalirkan air mata. Tanpa ragu, Yuta melutut dan mencium sepatu yang dikenakan Taeyong.

" Biarkan mereka hidup Taeyong, bunuh saja aku seandainya aku yang menjadi punca pergaduhan ini.. "

" Sayangnya tidak sayang.. Kau hanya pelunas nafsuku dan pemacu pergaduhan ini sedang bahagia.. Kau akan aku simpan sehingga ke detik akhir.. "

Belakang tegap Taeyong semakin lenyap dibalik cahaya dan akhirnya Yuta menangis hiba, menyesali takdir hidupnya di sini.. " Hansol Hyung, kau menamakan putra kita sebagai Kenta? Nama yang pernah aku idamkan, berlari menjauh Hyung.. Jangan biarkan Taeyong menemuimu kelak.. "

Jungwoo dan Kun hanya terpaku di sudut ruangan mendengar kalimat daripada bibir Taeyong. Bahagia itu muncul di saat yang salah dan semakin meremukkan Yuta yang sudah semakin hancur.

.

.

.

 **tenbreeze :** Makasih udah review critanya.. Masih banyak conflict untuk chapters ke depan.. Mohon dukungannya..

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Reveal The Secret

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa)

 **Content** : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Jung (Kim) Doyoung**

 **Jung (Lee) Jeno**

 **Jung (Park) Jisung**

 **SM FAMILY**

 **TS ENT FAMILY**

 **BIGHIT ENT FAMILY**

 **PLEDIS ENT FAMILY**

Doyoung terkejut melihat seisi ruangan berwarna putih dan tiada warna lain. Kakinya melangkah kecil mendekati ruangan kaca yang terletak di hujung kamar. Mata kelincinya membulat terkejut melihat dirinya lena di atas katil dan ditemani dengan selang infus dan alat pendeteksi jantung.

" _Kok aku di sana? Dan siapa bocah kecil yang berada di sampingku? Siapa lelaki itu? Dan apa apaan dia, seenak jidatnya memelukku?! "_ Taeil terkekeh kecil melihat dengusan marah yang keluar dari bibir tipis mantan pacarnya ini. Atau lebih tepat, bakal istrinya dulu.

" Berhenti berkata kasar Jung Doyoung.. "

Doyoung menoleh ke belakang dan dia berteriak kesal, " Seenakmu mengganti margaku Hyung! Aku ini Kim Doyoung bukan Jung Doyoung.. "

Taeil tertawa mendengar bicara Doyoung, " Aku tidak pernah mengganti margamu.. Jika aku yang menggantikannya, aku pastikan margamu adalah Moon Doyoung bukannya Jung Doyoung.. "

" Jung? Margaku adalah Jung? "

Taeil mengangguk dan mengajak Doyoung mendekatinya lantas mereka beralih ke ruangan lain. Ruangan yang menyimpan kisah perit mereka sebelum Taeil meninggal.

Doyoung hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Taeil dan jujur dia takut dia akan tersakiti. " Kau takut bunny? "

Melihat butiran dingin di pelipis Doyoung, Taeil hanya mendiamkan diri dan tidak bersuara. Doyoung tidak harus berada di sini, ruangan yang menyimpan kenangan untuk si mati sebelum pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

" _Kau akan mengerti kenapa Tuhan memisahkan kita dahulu Doyoung.. Dan mengapa Tuhan mengutuskan Jaehyun untuk menjadi pelindungmu.. "_

Taeil tertawa kecil melihat telatah Doyoung, dia merindukan Doyoung bahkan setiap gesture kecil dari Doyoung adalah yang terindah.

" Hyung.. Kenapa kau memanggilku Jung Doyoung? "

Taeil mengusak kepala Doyoung dan dia mengenggam erat jemari lembut milik Doyoung. " Karna kau sudah menikah dengan Jung Jaehyun bahkan sudah mempunyai dua putra lucu, Jeno dan Jisung.. Ingat?? "

Doe eyes Doyoung membelalak, tidak mempercayai kata Taeil. " Kau pasti bercanda Hyung! "

" Aku tidak bercanda bunny.. Lihat ke arah awan tersebut, itu saat kau kesakitan ketika mahu melahirkan Jeno.. Kau bahkan mengumpat suamimu sendiri di ruangan melahirkan.. "

Doyoung menatap ke arah awan tersebut dan dengan jelas dia melihat dirinya sedang bergelut dengan kesakitan dan bibirnya terus mengumpat Jaehyun dan seketika kemudian, bayi lucu keluar dari selangkangannya. Bayi yang memiliki kulit putih Jaehyun yang penuh dengan noda darah kini sedang menyusu dengannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menangis bahagia, dirapikan surai rambut Doyoung yang basah pasca melahirkan, dan tanpa segan dua bibir tersebut bertemu tanda membagi kebahagiaan.

" Mereka benar benar keluargaku Hyung? "

" Iya sayang.. Jadi, kau harus kuat dan bangun.. Mereka menantimu dari dahulu Doyoung.. "

Doyoung terduduk tatkala kepalanya berputar, suara berbeda kedengaran di telinganya dan suara Taeil semakin hilang terganti dengan cahaya putih.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir 2 tahun Doyoung divonis koma, hari ini dia menitiskan air mata. Liquid bening tersebut jatuh ke pipi kurus Doyoung dan Jaehyun tersenyum.

" Kau mendengarkan aku Ttoki Hyung? Ayo, jangan menyerah.. Aku masih belum kuat untuk membiarkan kau bersama dengan Taeil Hyung.. "

Yesung bahkan terkejut saat melihat keadaan Doyoung yang drastis membaik dari 2 hari lalu. Setidaknya detak jantung Doyoung mulai stabil dan membaik.

" Appa.. "

Jaehyun menunduk tatkala Jisung memegang kakinya, " Merindukan Eomma huh Sungie? Kau anak yang kuat sayang.. "

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Jaehyun mengangkat Jisung dan seperti biasa, balita kecil tersebut akan menyusu pada Doyoung sehingga dia kenyang.

Jaehyun mencubit pipi gembil milik Jisung dan dia tertawa, selalu gemas dengan tingkah lucu Jisung saat Jaehyun mengganggu acara menyusunya.

" _Kau tumbuh dengan baik Jung Jisung.. Eomma pasti akan menyayangimu setelah dia sadar.. "_

" Jae? "

Jaehyun berpaling saat mendengar suara Ten, " Hyung? Kapan kau tiba? "

" 10 minit yang lalu.. Tapi aku memilih untuk mendiamkan diri saat menyaksikan interaksi antara kalian.. Jeno dan Mark sedang berada di toilet dan mereka akan menyusul.. "

Jaehyun tersenyum dan senyumnya semakin lebar tatkala menyedari Jeno berada di belakang Ten.

" Appa!! "

Tanpa malu, Jeno meminta digendong oleh Jaehyun. " Kata Imo, Eomma semakin baikan? Eomma tidak akan berada di syurga kan Appa? "

Jaehyun menggeleng dan dia mencubit kecil batang hidung Jeno. Gemas akan kepintaran yang diwariskannya pada Jeno.

" Jae, temanku akan melawat Doyoung sebentar lagi bersama putra kecilnya. Kau tidak kisah? "

" Tidak Hyung.. Setidaknya, ini akan lebih menghidupi Doyoung Hyung.. "

.

.

.

Suasana bising di ruangan Doyoung tidak mengganggu Jaemin, dia hanya mendiamkan diri di atas kursi roda dan tidak bergeming meski dijahili oleh Mark.

" Hng.. Mama.. "

Jisoo menoleh saat mendengar suara kecil Jaemin.

" Ada apa sayang? "

" Jaemin lapar Mama.. Mau minum susu.. "

" Ehh.. Kamu udah besar, nggak bisa minum susu lagi.. "

Mendengar kata Jeno, tangis Jaemin meledak. Tidak menyukai katanya dibantah dan dia berulah.

" Jung Jeno.. Apa yang Appa ajarkan? Kau harus membujuk Jaemin.. Anak bandel.. "

Jeno menarik bibirnya maju ke depan, dan dia mendelik Jaemin.. " _Dasar anak manja! "_

Jisoo tertawa kecil melihat telatah Jeno, benar benar anak pintar.

" Hush.. Hong Jaemin, apa yang kau tangiskan? Jeno hanya bercanda sayang, lihat itu.. Jeno bahkan membawamu susu favoritemu.. Mau memaafkan Jeno?? "

Jaemin berpaling dan memeluk erat leher Jisoo, pipi gembilnya masih penuh dengan air mata, enggan memberi reaksi pada pertanyaan Jisoo.

Ketukan pintu di ruang inap Doyoung mengalihkan perhatian Jaemin, dia terdiam dan mata cantiknya memandang tepat pada mata bulat Hansol.

.

.

.

Hansol terhenyak saat dia menatap wajah Jaemin dan yang terpenting mata cantik milik Jaemin. " _Matanya seperti Yuta.. "_

Hansol membungkuk dan mengajak Kenta masuk ke ruang inap Doyoung. Jaemin masih merajuk dan enggan diam.

" Err.. "

Jisoo berpaling dan membungkuk kecil, " Annyeonghaseyo.. Jisoo imnida.. "

" Ahh.. Ddae, Hansol imnida.. Aku lihat putramu enggan diam dan berulah.. Bisa aku menggendongnya? Namanya siapa? "

" Jaemin.. Dia bukan asli putraku, aku menemukannya di rumah pelacuran.. "

Hansol menelan ludah saat mendengarkan fakta baru tentang Jaemin.

" Tapi dia masih anak kecil? "

" Ddae.. Tapi maaf, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.. Jangan berbicara yang keras kepadanya atau dia akan mengalami tantrum.. "

Hansol mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan dia mencoba memanggil nama Jaemin.

" Jaemin ahh... "

Jaemin terdiam dan dia memandang Hansol, seakan akan merindui sosok seorang ayah, tangan kecil Jaemin coba untuk menggapai Hansol.

Hansol? Sudah tentu dia bahagia. Dengan cepat, Jaemin berpindah ke dalam rengkuhannya. Hansol mencium ubun kepala Jaemin dan tergelak.

" Kau cantik Hong Jaemin.. "

" Ung?? "

Jaemin mendongak dan matanya menatap Hansol. " Papa.. "

" Kau memanggilku apa Jaemin? Ayo, diulang sayang? "

" Papa.. "

Hansol tergelak kecil dan dia memutar mutar Jaemin, " Iya.. Aku adalah papamu mulai sekarang... "

Jisoo terkejut saat mengetahui Jaemin betah menghabiskan waktunya di atas pangkuan Hansol. Tidak berulah dan mendengar kata dengan baik.

" Kau memiliki putra angkat yang cantik Jisoo ah.. "

" Haha.. Bukan aku yang kau harus berterima kasih tapi pada ibunya.. Jaemin benar benar cantik dan lucu.. Aku sampai gemas melihat telatahnya saban hari Hyung.. "

Tapi ternyata takdir lebih kejam.. Jaemin berada di pangkuan Hansol tanpa Hansol sadari bahawa dia adalah putra kedua Yuta.

Sedih bukan?

.

.

.

Gongmyung mengusap baby bumpnya yang mulai terlihat jelas. Sudah hampir 3 bulan dan masih tidak percaya ada nyawa di dalam rahimnya.

Tangan kekar Kang Joon turut mengusap perut lucu istrinya. " Kau semakin cantik sayang.. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat malaikat kecil kita.. "

Gongmyung terkekeh dan memeluk erat tubuh Kang Joon. Mencari kenyamanan yang dirindukannya.

" Joon.. Kita mampir ke rumah sakit.. Aku merindukan Doyoung.. "

" Iya sayang.. Kita akan pergi ke sana saat sore.. Ini terlalu dinihari untuk berjalan, tambahan kau itu masih lemas pasca mual pagi.. Ayo, istirehat duluan.. Akan aku siapkan teh lemon hangat untukmu.. "

Gongmyung hanya mengangguk dan tiba tiba deringan telefon mengganggunya. Kantor polisi menelefonnya dan ada sesuatu yang berlaku. Bukan hanya pada Gongmyung, tapi untuk seluruh keluarga Jung.

Telefon terlepas daripada tangan Gongmyung. Matanya dibenangi liquid jernih, tidak lupa erangan kesakitan yang didapatkannya pada perut. Berita yang mengejut mengganggu mindanya.

" Dear? "

Nampan berisi air teh dan bubur terlepas dari pegangan Kang Joon saat melihat Gongmyung terduduk dan sedang memegang perutnya.

" Sayang?!! Kau mendengarkan aku?? "

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Kang Joon menggendong Gongmyung dengan bridal style dan memecut laju ke hospital.

.

.

.

Kang Joon melepaskan amarah dengan meninju dinding hospital. Amarahnya kepada Taeyong semakin meluap dan dengan keadaan Gongmyung yang lemah secara drastis memburukkan keadaan.

" Joon Hyung?? "

Suara berat Jaehyun menghentikan tingkah bodoh Kang Joon, " Berhenti menyakiti dirimu.. Taeyong kembali dan mula mengacaukan keadaan.. John Hyung ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu.. "

" Apa lagi yang si brengsek itu mau kan?! Dia menyakiti istrimu bahkan mengugut untuk membunuh Doyoung?? Kandungan istriku masih rentan Jaehyun!! "

Jaehyun mengeluh, " Hyung, kami harus berbicara empat mata denganmu.. Johnny Hyung membutuhkan informasi untuk memburu Taeyong.. "

Kang Joon berdecih dan langkah kakinya di atur laju menuju ke ruangan Gongmyung. Dia pasti akan lebih terluka jika Gongmyung dan calon malaikat mereka terluka. Ini benar benar bodoh!

Perbicaraan antara Johnny dan Hansol terhenti saat siluet Kang Joon dan Jaehyun mendekat, " Katakan apa yang kalian mahukan.. Aku harus pergi setelah ini, pekerjaan di kantor semakin menumpuk. "

Johnny memutar matanya kesal, " Joon Hyung.. Berhenti merisaukan kantor! Myung Hyung lebih membutuhkanmu dan maaf, aku tidak suka cara bekerja pihak kepolisian.. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan caraku sendiri.. "

" Apa apaan kau Johnny?? Kau mengatai istriku tidak becus?!! Jika bukan kerna dia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan kasus Doyoung, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!! "

Pukulan bogem mentah menghentam wajah Kang Joon, Jaehyun meledak saat Kang Joon menyalahkan Doyoung.

" Berhenti menyalahkan istriku!! Doyoung Hyung sendiri masih koma, Jeno dan Jisung tidak punya kenangan bersama dia! Perhatikan Jisung, dia hanya mengenal Doyoung melalui foto.. Kau jangan egois Hyung!! Kau bisa menyalahkan aku Hyung, jangan pernah menyalahkan Doyoung.."

Detak nafas Jaehyun memburu tanda dia menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan pun. Jaehyun tidak menyalahkan Kang Joon, dia mengerti rasa sakit berada di tempat Kang Joon.

Hansol hanya mendiamkan diri, enggan mencelah meski dia juga bengang dengan kenyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Kang Joon.

" Joon Hyung, dinginkan kepalamu dan duduk.. Aku harus tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Gongmyung Hyung tadi.. Berikan aku hapenya.. "

Kang Joon menghulurkan hape Gongmyung dan dengan pantas Hansol menghack password dan meneliti sejarah panggilan yang diterima oleh Hansol.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _" Gongmyung ahh!! Kau harus ke kantor polisi, pihak polisi menemukan bukti baru dalam kasus kecelakaan Doyoung.. "_

 _Gongmyung bernafas lega dan baru sahaja dia ingin menjawab, nombor misteri menelefonnya. Enggan membiarkan si pemanggil menunggu lama, punat hijau di tekan._

 _ **KEPUTUSAN YANG SALAH!**_

 _" Hai Myungie Hyung.. Masih mengingatiku?? "_

 _Helaan nafas Gongmyung mulai memberat, suara husky tersebut sudah lama menghilang di dalam kamus kehidupannya._

 _" Haha.. Nggak usah takut kepadaku Hyung, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahawa aku masih mencintai namja kelinci tersebut.. "_

 _" Berhenti membicarakan perihal Doyoung brengsek!! Kau tidak pantas untuk Doyoung!! "_

 _" Whoa!! Tenang Hyung cantik.. Apa kau mahu calon anakmu mengikuti sang kakak?? Bersemadi bersama Harin sepertinya mengasyikkan.. "_

 _" Katakan apa yang kau mahukan! Aku akan memberikan semuanya kepadamu kecuali Doyoung! "_

 _" Oh.. Sayangnya tidak ada, aku hanya menginginkan Doyoung.. Jika aku berhasil menghabisi Taeil, kau itu hanya sekadar kuman Hyung! "_

 _" Lee Taeyong brengsek!! "_

 _" Kau tahu kenapa kasusmu tidak pernah selesai? Orang yang paling kau percaya mengkhianatimu.. Haha, katakan kepada Ji Kenta bahawa aku akan membawa ibunya ke syurga.. Salam dari TY!! "_

 _" Argh! Taeyong brengsek!! "_

 _Gongmyung menghentak kakinya tanda kesal dan malah berakibat fatal kepada kandungannya. Celana putih yang dikenakan Gongmyung dihiasi darah dan dia terduduk. Merintih memanggil nama Kang Joom sambil memegang erat baby bumpnya._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Hansol mengepal erat jari jemarinya, cuba untuk menetralkan nafas yang mulai melaju. Namun nihil, dia malah berakhir menangis. Kenta masih terlalu kecil untuk terlibat di dalam pertengkaran bodoh ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawapan dari Johnny, punat telefon di tekan dan dia mengarahkan Siwon agar mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk mengawasi Kenta di play group tidak terkecuali Jeno.

.

.

.

Kun menghirup coklat panas yang disiapkan oleh Yuta untuknya. Fikirannya mulai kacau sejak Taeyong mengatakan untuk membunuh Kenta dan Jaemin.

Dia mengaku bahawa dia memang manusia bejat yang pernah menghabisi puluhan nyawa tidak berdosa namun lain perihalnya jika harus membunuh anak kecil. Kun tidak akan pernah sanggup membunuh anak kecil sekalipun dia diugut dengan pistol.

Kun menatap lama sekeping gambar USG usang yang tersimpan kukuh di dalam walletnya. Senyum hiba menghiasi wajah kacaknya dan nama Winwin melantun dari bibirnya.

" _Maafkan aku Winwin ahh.. Andai sahaja dulu aku mendengar kata katamu, semua ini pasti tidak akan berlaku.. Tentu malaikat kecil kita akan lahir dan kita akan bahagia seperti keluarga pada umumnya.. "_

Bayangan tubuh Winwin dihentam dengan belati masih terakam jelas di benaknya. Tidak mungkin dia akan mampu melupakan malam berdarah tersebut, malam di mana malaikat kecilnya gagal untuk bertahan di rahim Winwin dan berakhir dikeluarkan setelah disahkan meninggal.

Juga bagaimana dia terpaksa mengeraskan hatinya saat Winwin menangis keras enggan mengikuti langkah Yukhei ke Korea. Jeritan Winwin tidak diendahkan. Winwin harus menjauh sebelum dia semakin terluka.

Kun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana anak buah Taeyong, Dongho dan Yongguk menghabisi tubuh Winwin dan Jungwoo di hadapannya. Rintihan meminta pertolongan dari mereka masih jelas dan dia membencinya kerana tiada apa apa yang mampu dilakukan selain memekik nyaring.

" Argh!! Aku manusia bejat!! "

Jungwoo tidak di apa apakan oleh Taeyong setelah Kun bersumpah di atas nama darah bahawa dia akan menjadi hamba abdi kepada Taeyong. Berkhidmat kepadanya tanpa berpaling dan yang paling penting Kun sanggup berpaling tadah kepada satu perhubungan sahabat. Semuanya demi melindungi Yukhei, Jungwoo, Yuta dan juga Winwin.

Terkadang tidak semua hubungan sahabat itu mempunyai memori indah bahkan ada yang sanggup saling membenci hanya kerana rasa cemburu. Demi melindungi yang lain, jiwa suci harus terluka dan bertukar menjadi gelap. Kelam seperti malam dan jahat seperti Lucifer. Menulis takdir sendiri tanpa titik noktah.

.

.

.

 _ **Johntenny :** Makasih udah review! Aku senang kau menyukai ceritanya. Iya, aku udah lanjutkan ceritanya.. Aku harap kau menyukai chapter ini.. Aku ini masih baru di bidang BL FF, jadi maaf jika masih banyak kekurangannya.._

 _ **YutaMochie :** Uri Bunny meninggal? Tidak dear, Doyoung hanya mengalami kegagalan jantung untuk seketika.. Jaemin itu disuruh kabur oleh Yuta, untuk KunWin dan LuWoo, cerita mereka sudah aku ceritakan di atas.. Makasih udah review dan semoga kau suka.._

 _ **TBC**_

 _Author mohon reviewnya.. Pada awalnya aku berfikir untuk menghentikan cerita ini.. Chap ke depan bergantung kepada review kalian.._

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Their Stories and Tears

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa)

 **Content** : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Jung (Kim) Doyoung**

 **Jung (Lee) Jeno**

 **Jung (Park) Jisung**

 **SM FAMILY**

 **TS ENT FAMILY**

 **BIGHIT ENT FAMILY**

 **PLEDIS ENT FAMILY**

.

.

.

Winwin menatap langit senja yang mulai menampakkan warnanya, cincin pertunangan di jemarinya masih tersemat indah dan dia tidak akan pernah menanggalkannya.

Perlahan, jemari kurus Winwin menyentuh perut datarnya. Bibir cantiknya digigit dan tangisan mulai jatuh ke pipinya. " _Aegi ahh.. Mama merindukanmu.. Kau baik baik saja di sana bukan? "_

Winwin menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis, mengingat rasa sakit yang didapatkan saat dia mempertahankan Kun. Nyawa malaikat kecilnya menjadi pengganti. Masih jelas rasanya saat cairan merah kental mengalir di pahanya.

Sedaya upaya Winwin cuba untuk bertahan namun Tuhan lebih memilih untuk mengambil kembali malaikat yang dititipkan di rahim Winwin.

" _Kun Ge.. Kapan kau akan pulang?? Bawa aku bersama Ge, aku merindukanmu.. Kau baik baik saja di sana bukan?? "_

Winwin menepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak, cuba untuk menetralkan detak nafasnya yang mulai melaju. Cengkaman tangannya pada bajunya semakin kuat.

" Win Ge.. Berhenti menangis.. "

Suara kasar Yukhei menghentikan tangisan Winwin untuk seketika, lantas dipeluk erat tubuh kekar Yukhei. Kekesalan yang menumpuk di dada semakin dilepaskan tanpa rasa marah. Winwin hanya letih, bertahan pada keajaiban yang entah kapan akan bersinar.

" Aku akan menjagamu Ge.. Aku sudah berjanji pada malaikat kecilmu dan juga Kun Ge.. Jadi berpalinglah padaku saat kau mulai letih dan goyah Gege.. "

" Aku merindukan Kun Ge.. Rasa sesak di sini seakan tiada henti setelah dia memilih untuk menjadi hamba kepada Taeyong.. Aku tahu Taeyong itu seperti apa Yukhei ahh.. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.. "

" Kau percaya pada namanya takdir? Takdir hanya mengikatmu untuk berada di sini kerna ia tengah menyiapkan rencana yang lebih baik.. Aku yakin Gege, malaikatmu sedang berbahagia di sana.. "

Yukhei mencempung tubuh kurus Winwin lantas ditidurkannya di atas katil. Untuk seketika, matanya berhenti menatap wajah Winwin. Yukhei masih belum bisa melupakan saat di mana Winwin dan Jungwoo dihabisi oleh orang kanan Taeyong.

" _Aku akan menjagamu Gege.."_

Yukhei berjalan mendekati tingkap, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Telatah anak kecil di panti asuhan milik Leeteuk selalu berhasil menenangkan jiwanya.

Fikirannya mulai melayang, cuba untuk membayangkan kebahagiaan kecil yang bisa dia dapatkan seandainya Taeyong tidak berulah gila.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Taeyong mencekik leher Jungwoo dengan sekuat hati saat dia mendapatkan bentakan daripada Jungwoo. Taeyong tidak suka di bantah dan dia akan menyeksa orang yang membantahnya sehingga mereka lebih memilih untuk mati._

 _Jungwoo tidak melawan, dia hanya membiarkan Taeyong membelasah tubuh ringkihnya dengan sepuas hati. Ini yang dia harus dapatkan setelah mengingkar arahan daripada sang master._

 _Taeyong tidak menyukai Jungwoo keluar bermain dan Jungwoo melanggar aturannya. Inilah yang didapatkan saat melawan kata Taeyong._ _Tubuhnya dipasung pada katil dan segala jenis sex toys mula merangsang jiwa liarnya._

 _Nafas Jungwoo terengah menahan hasrat yang bakal membuncah kapan pun._ _Air mata bening Jungwoo dijilat Taeyong namun Taeyong tidak memasukinya, hanya sekadar bermain main dengan Jungwoo._

 _Jungwoo merayu namun tidak diendahkan._ _Taeyong membiarkan Jungwoo memekik liar, dia menyukainya saat Jungwoo berkata kesat kepadanya._

 _" Ughh.. Anak Daddy mulai nakal ya? Kau mau cum anak manis? Jangan pernah melawan dengan apa yang Daddy katakan atau fluffy ballnya Daddy ini akan dihukum.. "_

 _Taeyong melepaskan cock ring milik Jungwoo dan tanpa perlu di rangsang, tubuh Jungwoo melengkung ke atas dan dia menggigil menahan letusan nafsu yang ditahannya dari tadi._

 _" Kau akan mendengar kata Daddy?? "_

 _Jungwoo mengangguk dengan nafas yang tersengal, dia membalas ciuman nafsu Taeyong dan memohon maaf._

 _" Maafkan aku Daddy.. Aku akan menurut kepadamu selepas ini.. "_

 _Tubuh naked Jungwoo ditinggalkan Taeyong dan Yukhei akan membersihkan tubuh Jungwoo setelah semua hukumannya selesai._ _Yukhei membersihkan cairan kental Jungwoo yang mengenai cadar satin tersebut._

 _" Kau lelah Hyung? "_ _Jungwoo menatap mata Yukhei dan mengangguk, " Lepaskan aku dari sini Yukhei ahh.. Aku hanya mau menjadi milikmu, rasanya sakit saat melihat kau berdiri di sudut ruangan dan melihat Taeyong bermain main denganku.. "_

 _" Maafkan aku Hyung.. Aku berjanji segala kesan milik Taeyong akan hilang.. Jangan pernah menyerah Hyung.. "_

 _Jungwoo mendominasi Yukhei setelah gari di tangannya dibuka, cuba untuk memadamkan rasa kesal di jiwanya. Ciuman mereka hanya berlangsung tanpa nafsu, hanya sekadar ciuman yang menyakitkan._

 _Air mata milik mereka mengalir tanpa henti. Jungwoo benci menyakiti Yukhei dan Yukhei benci melihat Jungwoo di sakiti._

 _" Tidurlah Hyung.. Akan aku bangunkan saat aku selesai membersihkan semua cairanmu.. Dan aku berjanji akan menemanimu tidur malam ini.. "_

 _Yukhei menghela nafas saat melihat dada Jungwoo beralun tenang, tanda Jungwoo mulai lena._

 _Dia hanya terus terusan berpura tidak mengenali Jungwoo di siang hari dan saat malam tiba, mereka akan saling merengkuh membagi kehangatan dan putaran tersebut akan terus berulang._

.

.

.

 _Jika itu kisah Jungwoo, lain halnya dengan Winwin. Yukhei hanya mampu menggeleng saat mengingat perlakuan bejat Taeyong terhadap tunangan sepupunya._

 _Winwin sering dijadikan punch bag oleh Taeyong saat Taeyong merasa kesal maupun saat dia terlebih senang. Winwin hanya mendiamkan diri, andai sahaja hari itu Yukhei tidak lalai dalam menjaga Winwin tentu semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah._

 _Petang yang seharusnya menjadi petang bahagia menjadi hari yang melukakan. Taeyong menakluki Kun setelah dia berhasil menculik Winwin dan melukainya._

 _Enggan membiarkan Winwin terluka, Kun tunduk kepada arahan Taeyong. Berpaling daripada persahabatan dan memilih dirinya. Kun adalah salah satu kunci penting bagaimana tercetusnya peristiwa ini. Jika Yuta adalah pelampiasan, Winwin dan Jungwoo adalah boneka yang digunakan untuk mengawal kehidupan orang lain._

 _Jika Doyoung adalah punca kenapa Taeyong menjadi separuh gila kerna mencintainya, maka Jaehyun dan Taeil adalah api yang membakar cinta Taeyong manakala Ten adalah pohonan yang dipergunakan Taeyong untuk menakluki Johnny._

 _Semuanya kacau saat Taeyong menyedari bahawa ada yang salah di dalam orientasi seksnya. Dia lebih menyukai pria cantik seperti Doyoung atau Ten dibanding wanita centil._

 _Kisah ini bermula saat hubungan Kim Doyoung, Kim Gongmyung dan Lee Taeyong terikat dengan sebuah ikatan yang digelar persaudaraan._

 _Kun menggeleng kepalanya saat mendengar arahan bodoh Taeyong untuk menghabisi orang tuanya Doyoung serta Gongmyung. Kun tidak mungkin akan menyakiti mereka dan dia mengendahkan pekerjaan Taeyong._

 _Satu kisah yang rumit untuk difahami. Siapa Kun yang sebenarnya? Apa kaitan Kun dan kisah kelam ini? Atau Kun hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian pihak_ polisi? _Dan mengapa Taeyong memilih Yuta untuk dikahwini ketimbang wanita? Emang siapa sebenarnya Hansol kepada Taeyong?_

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **Off**_

.

.

.

.

Ten tergelak kecil melihat telatah Mark dan Jaemin. Mereka semakin terbuka kepada satu sama lain dan mulai berbicara. Tidak segan untuk mengeluh dan menangis saat tidak menyukai sesuatu.

Jaemin yang pada awalnya hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk mulai galak memarahi Mark Hyungnya.

" Ya ampun Jaemin sayang.. Jangan di marahi Mark Hyungmu. Mama tidak mengajarkan kau berlaku kasar kepada orang tua sayang.. "

Jaemin mendelik Jisoo dan dia melempar boneka Moomin tepat di atas wajah Mark. Tangisan yang ditahan akhirnya meledak.

" Hng! Mama!!! "

Jisoo yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Ten dan Jeonghan menyerngit kaget, seakan copot jantungnya saat mendengar lengkingan Jaemin.

Langkah kakinya laju di atur, dan tambah kaget saat melihat Mark berhasil mendiamkan Jaemin. Yang dilihat sekarang adalah Jaemin yang mulai lena di paha Mark.

" Mark? "

Mark mendongak dan dia tersenyum kotak, " Adik Jaemin sudah tidak menangis lagi Aunt.. Aku berhasil menghentikan tangisannya.. "

" Kerja yang bagus sayang.. Terima kasih.. Ayo, kita ke dapur.. Aunt sudah menyiapkan cookies untukmu.. "

Mark mengangguk antusias dan dia memegang tangan Jisoo, sesekali diperhatikan Jaemin yang lena di dalam gendongan Jaemin.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menggelabah saat tidak ditemukan siluet Kenta dan Jeno di playgroup tersebut. " Maaf, apa kau melihat anak kecil yang bernama Ji Kenta dan Jung Jeno? "

" Ehh.. Mereka sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu, kata pria yang menjemput mereka Jaehyun sshi yang meminta dia menjemput.. Dan bila aku bertanya kepada Jeno, Jeno bilang dia mengenali pria tersebut. "

 _" **SHIT!! "**_

" Ahh.. Baik, terima kasih Hyuna sshi.. Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu.. "

Siwon menelefon anak buahnya untuk menghack telefon Kenta, kemungkinan besar mereka masih berada di sekitar Korea.

Hansol menempik saat mengetahui bocah kecil tersebut di culik. Mesyuarat dadakan diadakan di rumah Johnny.

Jaehyun seperti mayat hidup, Jeno menghilang ibarat dia kehilangan sinar mentari. Telefon Jaehyun berdering dan private number menghubunginya.

" Appa!! Hiks.. Hiks.. Appa.. "

Suara tangisan Jeno menjawab segala persoalan yang bermain di mindanya.

" Sayang.. Kau mendengarkan Appa?? Kau di mana nak?! "

" Hush.. Diam little Jung.. Hai, Jaehyun.. Mengingatiku? "

Seisi rumah terdiam saat mendengar suara lelaki tersebut. Penuh dengan dendam dan amarah, dingin dan kejam.

" Apa yang kau mahukan Taeyong?! "

" Whoa.. Sejak kapan adikku memanggilku dengan embelan nama?? Haha, aku sudah menghack emailmu, jadi silahkan menikmati hadiah yang sudah aku siapkan.."

Jaehyun bangkit dan terus berlari mendapatkan laptop di ruangan kerjanya. Keyboard terus ditekan dan seperti kata Taeyong, ada email misteri yang masuk ke dalam inboxnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Video 1**

" Hentikan Daddy! Aku sudah capek! "

Taeyong menampar wajah mulus Jungwoo dan dia terkekeh kecil. " Daddy tidak akan berhenti selagi Daddy tidak mendapatkan orang kanan terbaik Daddy, Wong Yukhei.. Kau tahu dia dimana baby? "

Jungwoo berpaling dari kamera yang merakamnya dan dia menangis. Benci melihat dirinya sendiri di rakam dan dimalukan.

" Bangsat kau Taeyong! Berhenti melecehkan aku dan Yuta Hyung!! "

" Oh dear.. Kau mulai berkata kasar pada Daddy huh? Daddy akan menghukummu.. "

" Hentikan Taeyong Hyung! "

" Kau pasti berada di kalangan mereka Wong Yukhei.. Atau perlu aku katakan nama gelapmu? Xuxi di China dan international kau lebih dikenali dengan Lucas.. Kembali padaku atau kau akan mendapatkan mayat Jungwoo.. Katakan sesuatu kepada pacarmu Baby.."

" Aku mencintaimu Yukhei ahh.. Maaf kerna memalukanmu.."

Skrin laptop tersebut gelap dan ditemani suara jeritan kesakitan Jungwoo.

.

.

.

Yukhei jatuh berlutut dan menangis, dia membenci melihat Jungwoo menangis. Johnny menepuk pundak orang kanannya, " Kau harus kuat Yukhei.. "

" Tidak Hyung.. Aku lebih tersakiti disini, aku merasa gagal menjaga Winwin Ge setiap kali aku melihat dia menangis. Rasanya perit Hyung mengetahui kau hidup tapi kau sebenarnya mati.. "

Johnny memeluk tubuh Yukhei, " Aku ada untuk menopangmu Yukhei.. Aku yang menjagamu setelah kau berhasil lolos daripada Taeyong jadi dengarkan aku.. Kau harus bertahan dan jangan pernah menyerah.. "

.

.

.

 **Video 2**

Yuta menggigit bibir plumpnya sehingga berdarah dan dia menahan isak tangisnya. Benci melihat perlakuan bejat Taeyong yang merusak tubuhnya.

" Hye, Ji Yuta atau Lee Yuta? Ku fikir namamu lebih cocok dengan marga Ji.. Ji Hansol, Ji Yuta dan Ji Kenta? Nana? Dia milikku Yuta! "

" Berhenti Taeyong! Kau sudah membenciku sejak dulu, cuba untuk membunuhku sejak dari hari pertama aku menjadi milikmu! "

" Haha.. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu kerna aku membencimu! Dengarkan aku dengan jelas, aku tidak akan pernah merestui anak di antara kita! Akan aku pastikan bocah sial tersebut mati! "

Tubuh naked Yuta dicambuk kuat, Taeyong menyukai aliran darah yang mengalir dari kulit putih Yuta. Putih dan merah adalah gabungan warna yang cantik dan mengghairahkan bagi Taeyong.

" Tapi malangnya kau tidak akan punya anak lain eoh Yuta? Rahimmu sudah aku rosakkan dan akan aku pastikan kau mati! "

Dongho datang dan menjadikan Yuta miliknya, seenaknya melepaskan cairan di dalam tubuh Yuta. Ciuman kasar diberikan dan Dongho terkekeh kecil.

" Aku menikmatimu Nakamoto Yuta.. "

Video Yuta terhenti dan beralih ke rakaman video saat Jaemin dikeluarkan secara paksa. Yuta tidak mampu melawan dan hanya mampu menangis saat tubuh kecil Jaemin tergeletak di atas nakas.

Torehan lebar di perutnya di jahit berantakan dan Yuta ditinggalkan dengan keadaan penuh darah. Yuta bangun dan dengan perlahan dia mendekati Jaemin.

" Hai anak Eomma.. Kau baik baik saja? "

Soalan Yuta disambut dengan tangisan Jaemin dan Yuta tersenyum lebar, wajah penuh darah Jaemin dicium berulang kali.

" Mulai detik ini, kau adalah Nana Eomma.. "

Jungwoo dan Kun datang mendekat dan mengambil alih Jaemin sebelum Yuta tumbang sepenuhnya. Tanpa bius kedua, jahitan Yuta dibuka dan dijahit kembali dengan kemas.

Kun tersenyum melihat Jaemin, benar benar bayi yang kuat untuk tetap hidup. " _Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik angel.. Maka Yuta Hyung akan tetap mampu bertahan.. "_

Hansol menghela nafas dan tanpa segan air mata jantannya jatuh. " Kau begitu kuat sayang.. Maaf kerna terlambat menyelamatkanmu.. "

Johnny beralih memeluk tubuh Hansol, sedaya upaya menahan rasa kesal yang mulai membuncah di dalam jiwanya. Dia masih ingat untuk tidak meletus di hadapan Ten.

" John.. Di mana anak kecil Yuta? Aku sudah bingung untuk mencarinya ke mana mana.. Semuanya terasa buntu.. "

" Dia pasti ada berdekatan.. Di dalam lindungan malaikat terpilih.. Kau harus fokus kepada Yuta dan Kenta.. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu.. "

.

.

.

.

 **Video 3**

Jaehyun jatuh terduduk tanpa penopang saat melihat paparan video tersebut. Tulang temulangnya seakan akan berderai tanpa sendiri. Nyawanya seakan hilang tanpa jiwa.

 **JENO DAN KENTA DIPENUHI DENGAN LUKA DAN DARAH!**

Jeritan kesakitan dan tangisan anak kecil tersebut memenuhi ruangan telinga orang di ruang tamu. Tubuh separuh naked mereka menampakkan kesan luka yang jelas.

Mereka di kurung dan diikat di atas kursi kayu, tubuh kecil mereka basah dengan darah.

" Katakan sesuatu kepada Appa kalian.. "

" Appa.. Selamatkan Jeno dan Kenta Hyung! Di sini gelap dan Jeno tidak menyukainya!! "

" Kau dengar itu Jung Jaehyun? Bawa Kim Doyoung kepada aku, dan kau Ji Hansol bawakan aku Nakamato Jaemin! Jika kalian gagal, aku pastikan dua kepala bocah kecil ini sampai di hadapan pintu rumah kalian! "

Video tersebut terhenti dan berakhir dengan pesanan :

" _**KALIAN PUNYA WAKTU SELAMA 72 JAM UNTUK MEMENUHI APA YANG AKU INGINKAN.. "**_

Jujur.. Jaehyun ingin mati sekarang juga! Tidak terkecuali Hansol!

Tanpa di duga, Jaehyun jatuh pitam. Mindanya berputar putar dan dia menangis di dalam pitam.

" _Maafkan aku Ttoki Hyung.. Maafkan Appa, Jeno ahh.. "_

.

.

.

.

Ten mencengkam perutnya saat mendengar berita tersebut. Dia tidak mampu berfikir jelas dan tanpa kata dia memeluk Johnny.

" John Hyung.. Jika kau merasakan menjadi insan di waktu kelam mu lebih baik untuk mengatasi masalah ini, aku izinkan. Dan kau harus berjanji bahawa ini adalah yang terakhir.. "

Johnny mengangguk dan dia memeluk erat tubuh Ten, " Sehingga aku kembali, jaga dirimu ddan Jung Mark dan Jung Chan baik baik.. Aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir.. "

Ten tersenyum dan dia menangis, " Aku menyayangimu Hyung.. "

Ten melangkah keluar dari ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam bilik Mark dan Jaemin. Tanpa segan, Ten menunduk dan menangis rapuh di bahu Jisoo.

" Hyung.. Bisa aku meminta tolong? "

" Tennie? Kau menangis?! Kau kenapa Ten? "

" Berjanji padaku bahawa kau akan menutup mata, mulut dan telingamu selama kau mengenali keluargaku. Dan bisa aku percayakan kau untuk menjaga anak anak ku serta keponakanku sekiranya terjadi apa apa kepadaku? "

Jisoo hanya mengangguk, " Ten.. Berhenti menangis.. Itu tidak baik untuk bayi yang berada di perutmu.. Aku tidak akan bertanya lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang hanya sekiranya kau membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita, aku ada.. "

Kepercayaan itu perlu diraih dan dihargai.. Berhenti sejenak dan perhatikan orang di sekelilingmu, mereka adalah insan yang kau perlu hargai dan percayai.. Berpalinglah kepada mereka saat kau mulai goyah dan letih..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Johntenny :**_ _Haha.. Aku tidak bisa mematikan karakter Taeyong dear.. Dia itu karakter penting untuk cerita ini.._ _Silahkan enjoy critanya._

 _ **YutaMochie :**_ _Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu.. Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku kerna membuat mereka semakin derita.. Enjoy critanya.._

.

.

.

 _Aku lagi sibuk sama kuliah untuk sekarang, jadi aku bakal update weekend atau saat aku tidak lembur.. Mohon pengertiannya.. Terima kasih.. :)_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Their Dark Past

Cast : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

Rated : M ( For bahasa)

Content : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

NCT

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kisah**_ _ **antara Doyoung, Gongmyung dan Taeyong**_

 _Taeyong membentak bapanya saat Mr. Lee mengatakan bahawa dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang berstatus janda._ _Saat itu, Taeyong masih kecil hanya anak tingkat atas_ _SMP, punya jiwa muda yang suka memberontak dan membenci._

 _Pendapat Taeyong tidak diendahkan dan malah dia dibentak oleh Mr. Lee. Pernikahan antara Mr. Lee dan Mrs.Kim tetap diteruskan dan genap seminggu pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Doyoung dan Gongmyung berpindah masuk._

 _" Tch.. Menyusahkan! Aku nggak mau punya adik seburuk dia! Apatah lagi Hyungnya!"_

 _Taeyong memusuhi duo Kim dan dia hanya berpura di hadapan ibu kepada duo tersebut. Berpura menyukai mereka dan menghormati mereka sama seperti keluarga sendiri._

 _Tidak mungkin semuanya akan berubah dalam masa singkat, Taeyong menyedari ada yang salah di dalam dirinya setelah secara tidak sengaja melihat tubuh half naked Doyoung._

 _Secara misterius, senyuman bunny tersebut mulai terbayang di dalam mindanya. Semua gesture lembut yang dibencinya, mula dirindui bahkan Taeyong membayangkan Doyoung memanggil namanya saat berghairah._

 _Hati Taeyong terluka saat melihat Doyoung berjalan pulang dengan senior di club vocal. Gesture tersenyum dan memerah menghiasi wajah cantik Doyoung. Taeil mengambil langkah berani, dia mencium bibir merah Doyoung dan Doyoung kembali meragut. Membalas ciuman indah dari Taeil._

 _" Lee Doyoung!! Hentikan!! "_

 _Tubuh Doyoung tertarik ke belakang dan pipi mulusnya dihiasi dengan kesan jari milik Taeyong. Wajah Taeil dihiasi luka, " Aku tahu kau adalah senior di Vocal Club! Tapi jangan seenak jidatnya mencium adikku di sini! Berambus kau Moon Taeil!! Dan kau, Lee Doyoung akan ada hukuman untukmu!"_

 _Taeyong menarik tubuh Doyoung dan menguncinya di kamar mandi. " Kau akan tetap di sana sehingga Myung Hyung pulang! Dasar adik bandel! "_

 _" Hyung! Yongie Hyung!! Jangan hukum aku seperti ini! Aku mohon maaf Hyung!! Yongie Hyung!! "_

 _Tangisan Doyoung tidak diendahkan, malah Taeyong merakam tangisan tersebut dan menukarnya menjadi tangisan mendesah atas kenikmatan yang didapatkan._

 _Saat Gongmyung pulang, Doyoung terlantar di atas katil dan mulai demam panas. Tubuh Doyoung meringkuk akibat kedinginan dan wajah Doyoung pucat._

 _" Taeyong, ada apa dengan Doyoung? "_

 _" Doyoung pulang di dalam keadaan basah kuyup Hyung, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mandi namun dia bersikeras untuk menunggumu.. "_

 _Gongmyung menggeleng dan dia menepuk pipi pucat Doyoung, " Kau sakit Bunny?? "_

 _Doyoung menggeleng dan memeluk perut ramping Gongmyung, " Berhenti menangis dear, kau ini semakin cengeng saat sakitmu kambuh.. Ayo, biar aku membersihkanmu.. "_

 _Gongmyung menyuapkan bubur untuk Doyoung dan dia tersenyum lega. " Kau harus istirehat Bunny.. Biar demamnya kambuh terus besok kamu bisa kuliah jika sudah membaik.. Dan Taeyong ahh, apa kuliah kalian baik baik saja?? "_

 _Taeyong mengangguk, " Kau sendiri Hyung?? Ini sudah tahun terakhir untukmu, aku yakin kau semakin sibuk dengan thesis dan research tentang kasus kepolisian.."_

 _" Yaa.. Begitulah Taeyong ahh.. Lagian aku pulang hanya untuk malam ini, ada laporan yang tertinggal di sini dan besok siang aku harus menghantarnya ke dosen.. "_

 _Taeyong mengangguk lagi, " Kau menikmatinya Hyung? "_

 _" Semestinya! Aku hanya harus berusaha lebih giat untuk mendapatkan keputusan yang bagus dan lulus dengan pangkat tertinggi.. "_

 _" Hyung.. Tadi Appa menelefon dan bilang bahawa dia dan Eomma tidak dapat pulang tepat waktu.. Aku punya tugas untuk dua hari ke depan dan itu bermakna uri Bunny bersendirian.. "_

 _" Kau nggak usah khuatir Yong ahh, Taeil ada untuk menjaganya.. Ayo, kau harus istirehat.. Aku juga.. Ini sudah semakin malam.. "_

 _Wajah Taeyong berubah menjadi datar dan dingin saat mendengar nama Taeil dari bibir Gongmyung. Dia tidak menyukai pria tersebut mendekati Doyoung._

 _Setelah memastikan Gongmyung lena, Taeyong menyelinap masuk ke kamar Doyoung dan dia tersenyum._

 _Doyoung hanya memakai boxer dan kemeja kebesaran di tubuhnya. Taeyong menahan nafas saat melihat paha mulus Doyoung, perlahan lahan Taeyong meraba tubuh Doyoung._

 _Erangan Doyoung merasakan tidurnya terganggu menjadi pemacu nafsu Taeyong, hanya dengan erangan biasa Taeyong mulai gila._

 _Enggan bertindak lebih jauh, Taeyong berlari ke ruangannya dan bermain solo._

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Taeil Hyung!! "_

 _Doyoung berlari mendapatkan Taeil setelah dia memasuki perkarangan universiti. Taeil mengusak gemas kepala Bunny kesayangannya._

 _" Kau merindukanku Bunny?? "_

 _" Yes Hyung!! Semalam aku demam dan maaf kerna tidak menghubungimu semalam.. "_

 _" Kau demam? Dan apa yang kau fikirkan dengan datang kuliah hari ini eoh?! "_

 _Doyoung menggaru lehernya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kotak, " Kerna aku merinduimu dan apa kau lupa? Hari ini kau punya pertandingan Hyung! Aku harus datang dan menyemangatimu!! "_

 _" Haha.. Uri Bunny mengingatinya.. Dan, Myung Hyung bilang kau harus menginap di rumahku untuk dua hari.. Setidaknya sehingga Eomma Kim pulang.. Kau mau kan? "_

 _Doyoung hanya mengangguk dan dia bersandar manja pada pundak kekar Taeil tanpa mengetahui Taeyong mulai terbakar dengan api cemburu._

 _" Anak pintar! Moon Eomma pasti senang saat kau datang ke rumah.. Aku yakin kau pasti mau belajar membuat mochi kegemaranku bersama Eomma.. "_

 _Wajah Doyoung memerah dan dia hanya menunduk, setiap kali Taeil membicarakan perihal keluarganya Doyoung pasti terdiam._

 _Mereka akan segera bertunang saat Taeil lulus kuliah dan menikah setelah Taeil mendapatkan gaji pertama dari pekerjaannya. Membayangkan moment tersebut sudah mampu menghadirkan rama rama di dalam perut Doyoung._

 _Tangan keduanya saling bertaut dan mereka segera melangkah ke Vocal Club._

 _" Akan aku pastikan kau mati Taeil! Dan kau Doyoung, akan menjadi milikku! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pesta pertunangan antara Taeil dan Doyoung berjalan dengan meriah, hanya satu orang yang tidak menikmati pesta tersebut._

 _ **LEE TAEYONG**_

 _Taeyong membencinya saat melihat ada cincin yang tersemat indah di jari indah Doyoung, cincin yang menandakan bahawa Doyoung akan menjadi milik Taeil empat bulan dari sekarang._

 _Jiwa muda Taeyong memberontak dan saat tiada sesiapa yang berada di rumahnya, Taeyong memilih untuk menghabisi Doyoung._

 _" Hentikan Yong Hyung!! Aku ini adikmu Hyung!! "_

 _Perkataan Doyoung dibalas dengan tamparan daripada Taeyong, " Diam!! Kau bukan adikku dan tidak akan pernah menjadi adikku!! Kita hanya berkongsi Appa dan darah Appaku tidak mengalir di badanmu!! "_

 _Doyoung tidak kuat untuk melawan, dia hanya mampu menangis saat dia merasakan ada cairan hangat memasuki lubangnya. Doyoung mengigit bibir, memohon di dalam hati agar tiada benih yang tersangkut._

 _Kerna dia adalah **Male Pregnant!!**_

 _Taeyong menepuk pantat Doyoung dan mencium bibir plump milik Doyoung, " Aku menyukaimu Doyoung.. "_

 _Doyoung meringkuk dan menangis, Taeyong mengugut untuk menyebarkan foto bogelnya jika Doyoung membuka mulut._

 _Peristiwa tersebut terus berulang selama sebulan dan mungkin dewi fortuna menyebelahi Doyoung saat itu. Orang tua mereka dan Gongmyung memergoki tindakan bejat Taeyong._

 _Tubuh bogel Doyoung diselimutkan dan Gongmyung membawa Doyoung ke kamarnya. Hatinya sebagai seorang Hyung terluka kerna tidak dapat melindungi adiknya._

 _" Kim Doyoung? "_

 _Doe eyes Doyoung menatap wajah Gongmyung dan tanpa kata Doyoung menangis. Doyoung memeluk erat tubuh Gongmyung, " Hyung, Taeil Hyung pasti membenciku.. "_

 _" Tidak Bunny... Kalau benar dia mencintaimu, dia akan tetap bertahan pada kisah kalian.. Aku mohon maaf Bunny, tidak melindungimu dari ulah Taeyong.. Dan kenapa kau memilih untuk berdiam huh?? "_

 _" Yong Hyung memilih untuk melukai kalian jika aku membuka mulutku.. Aku takut aku hamil Hyung.. Aku belum siap untuk menjadi ibu saat ini, apatah lagi anak dari Yong Hyung.. "_

 _" Tidak sayang.. Kau tidak akan hamil, aku ada untuk melindungimu.. Eomma juga ada di sini.. Tidurlah, Hyung akan menemanimu.. "_

 _Gongmyung mengepal erat jemarinya, helaan nafas kesal terdengar dan dia mengelus wajah kurus Doyoung. " Seharusnya aku pulang Youngie ahh saat hatiku terasa tidak enak.. Tapi aku malah memilih untuk mengabaikannya.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mr. Lee menampar wajah Taeyong, bengang dengan perlakuan bejat yang dilakukan oleh anak semata wayangnya._

 _" Kau tidak punya otak untuk berfikir Taeyong?! Doyoung itu namja special!! Dia seorang male pregnant dan jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya apa yang kau akan lakukan?! Kau memalukan Appa!! Kau lupa bahawa aku dan ibunya Doyoung itu menikah?!! "_

 _Taeyong terhenyak mendengar fakta tentang Doyoung, sedikit pun tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya tentang male pregnant.. Info yang selama ini difikirkan hanyalah sekadar angan angan manusia rupanya terwujud.. Bahkan terwujud di depan matanya sendiri._

 _" Apa kau lupa dengan Samchonmu huh? Yang menetap di Jepun gara gara Grandpa tidak memberinya restu untuk menikah? Itu kerana Samchonmu itu male pregnant! Appa mahu kau ke ruanganmu sekarang dan minggu depan kau akan berpindah ke Kanada!! "_

 _Taeyong mendecih dan dia berlari naik ke atas, tidak menyukai dirinya di marahi._ _Isakan tangisan Doyoung kedengaran namun bukannya Taeyong bersimpati, dia semakin menyukai tangisan tersebut._

 _Keesokan paginya, Taeil datang mengunjungi keluarga Lee setelah mendapatkan panggilan telefon daripada Gongmyung. Gongmyung berbicara empat mata bersama Taeil dan dia menjelaskan tentang hal yang terjadi kepada Doyoung._

 _Wajah Taeil mengeras dan dia melangkah mendekati katil Doyoung, tubuh ringkih bunnynya dipeluk dari belakang._

 _Doyoung kaget dan tanpa kata, Taeil memeluknya erat. " Aku masih menerima dan mencintaimu seperti dulu Kim Doyoung.. "_

 _Doyoung bangun dan menangis di pundaknya Taeil, " Kau pasti kecewa denganku Hyung.. Aku tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama untukmu.. Aku.. Hiks.. Hiks..Aku kotor Hyung.. "_

 _" Tidak.. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Eomma, jadi aku mohon sayang.. Kau harus kuat dan jangan pernah menyerah.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu.. "_

 _Peristiwa tersebut terus dibiarkan tergantung sepi, tiada satu pun yang membuka mulut perihal kasus jijik yang berlaku di antara keluarga tersebut. Perpindahan Taeyong dilewatkan atas permintaannya Taeyong untuk menjadi saksi di atas ikatan suci antara Doyoung dan Taeil._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kartu undangan untuk pesta pernikahan Doyoung dan Taeil mula disebarkan, fitting untuk pernikahan mereka juga selesai._

 _Tarikh keramat 17 Juli menjadi tarikh untuk keduanya menyatu. Doyoung tampak cantik di dalam persalinan sut merah jambu dan putih yang sedang berjalan di atas karpet. Debaran menjelma di dalam perut Doyoung saat dia menyaksikan tubuh kekar Taeil terbalut dengan jas hitam. Kontras dengan dirinya._

 _" Taeil.. Aku percayakan Doyoung kecilku untukmu.. "_

 _" Haha.. Aku akan menjaganya Hyung, sama seperti aku menjaga nyawaku sendiri.. "_

 _Pendeta Park membacakan sumpah ikatan suci di antara mereka dan setelah mereka selesai mengangkat sumpah, " Dengan ini aku mengesahkan bahawa kalian.. "_

 _Belum sempat lafaz itu dilafazkan sehingga ke akhir, Taeil tumbang menyembah bumi. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, jas putih yang dipakai Doyoung terkena percikan darah._

 _" Hyung!! Taeil Hyung!! "_

 _Tubuh Taeil digoncang dan Doyoung menangis, " Hyung!! Myung Hyung bantu aku!! "_

 _Taeil dibawa ke rumah sakit namun terlambat, Tuhan lebih memilih untuk mengambil malaikat tersebut kembali padanya._

 _Tiada lafaz yang mengatakan mereka sah sebagai suami istri, hanya sekadar cincin pertunangan yang menyatakan mereka adalah kekasih dan tunangan._

 _Doyoung memangku kepala Taeil sambil membersihkan darah yang tetap keluar dari malaikat miliknya itu, Taeil tersenyum dan tangannya mengelap air mata Doyoung._

 _" Berhenti menangis dear.. Maafkan aku kerna membuatmu menangis.. Jangan pernah menyerah pada takdir Bunny.. "_

 _" Tidak Hyung!! Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku!! Taeil Hyung!! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Doyoung menunduk dan menatap cincin jarinya sudah seminggu Taeil meninggal dan Doyoung masih belum mampu menerimanya. Dia menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan cepat panik bahkan mengalami guncangan emosi._

 _Gongmyung mendekati Doyoung, " Youngie ahh.. Ayo, kau harus keluar... Ada Kang Joon di sini.. Dia ingin menemuimu.. "_

 _Doyoung turun dan dia menemukan siluet Kang Joon yang sedang mengobrol bersama orang tuanya. Doyoung memeluk pinggang ramping ibunya, dan dia menangis._

 _" Mama.. Aku merindukan Taeil Hyung... "_

 _Taeyong hanya mendiamkan diri tapi dia memandang tepat ke arah wajah Doyoung. Benci melihat wajah tersebut menangis._

 _Taeyong menghulurkan minuman kepada orang tua mereka dan dia berlalu ke tingkat atas. Senyuman sinis terpatri di wajahnya. Menunggu sakaratul maut datang menjemput insan yang seharusnya pergi sekarang._

 _" Mama!! Appa!! "_

 _Tangisan kedengaran di ruangan sepi tersebut dan Taeyong hanya berdiam. Enggan terlihat tersakiti, dia memilih untuk mendiamkan diri._

 _Jiwa duo Kim yang rapuh semakin berantakan.. Kepingan hati mereka semakin pecah dan tidak dapat di satukan. Hanya menunggu masa untuk terpuruk di dalam ruangan kegelapan._

 _Tuhan itu tidak kejam, hanya dia ingin menguji sejauh mana kalian mampu bertahan. Doyoung terdiam, hanya memerhatikan dua tubuh tersebut di bakar dan di tabur di dalam laut._

 _Doyoung terduduk dan memeluk tubuhnya. Dia belum mampu menerima kenyataan bahawa bakal suaminya meninggal pada hari mereka menikah dan orang tuanya menyusul seminggu kemudian._

 _" Apa salahku Tuhan?? "_

 _Taeyong pergi menjauh setelah pemakaman orang tua mereka dan tidak pernah pulang. Hanya sekeping surat ditinggalkan untuk mereka._

 _" **Aku yang menghabisi insan yang kau sayang Doyoungie.. Jika aku tidak mampu memilikimu, semua orang tidak akan memilikimu.. "**_

 _Kang Joon menghela nafas saat dia menemukan surat tersebut dan tanpa kata ubun kepala duo Kim dicium perlahan. Tangisan jatuh tatkala melihat jiwa mereka berkecai. Sekejam itukah Lucifer ketika merenggut jiwa suci??_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **YutaMochie :**_ _Maaf kerna terus menyakiti mereka.. Kisah ke depan adalah bagaimana mereka bertemu dan terpisah.. Silahkan enjoy chap ini.._

 _ **JohnTenny :**_ _Kerna cinta itu tidak mudah untuk dimiliki.. Maaf kerna menyakiti mereka.. Silahkan enjoy critanya.._

 _Makasih udah menikmati ceritaku.. Aku hanya tunas di bidang BL dan aku mohon tunjuk ajarnya.. Di chap depan, siapa sebenarnya Kun akan aku dedahkan.. Bisa kalian menebak siapa sebenarnya Kun??_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Who Is He?

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa)

 **Content** : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

 _ **Siapa sebenarnya Qian Kun.**_

 _Taeyong tersenyum puas setelah berhasil kabur dan mendarat di negara bambu tersebut. Karikatur panda memenuhi jalan, tidak lupa akan warna merah dan emas yang menghiasi setiap rumah di sana._

 _Sadarlah Taeyong bahawa masyarakat di sana sedang sibuk menyiapkan kedatangan pesta mereka. Pesta membawa kembali roh dari kubur, di percaya mereka akan pulang kepada keluarga saat malam antara dunia itu terhubung._

 _" Gege!! "_

 _Taeyong berpaling dan dia melihat siluet lelaki yang berlari mendekat bersama seorang bodyguard._

 _" Kau lelah Ge? "_

" _Tidak dan siapa lelaki ini? "_

 _Kun berpaling ke arah Daniel, " Dia bodyguardku yang baru.. Aku diugut oleh musuh Appa.. Dan kenapa kau ke sini Ge? "_

 _Taeyong berjalan meninggalkan si adik, dan dengan pantas Kun mengatur langkah menyamai langkah Taeyong._

 _" Masih ingat akan duo Kim? Lebih tepat bakal istriku?? "_

 _" Myung Hyung dan juga Doyoungie.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Hyung?! "_

 _Taeyong tersenyum licik, dia membiarkan pertanyaan Kun tidak terjawab. Kereta Ferrari milik Kun meluncur laju, membelah kebisingin kota haiwan panda itu._

 _Kun menilik spion kaca, fokusnya terletak kepada Taeyong. Mindanya tidak fokus, Taeyong itu tidak terduga, kapan pun bisa meledak seperti bom._

 _" Qian Kun.. Dengarkan aku, aku hanya akan berbicara sekali dan tiada ulangan.. "_

 _Pundak Kun menegang, jika Taeyong berbicara dingin itu berarti apa_ _bakal dibicarakan adalah hal yang serius._

 _" Aku menghabisi mereka Qian Kun.. Aku benci melihat mereka memisahkan aku dan Doyoung.. Aku membenci Mama Kim dan Appa.. Moon Taeil juga.. "_

 _" Apa yang kau maksudkan Gege? "_

 _" Appa berada di syurga bersama Mama kita.. Taeil dan Mama Kim juga.. "_

 _Kereta Ferrari tersebut terhenti dan menabrak bahu jalan. Tangan Kun bergetar dan peluh dingin menitik._

 _" Kau pasti hanya bercanda Gege.. "_

 _Taeyong menggeleng dan tertawa, dia puas melihat semuanya berantakan. Jika dia sakit, semua harus sakit._

 _Air mata Kun merembes, " Kau gila Ge?!! Kau membunuh ibuku gara gara dia berpenyakitan dan sekarang kau membunuh mereka?!! Apa yang ada dibenakmu huh?!!! "_

 _" Lucifer.. "_

 _Kun terhenyak saat mendengar jawapan Taeyong, enggan mencari ribut dia berlalu pergi._

 _Fikirannya melayang ke waktu lalu, saat di mana Mr. Lee atau Baba mengenalkan Taeyong kepadanya sebagai Gege. Mereka terikat dengan hubungan saudara berlainan ibu._

 _Kun tidak mengenal rapat peribadi Taeyong, hanya satu yang jelas iaitu Taeyong bisa meledak kapan pun. Kau tidak akan mampu menebaknya._

 _Mama Kun meninggal ketika usianya hanya 11 tahun dan dia ditemukan tewas dengan racun. Taeyong membunuhnya dengan racun yang tidak menyakiti si mangsa._

 _Mr. Lee memilih untuk menikah dengan mamanya Doyoung saat ibu kepada Taeyong tewas di dalam kecelakaan. Kun dititipkan di keluarga Wong manakala Taeyong di bawa bersama._

 _Hidup Kun tidak seindah karangan, ianya penuh dengan liku bahkan Kun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia masih hidup._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _" Ada apa denganmu Kun? "_

 _Pertanyaan Daniel hanya dibiarkan tergantung sepi, Kun masih belum berbicara setelah pulang dari bandara. Jiwanya seakan hilang._

 _" Apa Taeyong Ge perlu membunuh mereka? Doyoung Ge itu seperti malaikat, mengapa Gege memilih untuk menyakitinya? "_

 _Daniel mengela nafas saat menyadari majikannya mulai berantakan, pundak Kun ditepuk dan Daniel tersenyum kecil._

 _" Kerna setiap kejahatan itu pasti ada di balik kebaikan.. Hakikat dunia Kun ahh.. Kau tidak akan bahagia tanpa ujian.. "_

" _Lucifer itu kejam.. Mengapa harus ada manusia yang mengikuti langkah mereka? Emang apa yang spesial tentang Lucifer?? Kejahatan mereka?? "_

 _" Dengarkanku.. Setiap titik kebaikan di dunia ini punya kisah kelam di belakangnya.. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi kepada Taeyong dulu huh? Mr. Lee hampir membunuhnya Qian Kun.. Kau juga yang menceritakannya kepadaku.. "_

 _" Heol.. Sudahlah.. Aku mau istirehat.. Perhatikan Gege.. "_

 _Langkah kaki Kun di atur mendekati ruangan yang sudah lama dikunci. Helaan nafasnya semakin memberat saat langkahnya hampir kepada knob pintu tersebut._

 _Hanyir darah menusuk rongga hidung Kun, balang yang tersusun rapi di rak di perhatikan. Ada mata, jantung, dan jari yang masih ada cincin di sana._

 _Tag nama " Qi Bing Bing " tertera di sana. Wanita ini dibunuh Taeyong saat Taeyong memergokinya sedang curang bersama Hansol._

 _Hansol belum mengenali Yuta saat itu. Taeyong benci dirinya di sakiti dan dia memilih untuk membunuh Bing Bing sebagai pelampasian rasa sakit yang di dapatkan._

 _Kun beralih mendekati board yang tertampal foto orang yang diincar Taeyong. Ada nama Doyoung di sana._

 _Taeyong adalah insan pemaksa, dia tidak akan beralah sebelum memiliki apa yang diinginkannya. Kim Doyoung._

 _Kun berputar di dalam ruangan tersebut dan aroma darah semakin menusuk hidungnya, cairan merah kental ditemukannya di sudut kamar._

 _" Kau menyakiti dirimu lagi Ge? "_

 _Kun hanya berpura tidak mengetahui bahawa Taeyong itu suka melukai dirinya, jika bertindak gegabah yang ada Taeyong semakin jauh._

 _Ruangan tersebut menyimpan seribu kisah sebenar keluarga Qian dan Lee. Hanya Kun yang mengerti semuanya dan hanya Taeyong yang mengenali dirinya sendiri._

 _" Apa aku harus berlaku kasar kepadamu Gege? "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Deringan alarm membangunkan Kun, nyawanya masih belum terkumpul namun dia harus bangkit._

 _Matanya terbelalak saat menemukan tubuh kaku Daniel di sudut biliknya, di penuhi darah!_

 _" Niel?! Kau mendengarkan aku? Niel ahh!! "_

 _Dengan langkah yang masih lelah, Kun mendapatkan Daniel dan tubuh tersebut tumbang. Ibu jari milik Daniel tiada bahkan jantungnya!_

 _" **Maaf... Dia terlalu perkasa untuk aku lewatkan.. Semoga kau suka.. "**_

 _Kun terduduk dan termangu, nota kecil yang Taeyong selitkan di celahan jari yang masih utuh membuatkan akal sehatnya hilang._

 _Tubuh Kun tersentak saat mendengar deringan telefon, nama Yukhei tertera di sana._

 _" Ge! Kau baik baik saja?! "_

 _" Apa maksudmu Yukhei ahh? "_

 _" Ada jari yang diutuskan kepadaku dan juga nota kecil.. " **Setiap kebenaran akan ditemani dengan kejahatan - TY** "_

 _Kun memijat tulang hidungnya saat mendengar bicara Yukhei, " Dengarkan aku Yukhei.. Kau jangan pernah coba untuk mencari aku ke mana mana.. Tetap di sana! "_

 _" Gege mu itu gila!! Sampai kapan kau mau membiarkannya huh?! "_

 _Hardikan Yukhei tidak menggentarkan Kun. Kun hanya tertawa kecil._

 _" Sekalipun kau membencinya, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya Yukhei.. Dia gege dan satu ayah denganku.. Manakala kau adalah sepupuku.. Aku menyayangi kalian.."_

 _" Bicara mengarutmu tidak akan pernah habis Ge! Dengarkan aku, jika kau sudah mulai lelah kau tahu untuk mencariku di mana.. Jaga dirimu Ge.. "_

 _Kun mengarahkan maidnya membersihkan tubuh kekar Daniel dan dia turun ke bawah. Mencari kelibat Taeyong, Taeyong sedang menikmati sarapan paginya ditemani dengan permainan baru._

 _" Kau suka hadiahnya Kun? "_

 _Kun tersentak saat Taeyong menanyakan perihal " hadiah " yang barusan di dapatkan._

 _" Tidak.. Terlalu kotor bagiku Gege.. "_

 _" Ahh.. Sayang sekali, ku kira kau menyukainya.. Ingin hadiah yang lain? "_

 _Kun menghempas gelas di tangannya, matanya menatap tajam akan wajah datar Taeyong. Taeyong itu tidak gentar dan dia tidak akan pernah tunduk._

 _" Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh Niel? Dia itu orang kepercayaanku Ge! "_

 _" Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia bertindak gegabah saat menemukan aku terluka! "_

 _ **SHIT**_

 _Aku lupa untuk bilang kepadanya supaya membiarkan Taeyong saat menemukan dirinya terluka.. "_

 _Kun mendecih dan dia menarik pergelangan Taeyong, masih ada kesan kelaran yang baru di sana._

 _" Sampai kapan kau mau menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kulitmu itu sudah tidak cantik Gege!! "_

 _" Kau tahu Kun.. Setiap dari goresan ini memberikan aku kenikmatan.. "_

 _Taeyong melenggang pergi dan Kun terduduk.. Mengeluh akan nasibnya yang seakan akan tiada henti._

 _Jantung milik Daniel menemaninya bersarapan pagi dan jujur Kun ingin mati. Terlalu sakit rasanya menyembunyikan kisah kelam antaranya dan Taeyong._

 _Wajah Daniel dan orang tuanya terbayang bayang di mindanya. Semuanya seakan akan kaku, tiada satu pun yang bisa menghentikan Taeyong._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kun berjalan masuk ke ruangan putih yang Taeyong sukai. Ada Taeyong di sana yang membiarkan darahnya mengalir ke dalam baskom._

 _Kun mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia menemukan cincin di gantungan tersebut. Nama Taeil terukir di sana bahkan ada cincin yang terukir nama Doyoung dan Taeyong bersebelahan._

 _" Sampai kapan kau mau menakluki Doyoung? Dia bukan milikmu Gege.. "_

 _" Tidak.. Dia milikku sampai kapan pun!! "_

 _Taeyong menatap nyalang wajah Kun dan dia menumbuk wajah kacak tersebut._

 _" Kau harus sadar Gege!! Kita terikat dengan mereka sebagai saudara tiri!! "_

 _" Tidak!! Aku dan dia tidak memiliki apa apa hubungan!! "_

 _" Bicara apa kau Ge?!! Baba menikah dengan ibunya dan mereka tidak bercerai, kau yang membunuh mereka!! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Ge?! "_

 _" Kebahagiaan... "_

 _" Tch.. Kau tidak akan bahagia dengan membunuh! Apa yang ada mindamu sebenarnya Ge?!! "_

" _Katakan padaku apa yang kau akan lakukan di saat semua yang kau sayangi di ambil?! Kau mampu tersenyum huh?! Aku tidak pernah mengenal arti bahagia!! "_

 _" Bahagia? Bukan itu yang kau tiada Ge, tapi empati diri! Kau yang berfikir kau tidak bahagia!! Jadi berhenti!! "_

 _Kun merentap tangan Taeyong dan membenahi luka tersebut, darah yang keluar semakin banyak dan wajah datar Taeyong mulai pucat._

 _Kun menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, coba untuk tidak cemas. Dia benci saat Taeyong mulai rapuh dan berbicara yang bukan bukan._

 _Wajah pucat Taeyong diperhatikan lama, lantas dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil mencempung tubuh ringkih Taeyong._

 _Tetesan darah yang mengotori lantai dibiarkan, di benaknya hanya nyawa Taeyong. Sekejam apa pun Taeyong, mereka tetap saudara. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tubuh Taeyong diperhatikan saksama, ada nadi denyutan di sana tanda dia masih hidup. Kedua tangannya diikat, hanya untuk berjaga jaga sekiranya dia bertindak gegabah._

 _" Qian Kun... "_

 _Kun menunduk hormat kepada seorang wanita di depannya._

 _" Selamat datang Lady Victoria.. "_

 _Victoria tersenyum, " Tidak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan Lady.. Aku ini ibu saudaramu Qian Kun.. "_

 _" Aku sudah terbiasa Lady.. Sulit bagi lidahku untuk memanggilmu sebagai Aunty.. "_

 _" Ya sudah.. Bagaimana kabar Gege mu?? "_

 _" Begitulah Lady.. Bertindak gegabah, menyakiti insan lain bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri.. Kau pasti lebih tahu apa yang dilakukan Taeyong Ge.. "_

 _" Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yukhei.. Dengarkan aku Qian Kun.. Kau tidak akan bisa menakluki Taeyong sendiri, dia lebih bahaya daripada apa yang kau fikirkan.."_

 _Kun mengangguk tanda mengerti._

 _" Aku tidak bisa memarahinya.. Aku mengerti bahawa dia yang membunuh kakakku, dan dia masih anak kecil.. "_

 _" Maafkan aku Lady.. Kerna gagal melindungi ibuku sendiri.. "_

 _Victoria hanya menggeleng, tiada penyesalan yang terlintas di raganya. Hanya rasa kasian kepada Taeyong._

 _" Aku harus pergi Qian Kun.. Hubungi aku sekiranya Gegemu berulah.. Selamat tinggal.. "_

 _Kun menunduk hormat dan dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong bersendirian. Fikirannya mulai keliru dan hanya helaan nafas yang mampu diutarakan._

 _Terkadang hidup itu tidak seindah yang difikirkan dan realiti itu lebih kejam ketimbang mimpi. Jika kau jatuh, bangkit dan mulai dari awal. Bukan hidup namanya jika tiada ujian dan duka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Guest :** Iya.. Maaf kerna bikin TY itu jahat.. Kau pasti akan mengerti nanti mengapa TY begitu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	10. Chapter 10 : A Miracle

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family Entertainment masing- masing. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita. Idenya asli dari author.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa)

 **Content** : BL, MPreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 8 dan 9 adalah chapter dimana author menceritakan bagaimana Taeyong saat bersama keluarga dan keluarganya di sini.. Dua chap tersebut lebih kepada chapter flashback dan untuk chapter ini, setting masanya kembali ke masa sekarang.. Harap tiada yang salah faham ya.. :)_**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang menerpa di gegendang telinganya. Firasat seorang ibu mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Jemarinya meraba sudut kamar, coba untuk mencari suis lampu dan ketemu. Sinar lampu yang menerangi kamar tersebut membuatkannya pusing.

Yuta bangkit dan keluar, coba untuk mencari Kun atau Jungwoo. Yang ditemui malah tubuh anak kecil yang bersimbah darah.

" Hentikan Dongho sialan!! "

Dongho yang ketika itu asyik melukai Kenta terus berpaling dan dia menatap sengit ke arah Yuta. Jeno masih menangis, tidak menggemari pemandangan yang disaksikan sekarang.

" Mau apa kau Yuta? "

" Lepaskan mereka!! Emang apa yang diperbuat mereka sehingga kau melukai mereka?! "

Jeno mulai lemas, tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Tiada asupan gizi yang didapatkan sejak hari pertama dia di dekap di sini.

Hanya hari ini dia dibawa bermain di ruangan berhampiran kamar tidur Yuta.

" Eomma.. Appa.. Selamatkan Jeno.. "

Dongho berpaling dan dia mendekati tubuh kecil Jeno. Benci melihat tangisan Jeno, dia bertindak mencekik leher Jeno.

" Hentikan bodoh!!! "

Yuta bertindak menerjang Dongho dan itu berhasil menyebabkan tubuh kekar tersebut tumbang.

" Ayo sayang.. Kau masih bisa berlari?? "

Kenta mengangguk saat Yuta mendapatkannya dan Jeno.

Sadar akan Dongho yang kapan pun bisa bangun, Yuta berlari ke ruangan kamar Jaemin di bawah tanah.

Yuta meletakkan Jeno di atas katil dan dia memeriksa seluruh tubuh ringkih tersebut, ada luka tembakan di sana.

" Oh God.. Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu nak? "

Kenta hanya mendiamkan diri, dia sadar pria di hadapannya adalah Yuta.

Pria malaikat yang selalu di ceritakan oleh Hansol kepadanya. " _Mama cantik Appa.. Sama seperti apa yang Appa bilang.. "_

Jemari Yuta telatan membersihkan luka di tubuh Jeno dan dia menukar pakaian Jeno dengan pakaian Jaemin yang masih utuh di ruangan tersebut.

Sadar dia mengabaikan seorang anak kecil, Yuta berpaling. " Kau baik baik saja sayang? "

Kenta tersenyum haru, suara yang selama ini yang dia inginkan akhirnya muncul. Bertanya khabar dengan selembutnya.

Enggan membuang waktu, Kenta berlari mendapatkan Yuta. " Aku baik baik saja Mama.. Aku dan Appa merindukanmu Mama.. "

Tubuh Yuta menegang, tapi dia hanya membiarkan Kenta memeluk tubuhnya.

Saat dirasakan Kenta mulai tenang, Yuta bertanya. " Siapa namamu dear? "

" Ji Kenta.. Namaku Ji Kenta.. "

Kenta mengeluarkan sebentuk cincin yang dihadiahkan oleh Hansol saat usianya menginjak satu tahun.

" Appa bilang, cincin ini milik Mama.. Kata Appa, hanya ada ini satu satunya tanda bahawa aku anak Mama.. "

Yuta menahan tangis, dia mengenali cincin itu. Cincin yang ditempah khas oleh Hansol untuknya sebagai cincin perkahwinan.

" Sayang.. Kau sudah besar.. Kau tumbuh dengan baik bukan? "

Kenta mengangguk dan dia mengelap air mata Yuta, " Shh.. Mama jangan menangis.. ada aku di sini.. "

" Tidak sayang.. Cuba ulangin apa yang kau bicarakan.. M. A. M. A? "

" Mama.. "

" Mama.. "

" Mama.. "

Cukup dengan hanya tiga panggilan tersebut, Yuta menangis keras. Tubuh kecil Kenta didekap erat dan dia tersenyum puas.

" Kau terluka dear? "

" Hanya sedikit Mama.. Jeno yang lebih teruk.. Kita harus keluar dari sini Mama.. Jaehyun Samchon pasti khuatir akan Jeno.. "

" Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyun? "

Kenta mengangguk dan Yuta menangis lagi.

" _Kau gila Taeyong!! Jeno hanya anak kecil untuk kau sakiti!! "_

" Kita akan keluar sayang, cuma untuk sekarang Mama harus menunggu Jeno sadar eoh.. Kau harus istirehat.. Mama ada di sini.. "

Yuta menepuk kecil tubuh Kenta dan dia mulai terlena, ada rasa sakit di dada Yuta saat semuanya mulai terletak.

Dia harus kabur atau mereka bertiga akan mati dibunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kun menatap sebal akan Jungwoo yang masih mendiamkan diri. Bubur dan susu hangat yang dihidangkan tidak dihiraukan.

" Sampai kapan kau akan berkeras huh? "

" Sampai kapan pun!! Aku tidak menyukai ini Gege!! "

" Setidaknya minum susu untuk ibu hamil itu Jungwoo.. Bayi itu butuh asupan gizi Jungwoo.. "

" Tidak!!! Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia anak dari raja iblis Gege!! "

Kun menghela nafas dan mengusap dadanya, " Anak itu juga keponakanku Jungwoo.. Jika kau membencinya, setidaknya jadilah ibu yang utuh.. Aku akan menjaganya setelah kau melahirkannya.. "

Jungwoo menggigit bibirnya, " Aku tidak menyukainya Gege.. Bagaimana Yukhei Hyung akan menerimaku nanti? "

" Yukhei sudah tahu akan hal ini.. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya, jadi aku mohon jaga dirimu Jungwoo.. "

Jungwoo menangis dan dia memeluk tubuh Kun, " Bantu aku melahirkan anak ini Gege.. Dan jaga dia untukku.. "

" Aku berjanji, jadi berhenti berulah dan minum susunya.. "

Kun hanya melihat pria manis di depannya saksama, ada rasa bersalah terbit di hatinya. Perut buncit Jungwoo diperhatikan lama, " _Aku akan menjagamu Angel.. "_

Setelah selesai menguruskan Jungwoo, Kun beredar dan dia melangkah ke ruangan Yuta. Tiada kelibat Yuta di sana, Kun bergegas mencari pria tersebut.

CCTV di ruangan rahsia di perhatikan saksama, dan Kun menghela nafas lega. Yuta ada di ruangan Jaemin.

Tanpa melengahkan waktu, Kun berlari ke ruangan tersebut. " Yuta Hyung? "

" Kun? "

" Siapa mereka Hyung?!! "

Yuta tersenyum, " Dia putra sulungku Kun.. Kau ingat Hansol Hyung? Ini putraku dengannya.. Dan anak kacak di sana adalah putra Jaehyun.. "

" Jaehyun?? "

" Hmm.. Bantu mereka Kun.. Jangan izinkan Taeyong melukai mereka.. Taeyong membenci orang tua mereka.. "

" Bisa aku menyentuh mereka? "

Yuta mengangguk mengizinkan, ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

" Kenta cantik Hyung.. Sepertimu, dan Jeno persis seperti Jaehyun.. Aku jadi merindukan mereka.. "

" Kau sudah memilih yang terbaik untuk semua.. Tidak semuanya akan menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan.. Seperti calon malaikatmu.. "

" Malaikat kecilku pasti bahagia di sana Hyung.. Aku yakin, ada peri yang menjaganya.. "

" Sudahlah Kun.. Bagaimana dengan Jungwoo? "

Kun menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

" Dia tetap membenci malaikat di rahimnya.. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari sahaja lagi dia akan melahirkan.. "

" Kau tidak berada di posisinya, jadi kau tidak mengerti.. Dia terluka dan trauma Kun.. "

Kun hanya tersenyum hiba, " Istirehatlah Hyung.. Aku akan mengamankan malaikat kecil ini dari Taeyong Ge.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur Jaehyun ingin tertawa namun dia tidak bisa, ada rasa gundah di hatinya. Akhirnya doe eyes kelinci kesayangannya terbuka.

" Hyung.. Kau sudah sadar dear? "

Doyoung kelu, dia tidak mengenali pria di hadapannya. Mindanya keliru dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

" A.. ai.. aii.. aiiirr.. "

Tanpa lengah Jaehyun membantu Doyoung minum, rasanya lega saat mengetahui tadi pagi istrimu sadar.

" Kau mengenaliku Hyung? "

Doyoung hanya mengerjapkan matanya, dia masih keliru.

" Jaehyun? ", suara Yesung menerpa dari belakang. Ada gurat khuatir di wajah Jaehyun saat Yesung memanggilnya.

" Iya Hyung.. ", perkataannya tidak keluar dengan jelas. Jaehyun seakan bungkam.

Yesung datang dan mengajaknya keluar, " Aku sudah memeriksa Doyoung, tiada yang salah dengan kesihatannya.. "

" Syukurlah.. Tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenaliku Hyung? "

" Semuanya butuh proses Jae.. Mindanya menyimpan memori saat kau muda dua tahun lalu.. Mindanya juga tiada memori melahirkan Jisung.. Kau harus banyak bersabar.."

" Tapi bagaimana dengan kecederaan saraf yang kau katakan dulu Hyung? "

" Tiada yang perlu kau khuatirkan.. Sarafnya tidak cedera parah, hanya dia masih perlu belajar untuk berjalan karna ototnya mulai kejang.. "

Sekali lagi namja putih susu ini tersenyum lebar, ada berita gembira mulai menemaninya. Hanya sekarang dia perlu lebih berwaspada dan giat mencari Jeno dan Kenta.

Johnny mampir bersama Ten, namja Thailand tersebut menangis haru saat menyadari pria kelinci tersebut masih mengenalinya.

Jaehyun mendiamkan diri di pintu kamar sambil mendekap Jisung yang terlena. " _Apa Youngie Hyung akan mengenali Jisung?? "_

Jaehyun terus memerhatikan Jisung dan Doyoung silih berganti, dia harus berani memberitahu hal yang sebenar kepada Doyoung.

Jaehyun membuka knob pintu dan semua mata terarah kepadanya. Ludah ditelan tanda gugup, " Doyoung Hyung? "

Doyoung melebarkan senyumnya, " Kemarikan Jisung untukku Jaehyun.. "

Jaehyun terhenyak, ada bulir kristal di matanya.

" Kau mengenalinya Hyung?? " ,pertanyaan yang sekadar mencari kepastian.

" Dia membesar bersamaku dari bulan ke tiga aku di rawat di sini. Aku mengenal suaranya, mengenali suaramu.. Hanya tadi aku keliru.. "

Oh Tuhan.. Sungguh, ada bahagia yang menghentam dada Jaehyun. Bahagia yang tidak dapat digambarkan. Sungguh, dewi fortuna menyebelahinya hari ini.

Jisung terjaga dan orang pertama yang berada di depannya adalah Doyoung.

" Mmaa.. maa.. ma.. ma.. Mama.. "

" Oh! Perkataan pertama yang sempurna!! ", pekik Ten gemas.

Jisung menggapai ibunya dan mulai mencari nipple Doyoung. Asi kegemarannya masih ada dengan bukti kaos Doyoung mulai basah.

" Pelan pelan baby Sungie.. Kau bisa tersedak nanti.. "

Jisung hanya tertawa sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Dia bahagia melihat ibunya sembuh.

Jaehyun memeluk erat tubuh namja kelinci tersebut, seakan melindunginya daripada semua yang akan mendatang.

Jaehyun enggan kehilangan Doyoung untuk kedua kalinya, cukup dia terlepas pegangan Doyoung dan menyebabkan dia terluka.

Image Doyoung tercampak ke pembahagi jalan dan bermandikan darah masih segar di ingatannya, bahkan bagaimana malaikat kecilnya berjuang untuk hidup.

Jisung menerima impak dari hentaman kereta orang asing yang menabrak Doyoung, dia lahir sebagai seorang anak yang lambat berbicara.

Perkataan pertamanya adalah " Mama " dan ianya terucap saat dia sudah menginjak umur dua tahun.

" _Izinkan kebahagiaan ini kekal.. "_

Jaehyun hanya mampu berkata di dalam hatinya, surai cantik Doyoung dicium berulang kali. Bahkan Johnny turut menangis, dia bahagia adiknya mulai tersenyum dan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hansol memecahkan cermin kaca di hadapannya. Dia benci kerna gagal mencari anak kesayangannya.

Kran air yang terbuka di biarkan, ada rasa kecewa tersimpan di dadanya saat semua hacker yang dipanggil tidak menemui Kenta.

" _Lord.. Hanya Kenta satu satunya penopang hidupku saat Yuta dibawa pergi.. "_

Hansol menatap jam di dinding, waktunya tersisa 24 jam untuk mendapatkan Kenta tanpa melukai Jaemin mau pun Doyoung.

Hansol bukan seorang pria bejat yang rela menikam belakang seorang sahabat demi orang lain. Mereka semua tersakiti.

" Cari mereka sehingga ke temu Choi Minho!! "

Minho mengangguk!

Siap untuk menjalankan perintah dari Hansol, Heechul dan Siwon bahkan tidak tidur kerna mencari Kenta.

Hansol.. Aku harap kau bisa bersabar dan tanganinya dengan kepala dingin.. "

Ucapan Heechul mendapat delikan dari Hansol, " Bicara apa kau Hyung? "

" Aku tahu kau terfikir untuk mendapatkan Doyoung ataupun Jaemin demi Kenta.. "

Mata Hansol membulat, dia menelan ludah.

" For fucking God sake, you ain't do it bastard!! You will be same with them if you choose to bring Doyoung or Jaemin along! "

Itu suara Siwon, Siwon akan menegurnya di dalam bahasa asing saat dia mulai berantakan.

" Aku memang tidak mempercayai Tuhan itu ada, tapi Jesus.. Kau berfikir sehingga ke tahap itu? Tiada yang untung, malah Taeyong tertawa saat mendapatkan mereka tanpa perlu menyakiti.. "

Hansol terduduk, teguran Heechul dan Siwon menyadarkannya dari fikiran bejatnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mama!! "

Jisoo tertawa sebaik sahaja mataharinya memanggilnya manja.

" Iya Jaemin sayang.. Kau mau apa huh? "

Jaemin menggeleng dan memilih untuk menghirup bau harum vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jisoo.

" Kau ini seperti koala Jaemin, Mama harus bersiap sayang.. "

" Tidak.. Di sini.. "

Jisoo aneh, " _Ada apa dengan matahariku hari ini? "_

Jaemin mau Mama di sini? Menemanin Jaemin? "

" Ehem!! Mama, Jaemin, Han Imo.. "

" Jaemin mau bermain bersama Mama dan Jeonghan Imo di sini?? Jaemin nggak mau Mama pergi?? "

Jaemin mengangguk. Bicaranya mulai tidak jelas saat dia mendengar kata bahawa Himchan akan menghukumnya. Chanyeol sudah berusaha sehabis baik untuk memulihkannya, namun tetap Jaemin bungkam.

" Jisoo yaa.. Ayo, kita harus pergi.. "

Jaemin mencebik dan Jisoo tersenyum, " Ayo, Mama bilangin kepada Imo supaya tidak pergi eoh.. Kau harus tetap tersenyum matahari Mama.. "

Jisoo mendukung tubuh Jaemin dan dia mendekati Jeonghan, " Hannie.. Ada sesuatu yang matahari kita ingin bicarakan.. "

Jeonghan menatap mata Jaemin, dirinya tenang saat melihat mata cantik tersebut. " Apa dia Jaem?? "

Jaemin menunjuk Jeonghan, dirinya sendiri dan Jisoo kemudian lantai.

" Ahh.. Mataharinya Jisoo Mama ingin tinggal di sini? Bermain bersama Mama dan Imo? "

Melihat anggukan antusias Jaemin, Jeonghan tergelak. " Baik Angel, tapi Imo harus berbicara dulu dengan doktornya.. Kau mengerti? "

Jaemin mengangguk dan dia mulai meronta, meminta di lepaskan. Jisoo melepaskannya, dan Jaemin mulai berlari kecil.

" Jeonghan, bagaimana aku akan melepaskannya kelak?? Aku semakin menyayangi dia.. "

Jeonghan memegang erat tangan Jisoo, " Berusahalah menjadi Mama yang terbaik untuknya.. Mungkin saat dia sudah besar, dia akan kembali mencarimu.. "

Jeonghan mengerti pria cantik di hadapannya merindukan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, dan itulah yang Jaemin lakukan saat dia muncul di panti asuhan milik Leeteuk.

Jisoo mulai tertawa tulus dan seringkali dia memergoki Jisoo menemani Jaemin sehingga berakhir mereka berdua tidur di katil yang sama.

Punat telefon ditekan dan seperti biasa jika Jaemin berulah manja, maka doktornya akan mampir ke rumah.

" _Baik Han.. Aku akan ke sana, pastikan Jaemin dalam keadaan yang baik saat aku sampai.. Kalian juga.._ "

" Iya akan aku pastikan Hae Hyung.. Jaemin manjanya akut sekali hari ini.. "

" _Baik_.. _Aku tutup dulu.. Dalam waktu 30 minit aku akan sampai.. "_

Bunyi klakson kedengaran dan Jisoo membuka pintu, " Ohh Hae Hyung.. Silahkan masuk Hyung.. "

" Dokter!! "

Donghae mendepakan tangannya saat dia menyadari Jaemin berlari mendapatkannya.

" Kau merindukan aku Jaem? "

" Hngg! Loli! "

Donghae mengeluarkan sebatang lolipop untuk Jaemin, makanan favorite Jaemin setiap kali dia datang bertandang.

" Kau harus memberus gigimu setelah ini Hong Jaemin.. "

Jaemin mengangguk lucu, dia mendiamkan diri di atas riba Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum saat tiada yang salah dengan pasiennya, hanya Jaemin masih takut untuk berbicara.

" Jaemin kalian baik baik saja, usahakan untuk membawa dirinya keluar. Bawa dia ke taman bermain dan lepaskan dia bermain bersama anak anak sebayanya.. "

Jeonghan mengangguk, dia yakin Jaemin akan sembuh. Jaemin aslinya pintar berbicara hanya sekarang perkataan yang di keluarkan adalah kata demi kata.

Tawa Jaemin terus menemani hari mereka bertiga tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang asyik memerhatikan gerak geri mereka sedari tadi.

" Aku menemukan Nakamoto Jaemin boss.. Dia ada di sini bersama pria bernama Jisoo dan Jeonghan.. "

Taeyong tertawa puas di sebalik telefon. Anak kecil yang diincar ditemui akhirnya.

" _Kerja yang bagus.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yutamochie :** Lucifer? Siapa Lucifer akan didedahkan seiring dengan jalan cerita ini.. Makasih udah read and review.. :) Silahkan enjoy chapter barunya.._

 _ **Johntenny :** Yep! Mereka sudah bertemu di chap ini.. Kenta dan Yuta, hanya tinggal Jaemin yang masih belum bertemu Yuta.. Makasih udah read and review.. Silahkan enjoy chapter barunya.. :)_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Game Begins

**Cast :** Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated :** M ( For bahasa )

 **Content :** BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, rasa asin darah ada di bibirnya dan pandangannya masih buram. Diperhatikan sekeliling dan dia terkejut saat melihat dirinya terikat.

" Akhh.. Sialan! Siapa yang menjebakku? "

Jujur ini bukan yang dia harapkan.

Mata cantik milik Jisoo membulat saat menyadari Jaemin tiada bersamanya. Jeonghan juga turut menghilang.

" Lepaskan aku!! "

Jisoo coba untuk merungkai ikatan tersebut namun tidak berhasil. Tubuhnya lengket dengan semen.

Jisoo mengigit bibirnya saat dia mengingat apa yang terjadi. Semuanya bermula saat dia keluar ke taman bermain bersama Jaemin dan Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _" Ayo Mama!! "_

 _Jeonghan terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jaemin memekik memanggil Jisoo._

 _" Jaem.. Sabar sayang.. Mama sedang sibuk dan dibanding kau menjerit di sini, lebih baik kau membantu Mama.. Imo akan memanaskan kereta dahulu eoh? "_

 _Mendengar kata Jeonghan, Jaemin berlari mendapatkan Jisoo._

 _Belum semput dia sampai ke pintu utama, Jisoo sudah terpacak bersama begpack._

 _"M_ _ama!! "_

 _" Iya sayang.. Maafin Mama karna terlambat, Mama sedang membuat bento untukmu.. Jaemin menggemarinya bukan? "_

 _" Hngg! Suka.. "_

 _Jisoo mencium surai rambut Jaemin dan dia mengunci pintu. Tangan kecil Jaemin digenggam dan mereka melangkah mendekati Jeonghan._

 _" Imo ayo.. "_

 _Jeonghan tersenyum dan dia memakaikan seatbelt kepada Jaemin._

 _" Jangan berulah.. Tetap diam di sini.. "_

 _Setelah memastikan Jaemin dan Jisoo siap, Jeonghan memecutkan keretanya._

 _Tanpa sadar, ada dua pria yang sedang memerhatikan mereka_

 _Jaemin tertawa lepas saat mereka bermain, Jisoo kepenatan mengejar langkah Jaemin. Jaemin yang tertawa seperti ini adalah hal yang terindah untuk Jisoo._

 _Tapi berbeda bagi Jeonghan, senyum tulus milik Jisoo adalah hal yang terindah untuknya. Jaemin ibarat keajaiban yang hadir untuk mengubah Jisoo._

 _Tawa dua insan tersebut dan moment kecil mereka difoto oleh Jeonghan. Dia puas dengan hasil fotonya._

 _Jisoo bukan orang yang mudah terbuka terlebih saat dia mengingat semua yang pernah berlaku kepadanya saat kecil._

 _Jeonghan masih rasa bersalah, dia gagal melindungi Jisoo saat semuanya berlaku._

 _Namun perlahan lahan, semuanya mulai berubah dengan kehadiran Jaemin. Sungguh, Jeonghan bersyukur dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _" Imo? Menangis? "_

 _" Eoh? Han? Kau kenapa? "_

 _Jisoo menatap aneh ke arah Hyungnya, ada tangisan di mata tersebut._

 _" Aku bahagia Jisoo.. Terus tertawa dan jangan pernah kau hilangkan senyum itu.. "_

 _Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Jeonghan beristirehat. Kelihatan seperti Jaemin mulai lelah dan mengantuk._

 _Semua wahana sudah dicoba dan sekarang dia mulai lapar._

 _" Lapar ya matahari Mama? "_

 _Jaemin mengangguk dan meminta Jeonghan mendukung tubuhnya. Permen kapas di tangannya di makan._

 _Bento yang disiapkan Jisoo dimakan lahap oleh Jaemin. Jeonghan juga turut menikmati bekal makan yang disiapkan._

 _Mungkin ini tawa yang terakhir untuk mereka._

 _Petang mulai menampakkan diri, dan Jaemin mulai berulah. Badannya lengket dan dia penat._

 _" Ayo pulang Jisoo.. Jaemin sudah kepenatan dan kau berikan dia kepadaku.. "_

 _Tas_ _di tangan Jeonghan beralih dan sekarang Jaemin berada di dakapannya._

 _" Ayo Soo-ie.. "_

 _Mereka berdua berjalan ke parkir kereta dan tanpa di duga, kepala mereka dihentam dengan belati._

 _Jisoo mengaduh dan samar samar dia melihat Jaemin berpindah ke dakapan lelaki asing. Jeonghan diikat dan dicempung._

 _Sama seperti dirinya, dia coba melawan namun nihil. Pandangan mulai buram dan dia pitam._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mama!! "

Jaemin berlari di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut, dia tidak menyukai kegelapan.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Mama.. "

Jaemin menangis saat menyadari ini bukan kamar kegemarannya, terlebih Jeonghan atau Jisoo tiada di tepinya.

Pintu ruangan tersebut di buka dan kelihatan siluet hitam yang terpacak di depannya. Tubuh kekar tersebut mendekati Jaemin dan menampar pipi mulusnya.

" Lebih baik kau diam bocah kecil.. Aku tidak menyukai tangisanmu! "

Jaemin tersengguk sengguk menahan tangis.

" _Mama.. "_

" Pria bodoh.. Apa salah bocah kecil ini? Minggir! "

Jaemin menegang, itu suara Jungwoo.

Tapi dia enggan berharap lebih, takut dikecewakan untuk kali kedua.

Jian mendengus dan dia berlalu keluar, meninggalkan Jungwoo bersama Jaemin.

" _Ini seperti tubuh Jaemin? "_

" Jaemin? "

Jaemin berhenti menangis dan dia menoleh ke belakang.

" Jungwoo Imo!! "

Jaemin memeluk kaki jangkung milik Jaemin saat menyadari pria tersebut adalah teman kepada Yuta.

" Ya ampun sayang.. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini nak? "

" Mama.. Han Imo!! "

Jaemin menarik kaus Jungwoo kasar, bicaranya tidak jelas.

Jungwoo menunduk, " Bicara yang benar sayang.. "

" Mama!! Han Imo!! "

Jungwoo terbelalak, ada yang salah di dalam bicara Jaemin. Ini bukan Jaemin yang dahulu.

" Ayo kita keluar.. Imo akan melindungimu.. "

Saat pasti akan ruangan tersebut bebas daripada orang suruhan Taeyong, Jungwoo melarikan diri bersama Jaemin.

Niatnya untuk membunuh diri terbantut tatkala mendengar tangisan anak kecil. Emang dewi fortuna itu mendengar tangis anak kecil.

Mata dan telinga Jaemin menajam, coba untuk mendengar suara Jisoo atau Jeonghan.

Namun nihil, tiada siapa yang disekap di ruangan bawah tanah sepertinya.

Mata cantiknya mulai memanas dan dia menangis.

" Mama.. Han Imo.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ten?! Tennie?! Jawab aku sayang!! "

Johnny menggila saat tidak menemukan siluet Ten di ruang tamu. Tiada Mark maupun Ten yang ditemukan saat dia pulang dari kantor.

Bahkan kelibat orang kepercayaannya juga tidak kelihatan.

" Ya ampun sayang.. Aku sedang tidak bercanda.. "

Johnny keluar ke taman belakang dan dia terbelalak saat menemukan sebuah peti.

Johnny mendekati peti tersebut dan dia terduduk.

Dua kepala orang kepercayaannya ada di dalam peti tersebut.

" Mark!! Answer me baby boy!! "

Johnny mengelap titisan hangat yang mulai menitis, dia enggan menangis.

Tanpa berlengah, kaki jenjangnya mengatur langkah ke tingkat atas. Dia memasuki bilik Mark namun nihil.

Tiada kelibat anak lelakinya di sana.

" Ten! Mark! Answer me! For fucking God sake! I ain't playing here!! "

Pilihan terakhir, stor menyimpan barangan lama.

Johnny mendekati ruangan terakhir tersebut dan dia terduduk.

Mark!

Baby boynya ada di sana. Namun **KRITIS!**

" Mark?! Kau mendengarkan Daddy? "

Johnny memberanikan diri mendekati tubuh Mark, tubuh tersebut dipenuhi dengan kesan kelar bahkan lebam.

" Did you hear me baby boy? "

Johnny menepuk kecil pipi Mark dan bocah kecil tersebut mengaduh kecil.

Dan tangisannya meledak. Air mata bercampur darah.

Johnny membuka ikatan yang membelenggu Mark dan dia memeriksa sekujur tubuh Mark.

" Be strong dear.. I'll bring you to hospital.. "

" _Ten.. Please forgive me.. But our Mark need me right now.. Be strong.. I'll come back.. "_

Kereta Ferrari milik Johnny membelah kepekatan malam bersama Mark di gendongannya. Tangisan Mark masih belum berhenti.

Bahkan lelehan darah masih mengalir dari mulut kecil tersebut.

" Dad.. ddy.. It's... it's... hu...uurt.. "

" I know baby boy.. Don't close your eyes and be strong! "

Tangisan hangat tersebut akhirnya menitis, Johnny tidak kuat saat melihat Mark menangis.

Mark dibawa masuk ke ruangan kecemasan, Johnny yang hadir ke hospital dalam keadaan tidak terurus mengundang pertanyaan orang lain.

Manakan tidak, baju biru lembutnya dipenuhi dengan darah, kesan lumpur bahkan peluh. Bahkan rambutnya yang acak acakan.

Punat telefon ditekan dan dia memberitahu hal yang terjadi kepada Hansol.

Ini benar benar di luar dugaannya. Pulang ke rumah dan menemukan kepala manusia dan anakmu yang menangis sambil bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hansol dan Siwon berlari mendapatkan Johnny yang kelihatan lesu di ruangan menunggu.

" John.. Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Mark? "

" Dia lagi.. "

Suara Johnny terhenti saat ruangan kecemasan tersebut di buka. Tubuh Mark yang penuh dengan wayar adalah pemandangan pertama yang di dapatkan.

" Mark kehilangan banyak darah.. Pihak hospital kekurangan darah type A.. Silakan usaha mencari donor darah A.. "

" Ambil aja darahku dokter.. Aku bisa cocok dengan anak itu.. Darahku type AB.. "

" Hansol Hyung.. "

" Berhenti khuatir John.. Kau pergi istirehat dan fikirkan cara untuk mencari Ten.. Siwon Hyung, aku tinggalkan dia untukmu.. "

Johnny terduduk saat melihat tubuh anak kesayangannya di bawa pergi. Mark tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

" Hyung.. Carikan Ten untukku.. Aku merayu.. "

Tanpa perlu disuruh sekalipun, Siwon pasti akan pergi mencarinya karna Ten itu adalah sahabat majikannya.

5 jam telah berlalu dari detik Mark di dorong ke dewan pembedahan. Johnny masih setia menunggu Mark. Setiap kali ruangan itu dibuka, hanya doa yang mampu diberikan.

" Mr. Jung? "

" Iya.. Itu aku.. "

Johnny menatap lekat pada mata dokter tersebut, berharap agar tiada kabar buruk yang diberitahu.

Namun takdir berkata yang sebaliknya.

" Aku mohon maaf Johnny sshi.. Tapi kondisi Mark lebih teruk daripada yang diperkirakan.. Racun sudah menular ke badannya terlebih luka kelaran dan cabutan gigi turut terinfeksi.. "

" Cabutan gigi? Racun?! "

" Mark disuntik dengan racun untuk mematikan secara perlahan.. Untung kau cepat datang ke hospital tambahan gigi putramu dicabut secara paksa tanpa dosis penahan sakit.. "

" Apa putraku akan selamat? "

" Aku enggan memberikanmu harapan palsu.. Tapi aku mohon siapkan diri sekiranya putramu tidak menunjukkan reaksi positif untuk 24 jam kedepan.. "

Johnny terduduk tanpa kata.

Bayangan senyum dan tawa Mark bermain di mindanya sebelum dia berakhir rebah.

Suara Siwon semakin tidak kedengaran dan akhirnya dia menemui kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita kehilangan Ten tersebar luas karna reputasi Johnny sebagai businessman muda dikenali ramai.

Bahkan perihal Mark yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit turut terhidu oleh para reporter. Hanya tiada tindakan meluas yang dilakukan.

Foto Ten mula disebar ke seluruh ruangan media sosial malah dicetak di koran dan majalah.

" Hyung.. Ayo makan.. Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu dari semalam Hyung.. "

" Enggak Jae.. Mark kecilku di sana, sedang berjuang untuk hidup dan aku di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan mahukan? "

" Hyung.. Kau harus kuat untuk Mark, Ten Hyung juga pasti akan khuatir akan dirimu.. "

" Pasti ini yang kau rasakan saat Jisung disekap di dalam sana.. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Mark, dia malaikatku Jae.. "

Johnny menangis akhirnya, jiwa seorang ayah terluka saat dia melihat tubuh Mark dipenuhi dengan wayar.

Jangan lupakan selang oksigen yang dipakaikan kepada Mark agar ada oksigen untuknya bernafas.

Mulutnya dibuka paksa untuk mempercepatkan proses pemulihan luka di gusi, setiap kelaran juga dijahit rapi.

" Andai Mark pergi, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Ten? Untuk mendapatkan Mark, dia yang paling tersakiti Jae.."

" Mark tidak akan pergi.. Dia akan tetap di sini bersama Daddy dan Mommy.. "

Jaehyun tahu bagaimana Ten berusaha untuk memberikan Johnny malaikat, hampir saban malam lelaki cantik tersebut menangis.

Hinggalah pada saat dia lemas dan berakhir pingsan, dewi fortuna mengetuk takdir mereka dengan Mark.

Garis positif yang didapatkan di test pack kehamilan tidak dipercayai bahkan surat dari dokter juga tidak dipercayai.

Sehinggalah tubuh kecil Ten yang ramping akhirnya semakin membulat dan menggemaskan. Sepakan pertama dari Mark menyatakan dia benar benar ada untuk mereka.

Ten dan Johnny terlalu menyayangi Mark sehingga semuanya disempurnakan tanpa cela. Dan tanpa diduga, ada malaikat kecil yang bersemayam dengan tenang di rahim Ten.

Jujur! Berita itu diketahui ketika ulang tahun Johnny dan ianya adalah hadiah yang terbaik. Johnny tertawa dan Mark melompat kecil tanda bahagia dia akan punya seorang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun pulang setelah dia melawat Johnny dan juga isterinya. Jisung masih membutuhkannya di rumah.

Namun dia terkejut saat mendapati pihak polisi ada di rumahnya. Tambah kaget, ada Gongmyung di sana, pandangan matanya tajam.

" Ada apa Hyung? "

Gongmyung berpaling dan menemukan Jaehyun yang baru turun dari kereta.

" Ada sesuatu yang dihantar kepadaku, dan hanya kau atau Johnny yang mampu membukanya.."

Jaehyun kaget, ada apa dengan dunia sekarang?

" Ya sudah.. Ayo masuk, maaf Hyung karna telat pulang.. "

Jisung menyambut kepulangan Jaehyun dengan tawa lebar. Giginya mulai tumbuh rapi, bahkan dia semakin gempal.

" Aigoo baby.. Merindukan Appa eoh? "

Jisung berada di dukungan Jaehyun sambil Jaehyun mengemaskan ruang tamu kelihatan berselerak kerna ulah Jisung.

" Silahkan Hyung.. "

Kotak berbaldu merah ditenung dan Jaehyun mengeluarkan sekeping kad touch di sana.

Harus di akses di laptop atau pun tablet, tanpa melengahkan masa kad akses tersebut dibuka dan Jaehyun kaget.

Video Mark ada di sana!

Video yang menunjukkan bagaimana tubuh kecil tersebut dikelar dan ditendang.

" Daddy! Mommy!! "

" Aww.. Kau memanggil mereka Jung Minhyung atau Mark?? Daddymu sedang tidak ada di sini.. "

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Daddy!! "

" Pegang bocah sialan itu! Dia terlalu brisik! "

Tangan kekar tersebut memegang Mark dan empat batang gigi susu milik Mark dicabut secara paksa!

" **Mark!! THEY AIN'T KIDDING BITCHES!! "**

Lelaki bertopeng tersebut tertawa dan dia menampar wajah Mark berulang kali.

" Kalian telat.. Terlalu telat untuk memberikan apa yang aku inginkan! Ini sudah melebihi 72 jam!! "

Topeng merah tersebut di tarik dan wajah Taeyong ada di sana. Sedang memberikan smirk yang paling dingin.

" Kau lihat apa yang aku lakukan Jung Jaehyun? Sudah aku bilang berikan kepadaku Kim Doyoung dan Nakamoto Jaemin!! "

Jaehyun terduduk.

Taeyong tidak pernah bermain main dengan kata katanya. Lembut tapi pasti membunuh!

" Dengarkan aku dengan jelas! Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan ada bersamaku.. Kau tau siapa mereka? Orang tua angkatnya Nakamoto Jaemin dan Jisoo adalah pacar kepada Seungcheol.. "

" _Orang kanan kepercayaan Hansol Hyung.. "_

" Aku sudah menemukan mereka dan sekarang permainannya bermula.. Nyawa Jaemin, Jisoo dan Jeonghan serta Jungwoo tergantung kepada bagaimana kalian bermain game ini.. "

Jaehyun mendengus! Tidak menyukai tindakan Taeyong!

" Haha.. Berhenti mendengus dan dengarkan aku.. Berikan aku Kim Doyoung atau kalian akan mendapatkan kepala mereka dan juga mayat cantik milik Ten dan Chan.. "

Jaehyun mengamuk! Kenta dan Jeno masih belum ditemukan sudah punya masalah baru!

" Haha.. Aku bahagia.. Jangan lupa akan janjimu.. "

Di penghujung video tersebut kelihatan tubuh bogel Ten yang sudah di lapisi darah. Perutnya kelihatan lebam dan Jaehyun yakin, Chan pasti terguncang di dalam sana.

" Jaehyun? "

Jaehyun tersentak saat Gongmyung memanggilnya, " Tetap di sini Hyung.. Aku akan menghubungi Hansol Hyung.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau pasti bercanda Jaehyun.. "

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda Cheol Hyung!! Taeyong bahkan melukai keponakanku dan Ten Hyung!! "

Seungcheol menggeleng, dia enggan mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun dia salah.

Notification emailnya berbunyi dan ada video pendek yang dihantar.

Wajah Jisoo ada di sana!

Jeonghan bahkan Jaemin!

Jemari Seungcheol mengepal dan di sana kelihatan tubuh seorang Jisoo lengket dengan semen dan noda darah.

Dia dirogol oleh dua pria!

Jisoo tidak sadar seakan akan overdosis dadah. Jeonghan juga tidak memberikan apa apa reaksi. Hanya melihat Jisoo dihabiskan seperti robot.

Jaemin?

Dilukai dengan fisik dan mental.

" Hansol Hyung.. "

Hansol kaget melihat Seungcheol melutut kepadanya.

" Kenapa denganmu Cheol? "

" Jisoo ada di sana.. Bersama Taeyong bahkan Jaemin dan Jeonghan juga di sana.. "

Telefon Seungcheol beralih tangan dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Seungcheol. Taeyong sedang tidak bercanda!

Sisi Lucifer di dalam jiwanya mulai menggila bahkan ini lebih teruk. Sehingga menyakiti insan yang tiada kaitan di dalam kisah mereka dahulu.

Jika Lucifer itu kejam, maka ada malaikat untuk menenangkannya. Bagi Taeyong, malaikat itu adalah Doyoung dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Jaehyun tidak akan sanggup untuk menyakiti Doyoung!

Mereka dilema, semua pilihan akan memberikan kematian. Taeyong tidak memberikan mereka pilihan lain!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Johntenny_ : **_Akan aku usahakan untuk happy endingnya.. Makasih udah read and review.. Silahkan enjoy chapter barunya... :)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Truth

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

Jisoo tertawa kecil melihat telatah Cheng Xiao. Bayi berkelamin perempuan itu benar bikin gemes untuk siapa pun yang bermain dengannya.

Cheng Xiao? Siapa dia?

Atau perlu aku kenalkan sebagai Lee Cheng Xiao, putri kepada Taeyong. Iya, benar apa yang kalian fikirkan.

Jungwoo selamat melahirkan Cheng Xiao seminggu yang lalu setelah hampir mati kerna kehilangan darah.

Tapi ada yang salah.

 **Jungwoo tidak menyukai Cheng Xiao!**

Ketimbang memberi asi kepada Cheng Xiao, Jungwoo lebih memilih untuk kesakitan. Dia tidak mau punya ikatan dengan bocah tersebut.

Dan lihat sekarang, kaos berwarna pink itu sudah basah dengan asi yang terus keluar dari nipple Jungwoo.

Kun menggeplak kepala Jungwoo, dia benar benar kecewa.

" Berhenti menyiksa putrimu dan juga dirimu Jungwoo!! Apa kau mau membunuh seperti Taeyong?!! Dia emang lahir dari Taeyong, tapi kau punya pilihan untuk membentuk Cheng Xiao!! "

Kun membentak Jungwoo dan mencengkam lengan Jisoo.

" Tinggalkan pria bodoh ini di sini! Biarkan dia menjadi pembunuh!! "

" Yak!! Apa apaan kau Kun?! Lepasin aku!! "

Kun mendelik Jisoo dan mendengus, " Pergi sebelum aku kehilangan kewarasanku Hyung! "

Jisoo melangkah keluar dan membiarkan Jungwoo bersendirian bersama Cheng Xiao. Kun mendengus dan dia mengunci pintu kamar yang menempatkan Jungwoo.

" Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk putrimu Jungwoo!! Kau persis seperti Taeyong Ge jika dia berakhir mati kerna kau egois! "

Kun benci menunjukkan sisi egoisnya sebagai seorang dominant, tapi melihat kebodohan Jungwoo dia meledak.

Kun tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Jungwoo menyebabkan dia membenci Cheng Xiao, tapi bayi kecil itu tidak bersalah.

" Kun.. "

Itu suara Yuta, suara milik seorang malaikat.

" Hyung.. Aku lelah.. "

Yuta membawa Kun ke dalam dakapannya, " Jangan pernah lelah.. Takdir itu aneh Qian Kun.. Kau hanya harus bersabar hingga ada keajaiban pada hujungnya.. "

Tangis Kun meledak, dia lelah dengan semua masalah yang sedang terjadi. Khuatir sekiranya janji yang diatur bersama Yukhei akan berakhir dengan kematian.

Janjinya dengan Yuta dan Jisoo untuk tetap melindungi Kenta, Jeno dan Jaemin.

Janji untuk tetap mengamankan Ten daripada siapa pun. Semuanya melelahkan, dia menyayangi mereka semua tapi Taeyong adalah prioritasnya.

Yuta tidak bersuara, hanya mendiamkan diri dan mendengar tangisan Kun.

Sepanjang dia mengenali Kun, ini adalah kali kedua Kun menangis.

Kali pertama saat dia kehilangan malaikat kecilnya dan juga Winwin.

Dan ini kali kedua.

Menangis kerna janji yang mungkin tidak dapat ditunaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kata yang mampu diucapkan setelah melihat Mark membuka matanya dan menangis.

Johnny bersyukur putra kecilnya tidak kalah dalam perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

" Dad.. ddd.. ddyy.. "

" Yes.. Why heum baby boy? "

" Mom.. mmm.. mmyy.. "

Johnny terhenyak, ini sudah seminggu Ten hilang dan dia masih belum menemui apa apa petunjuk!

Taeyong seakan akan hilang setelah menghantar video ringkas kepada Jaehyun.

" John.. "

Johnny berpaling dan dia terkejut.

Johnny bangun dan menunduk kepada seorang Lady di hadapannya.

" Berhenti Johnny.. "

Garis wajah angkuh dan dingin milik wanita tersebut masih sama bahkan mungkin tidak akan berubah. Ruangan tersebut seakan dipenuhi udara dingin.

" Lady Victoria.. Sejak kapan? Korea? "

Victoria tertawa melihat reaksi Johnny, meski udah bergelar bapa sifat anak kecilnya masih melekat.

" Duduklah.. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan.. "

Johnny mengenali siapa sebenarnya Victoria, ketua kongsi gelap utama di China dan Amerika. Kekuasaanya sebanding dengan kekuasaan yang Taeyong warisi dari Mr. Lee.

" Dad... Mmy.. "

Johnny lupa akan Mark, " Baby listen.. Mommy's at home and he will come later okay? Jisung needs him right now.. Will you wait for him?? "

Tangis Mark meledak, di tambah dengan dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar dan kesan kelaran yang memenuhi badannya, dia memerlukan Ten.

" Give him to me Johnny.. "

" It's okay Lady.. He's my son.. "

Victoria tersenyum, dia tahu Johnny mulai posesif. Terlebih Johnny tidak mengenalinya dengan dekat..

Victoria mengendahkan Johnny dan dia berpaling kepada Mark.

" Jung Minhyung or Jung Mark keutchi? "

Mark menoleh saat mendengar namanya diseru, liquid bening yang mengalir di pipi gembilnya membuatkannya kelihatan lucu.

" Don't cry big boy.. It's maybe hurt a little, but you're a fighter.. A fighter didn't know how to give up.. "

Mark memiringkan kepalanya, aneh mendengar penuturan Victoria.

" Fighter? "

Victoria tersenyum dan dia mengambil alih Mark dari dakapan Johnny, diperhatikan kesan luka yang Taeyong hadiahkan kepada Mark.

" _Kau gila Taeyong! "_

" Heum.. A fighter.. You're a fighter cause you fight to keep going on.. And a fighter always believe there's a twist at the end.. "

Mark kecil mengangguk dan membuatkan wajah dingin Victoria melunak. Senyum hangatnya mulai memunculkan diri.

" Lady Victoria.. Tuan Muda sudah ada di sini.. "

Victoria tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Mark, " I've something to do with Daddy.. You stay here okay? "

Victoria mencengkam tangan Johnny dan mereka menaiki lif ke ruangan teratas rumah sakit. Lebih tepat, rooftop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lady Victoria.. "

Semua bodyguard yang berdiri di sana menunduk hormat kepada Victoria. Krystal memandang Johnny bergumam kecil.

" Menunduk.. Ada Tuan Muda di sana.. "

Johnny menunduk, dia memang pernah berkuasa di bidang ini namun itu waktu saat dia belum menikah.

" Krystal, bawakan apa yang aku siapkan untuk dia.. "

Orang kanan kepercayaan Victoria itu bangun dan mulai berjalan dengan wajah dingin. Mereka dididik untuk tidak mempunyai perasaan.

Krystal mendekati pria tersebut dan memberikannya tas berwarna hitam.

" Lady menyiapkan ini untukmu Tuan Muda.. "

Pria tersebut mengangguk dan melihat sekilas kepada Krystal.

" Kau yakin mereka aman? "

" Ddae Tuan Muda.. Jisung pasti aman bersama Luna dan Henry.. Untuk perihal Gongmyung, sudah ada Hankyung yang mengawasinya.. "

Helaan nafas kasar kedengaran dari pria tersebut. " Bawakan Lady dan Johnny ke sini.. "

" Baik Tuan Muda.. " , Krystal menunduk mematuhi arahan pria tersebut.

Johnny aneh, lelaki yang sedari tadi dipanggil Tuan Muda masih belum menunjukkan wajah. Dia tetap setia menatap sinar matahari.

" Lady.. Ji Hansol dan konconya sudah aku temukan.. " , lapor pria bernama Xiqi tersebut.

Victoria tersenyum, " Mereka sedang ke sini? "

Xiqi mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Selang 20 menit kemudian, " Lepasin aku! Apaan lho?! "

Johnny mengangkat wajahnya, gurat terkejut terlukis di wajahnya.

" _Ada apa mereka ke sini? "_

Hansol mendengus dan mendelik ke arah Krystal, tiada reaksi yang di dapatkan.

" Tuan Muda.. Formasinya sudah lengkap.. Hansol sshi sudah tiba bersama Minho sshi dan Seungcheol sshi.. "

Pria yang memakai topi pandora itu mendiamkan diri sebelum mendekati Victoria. Pelukan hangat diberikan kepada Victoria dan dia tersenyum lebar.

" Berhenti bersikap begini Wong Yukhei.. "

" Ahh.. Lady.. Kau memang digeruni di dunia kongsi gelap, tapi kau tetap ibuku Lady.. "

Dan kita lihat bagaimana Johnny dan Hansol tertohok dengan kenyataan yang baru didengarkan?

 **Wong Yukhei merupakan anak kepada Lady Victoria! Lady yang punya kekuasaan paling utuh di bidang kongsi gelap!!**

" Kau bercanda Yukhei!! "

Itu suara Hansol, menempik marah setelah mendengar fakta tersebut.

" Tidak Hyung.. Lady adalah ibuku dan perlu aku ingatkan Zhoumi adalah ayahku.. "

Johnny dan Hansol tertohok mendengar kebenaran itu. " Kau bercanda bukan Hei? "

Yukhei menggeleng, " Aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan.. Meletakkan Jaehyun Hyung dan Doyoung Hyung sebagai pancingan untuk Taeyong hal yang salah! "

" Terus bilang apa lagi yang kita bisa lakukan?! Jisoo dan Jeonghan turut ada bersama mereka!! "

Itu suara Seungcheol.

" Dengarkan aku dengan kepala dingin.. Aku akan mengatur semuanya.. Jadi berhenti khuatir dan aku mohon John Hyung, percayakan Mark dan Jisung bersama Lady.. "

Johnny berdecih, dia mendelik Yukhei.

" Kau menginginkan aku mempercayaimu? Kau membohongiku Yukhei! "

" Baik.. Andai aku berkata benar, kau siap untuk kehilangan keluargamu? Atau lebih tepat perusahaanmu Hyung? Di kalangan kita ada mata mata! "

Hansol dan Johnny tertohok mendengar penuturan Yukhei.

" Aku membohongi kalian kerna nyawa kalian yang akan menjadi pertaruhan.. "

Suasana semakin dingin, tiba tiba kedengaran ketukan heels tanda seorang wanita mendekati mereka.

" Tuan Muda.. Lady Victoria.. "

Victoria dan Yukhei berpaling dan di sana ada seorang wanita bertampang dingin bersama seorang lelaki.

" Jessica.. Lord Zhoumi.. "

Krystal menunduk hormat kepada mereka dan Zhoumi tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Yukhei.

" Kau baik baik saja? "

Yukhei mengangguk dan dia aneh, " Siapa pria itu Jess? "

" Mata mata yang dikirimkan oleh Taeyong.. Aku berjaya menjejakinya Tuan Muda.. "

" Akhh.. Maafkan aku Lord! "

Yukhei berjongkok dan terkejut, " Jung Daehyun?!!! "

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya, " _Aku pasti mati di tangan Yukhei! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Akhh.. ngghh... Dadd... ddddyyy! "

Taeyong tersenyum jahat, dia menyukai pria submissive di bawahnya menggumam nama manjanya.

Tubuh pria tersebut melengkung tanda dia meledak. Nafasnya tidak stabil dan dia memejam matanya.

" Kau cantik Jisoo... "

Pria yang bernama Jisoo itu menangis, tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong. Naked di hadapan pria yang kau tidak cintai adalah hal yang sulit.

" Berhenti melecehkan aku Daddy.. "

Taeyong mencium bibir kissable milik Jisoo dan dia mengelap keringat dingin Jisoo.

" Kau sudah mendengar kata Daddy dengan baik, jadi kau terbebas.. Kerja yang bagus anak manis.. "

Taeyong menanggalkan ikatan di tangan Jisoo dan mulai memakai pakaiannya dan dia pergi meninggalkan Jisoo bersendirian.

" _Jeonghan.. Hikss..Aku kotor Hannie.."_

Jisoo mengelap air matanya dan dia bangkit, meski rasa sakit di dapatkan diholenya masih belum hilang, Jaemin adalah prioritasnya.

Kesan hickey yang dihadiahkan Taeyong memenuhi badannya dan dia hanya membiarkan.

Keadaan Jaemin lebih penting daripada dirinya sekarang.

Jisoo bertatih mendapatkan Jaemin yang ditinggalkan bersama Yuta.

Dia tersenyum kepada Jungwoo dan Ten yang menantikannya di atas katil.

" Mama.. "

Jisoo menggeleng, " Tidak sayang.. Tetap di sini, Mama hanya mau mandi.. "

" Tidak!! Hngg!! "

" Mataharinya Mama anak yang pintar dan baik.. Akan ada hadiah untukmu jika kau tidak berulah Jaemin.. "

Jaemin memandang Yuta dan Jisoo silih berganti dan dia menghambur memeluk Yuta. Meredam tangis kekesalan kerna ditolak Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum, " Hanya sebentar Yuta.. "

Jisoo memerhatikan semua kesan hickey yang didapatkan dan dia mengeluarkan semua sperma Taeyong.

Rasa hangat dari sperma Taeyong memberikannya sensasi yang berbeda, dia tidak menyukainya.

Setelah yakin dia berjaya mengeluarkan semua sperma dari holenya, Jisoo mulai membersihkan diri.

Kesan hickey di leher ditutup dengan BB Cream dan Concealer. Setelah yakin tiada sisa sperma lengket, Jisoo keluar mendapatkan Jaemin.

" Jaem.. "

Seperti jangkaannya, Jaemin berlari mendapatkannya. Jaemin memeluk tubuh Jisoo dengan erat dan tertawa.

" Kau senang? "

Jaemin mengangguk dan dia membawa Jaemin beristirehat. " Kau sudah seharian bermain dan sekarang Mama mau kau tidur.. "

" Tidak.. Jaem, Mama.. Imo... "

Jisoo kaget, Jaemin mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Senyum lembut di ukirkan dan dia menepuk Jaemin.

" Kita akan ke sana setelah Imo menyelesaikan perkerjaannya.. Jadi kau harus mendengar kata Mama, tidur sayang.. "

Jaemin menggeleng.

" Lihat.. Jeno Hyung dan Kenta Hyung sudah tidur, Mama akan ada di sini.. Menemani Jaemin.. "

Jaemin menggenggam tangan Jisoo dan dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Lantunan suara lembut Jisoo mengantarkannya tidur.

" _Maafkan Mama sayang... "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau akan tetap membenci putrimu Jungwoo? "

Jungwoo mendiamkan diri saat mendapat pertanyaan daripada Yuta.

Yuta mengeluh dan dia kelihatan berputus asa untuk menasehati Jungwoo.

" Jungwoo... "

Jungwoo berpaling kepada Jisoo dan dia kehairanan kenapa pria tersebut masih bisa tersenyum.

" Kau aneh kenapa Cheng Xiao masih hidup? "

Jungwoo mengangguk.

" Itu kerna aku curi curi memompa asimu.. Asimu itu tidak akan habis dan akan terus ada sehingga Cheng Xiao berusia 2 tahun.. Dia tidak bersalah Jungwoo.. "

" Aku membencinya Hyung!! "

" Dan kau lebih memilih untuk membiarkan dia mati daripada menyayanginya? "

" Aku.. hiks.. hiks.. "

Jisoo memeluk tubuh Jungwoo dan dia menggenggam jemari runcing tersebut.

" Aku menyayangimu dan Cheng Xiao.. Dia berhak untuk hidup, kau bisa mengubah kehidupannya dan aku berjanji kau akan keluar dari penjara ini.. "

Jisoo mengambil satu satunya putri di kamar tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Jungwoo.

" Susui dia Jungwoo.. Cheng Xiao membutuhkanmu.. "

Jungwoo membuka kausnya dan dia menyodorkan nipplenya kepada Cheng Xiao. Bayi kecil tersebut menghisap nipple Jungwoo dan tertawa.

Mata bundarnya menatap Jungwoo dan tangan kecilnya menyentuh wajah Jungwoo, menuaikan rasa hangat di hati Jungwoo.

" Lihat.. Cheng Xiao merindukanmu Jungwoo.. "

Jisoo memandang ke tepi dan melihat perut Ten, " Chan baik baik saja di dalam sana Ten? "

Ten mengangguk dan dia memegang kejap perutnya, " Aku rasa aku akan melahirkan tidak lama lagi Hyung.. "

" Hmm.. Sebelum itu terjadi, akan aku pastikan kau keluar dari tempat ini.. Chan harus lahir di tempat yang bersih.. "

Yuta memandang wajah Jisoo, " Terima kasih kerna menjaga Jaemin untukku.. "

" Aku menjaga dia kerna aku menyayanginya.. Janji padaku Yuta, andai satu saat kau harus memilih untuk memadamkan ingatan Jaemin, padamkan juga bagian memoriku dan Jeonghan bersamanya.. "

Yuta kaget, " Apa masalahmu Jisoo?!!! "

" Aku tidak mau dia kaget dan terus bertanya di mana dan siapa kami yang sebenarnya.. Cukup aku mengingatinya sebagai matahari kami.. "

" Tidak Jisoo!! Sampai kapan pun kau akan menjadi Mama Jaemin!! Jeonghan juga.. "

" Dan berakhir menyakiti Jaemin? Terima kasih Yuta, tapi aku lebih rela dilupakan.. "

" Tidak Jisoo.. Kau tidak punya hak untuk dilupakan.. Kau bagian dari hidupnya.. "

"Terima kasih Yuta, tapi aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Jaemin.. Kau harus menjadi ibu yang kuat untuk Jaemin dan Kenta.. "

Yuta mendiamkan diri, dan dia hanya memeluk Jisoo..

" Moga Tuhan melindungimu Jisoo.. "

Pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka dan ada sosok Jian di sana.

" Aku harus pergi.. Aku harus melayani mereka.. "

Jisoo bangun dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Ten, Yuta dan Jungwoo hanya menatap kepergiaannya sebelum kegelapan menemui mereka.

Suara Jisoo mulai menghilang terganti dengan tangisan Cheng Xiao.

" _Kejahatan itu semakin kuat dan kejam.. Bertabahlah wahai jiwa suci.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Johntenny :** Semuanya semakin keliru namun semakin menemui jalan keluar. Silahkan enjoy chap barunya..

 **YutaMochie :** Iya, semuanya akan menyatu di hujung cerita. Silahkan enjoy chap barunya..

 **Guest :** Akan ada karma yang menyusul Taeyong..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Cold Love

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

Winwin kaget saat dia melihat Yukhei mampir ke panti asuhan. Wajahnya kelihatan mendung dan tidak bersahabat.

" Win Ge.. "

Winwin memandang Yukhei dan seakan mengerti, dia menyerahkan bayi perempuan di tangannya kepada Sungmin.

" Kita bicarakan di belakang.. Ada taman untuk anak anak yang baru selesai di bina.. "

Yukhei bangun dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Winwin. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh pria tersebut, coba untuk meyakinkannya bahawa Kun akan pulang.

Mereka tiba di taman belakang. Hening suasana menyebabkan mereka bungkam.

" Aku akan pergi ke tempat Taeyong.. "

Winwin kaget!

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Yukhei?! Kau lupa akan perkataan Kun Ge? "

" Tidak.. Aku ke sana untuk membawanya pulang.. "

" Yukhei! "

" Gege.. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri jadi aku mohon percayakan aku.. "

Yukhei menyentuh perut ramping milik Winwin, " Aku tahu kau dan Kun Ge masih bersedih atas kehilangan malaikat kalian.. Dan aku mahu kalian bersatu sebagai keluarga.. Sampai kapan kalian akan kekal dengan status tunangan? "

Pertanyaan Yukhei seakan menghentam Winwin. Dia enggan menaruh harapan tinggi, khuatir dia akan terjatuh dan berkecai.

" Gege.. Aku juga mahu kau bahagia.. Sampai kapan kalian akan terus mengalah?? Terus bertahan sehingga aku membawanya pulang.. "

Winwin terdiam dan dia tidak membalas patah kata Yukhei. Langkah kaki Yukhei hanya diperhatikan, dan dia menangis kecil.

" _Bawa Qian Kun pulang untukku Yukhei.. Aku menginginkan margaku bertukar.. Menjadi milik Qian Kun seutuhnya.. "_

" Baby.. Kau bahagia di sana sayang?? Mama merindukanmu.. "

Winwin coba untuk tersenyum, coba untuk menjadi seorang yang pintar berakting. Tapi bukan untuk detik ini.

Dia benar benar membutuhkan Qian Kun di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jun.. Minghao.. Kalian sudah siap? "

Kedua pria China itu mengangguk, ini perhitungan yang melibatkan darah dan nyawa. Terkorban atau kau membunuh seseorang.

" Dengarkan aku yang jelas, bawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat saat semuanya mulai berantakan.. "

" Siap boss! Tapi kau benar benar nekad? "

" Aku harus nekad atau lebih ramai yang terluka.. Lindungi mereka dan tidak usah pedulikan aku! "

Jun mengangguk mendengar arahan dari Kun. Kun tidak akan pernah mungkir dengan janjinya.

Saat yakin semuanya beres, Kun keluar dari ruangan rahsia tersebut dan berpura seperti tiada apa apa yang terjadi.

Cincin pertama di jari manisnya dipandang, " _Aku akan pulang sayang.. "_

Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Cheng Xiao semakin gembil, bayi tersebut meminum asi dengan kerap dan berhasil membuatkan Jungwoo kelelahan.

Namun tiada yang lebih berharga saat menyaksikan bayi kecil tersebut membesar dengan sihat.

Jika itu kisah Jungwoo, lain kisahnya dengan Yuta. Yuta terlalu gusar untuk bertentang mata dengan Hansol.

Semuanya terlalu menakutkan untuk di mulai. Dia tidak sanggup untuk memulakannya daripada kosong.

Hansol itu belahan jiwanya yang sudah lama dia coba lupakan. Cinta mereka sudah lama terkubur.

Kun memandang sendu kepada seorang pria di sana. Hong Jisoo.

Dia yang paling tersakiti setelah terpaksa ikut di dalam kisah bodoh ini.

Jeonghan?

Pria tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu ke surga, mati dibunuh dan diperkosa setelah mati ku rasa bukanlah hal yang pantas bukan?

" Hyung?? "

Jisoo berpaling saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, " Ada apa Kun? "

" Maaf kerna gagal menyelamatkan Jeonghan.. "

Jisoo menggeleng, " Aku ikhlas Kun.. Dia sudah bahagia di sana.. Dan sekarang apa yang aku fikirkan hanya Jaemin.. "

Bocah pemilik senyum matahari itu tidak mampu berjauhan daripada Jisoo, dan itu yang membuatkan Jisoo mati akal.

Jisoo menggenggam erat jemari Kun, " Berjanjilah kepadaku.. Apa pun yang terjadi, bawa mereka keluar dari sini.. Sekarang, aku adalah boneka kesayangan Taeyong.. "

Kun kelu, lidahnya tidak mampu berkata kata, ada yang salah dengan bicara Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum tenang dan melangkah pergi mendekati Jian. Dia hanya diam saat diperlecehkan.

Kun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas kasar.

" _Kau semakin sinting Hyung! Kau harus ke penjara!! "_

Kun memandang gelang di tangannya, gelang tanda mereka saudara. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kun membuang gelang tersebut dan menghilangkan diri di balik kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jung Daehyun!!!!! Apa kau lakukan sialan?!! "

Suara Gongmyung menggelegar memenuhi ruang tamu milik keluarga Wong.

Dadanya berombak keras menahan rasa amarah yang terkumpul di dadanya.

Jika sekarang dia tidak hamil, sudah pasti Daehyun mati ditangannya. Tanpa rasa belas, pria tersebut sudah pasti mati dibunuh.

" Apa yang ada di benakmu saat itu?! Mengapa kau mengabari semuanya kepada Taeyong?!! Kau punca kasus ini tidak pernah selesai!! "

Daehyun menyembah kaki Gongmyung, " Maafin aku Hyung.. "

Gongmyung menatap jengkel ke arah Daehyun, orang kanan yang paling dipercayai adalah orang yang mengkhianatinya.

" Kau hanya akan aku maafkan sekiranya dongsaengku lolos daripada masalah ini!! Dan itu termasuk dengan semua yang terjebak di sana! "

Tamparan dihadiahkan di wajah Daehyun, " Aku mempercayaimu tapi ini yang kau lakukan?! Kau pantas membusuk di neraka!! "

" Hyung.. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja.. Aku sudah tidak tahu untuk berpaling kepada siapa.. Keluargaku meninggal dan membiarkan aku melunasi hutang mereka.. Dan jika aku gagal, nyawa keponakanku menjadi taruhan.. "

Gongmyung kaget, " Apa yang kau bicarakan? "

" Aku sudah lama menjadi mata matanya Taeyong demi Daeul.. Aku hanya ingin melindungi dia Hyung.. "

" Kau.. "

" Ayo. Aku akan mengubah semuanya, dengan syarat jika aku pergi, jagakan Daeul untukku.. "

Gongmyung menggeleng, pening mulai mendera dan dia mengigit bibirnya pelan.

" Nggak usah begini.. Kita fikirkan bersama.. "

" Maafin aku Hyung.. "

Victoria tersenyum sinis melihat interaksi antara Gongmyung dan Daehyun.

" _Kau akan mengenali Taeyong dengan lebih baik setelah ini.. "_

" Gongmyung... Aku percaya bahawa kandunganmu mulai memasuki fasa kedua, dan aku fikir kau butuh istirehat sekarang.. "

Itu suara milik Victoria, yang menegur Gongmyung agar tidak terlalu keras.

Gongmyung mengaduh, cramp di perutnya semakin menjadi. " Aghh.. "

Krystal datang mendekat dan membantu Gongmyung duduk, satu hot packet ada di tangannya.

" Hye baby.. Kau berulah hmm? Kasihan pada Mommy.. Istirehatlah di sana sayang.. "

Krystal memujuk calon bayi Gongmyung dengan lembut dan ajaibnya, bayi tersebut diam. Tidak berulah dan berhasil ditenangkan.

" Krystal shhi.. "

" Nggak ada apa apa Oppa.. Aku yakin malaikat kecilmu merindui Appanya.. "

Daehyun dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah dan Krystal berlalu ke tingkat atas.

" Istirehatlah.. Kang Joon sshi masih jauh untuk sampai ke sini.. Perbicaraannya hanya akan bermula setelah Tuan Muda dan Kang Joon sshi ada di sini.. "

Gongmyung memandang Krystal, " Terima kasih.. Tapi.. "

" Tidak ada tapi tapian.. Ini arahan khas dari Lady Victoria.. "

Bodyguard wanita tersebut mengarahkan dua orang maid untuk menemani Gongmyung. Berjaga jaga sekiranya ada hal kecemasan yang terjadi.

Maid yang bertag nama Mimi itu dipanggil, dia ingin mengenali keluarga Wong.

" Siapa mereka yang sebenarnya Mimi? "

" Keluarga terbesar yang dikenali sebagai pembunuh darah dingin.. Tuan Nickhun sudah meninggal kerna dibunuh oleh Taeyong dan hanya meninggalkan Tuan Muda di sini.. "

Gongmyung kaget.

" Tidak ada apa apa Gongmyung sshi.. Lady hanya merindukan putera sulungnya, wajahmu ternyata iras dengan Nickhun dari tepi.. "

" Apa mereka akan melakukan hal gila? "

" Apa yang kau akan lakukan saat mengetahui Doyoung di dalam bahaya? Maka jawapannya adalah sama.. "

Mimi meninggalkan Gongmyung dan beralih ke dapur, makanan harus siap untuk menyambut kehadiran tamu mereka.

Suara tawa bayi menghentikan lamunan Gongmyung, itu suara Jisung.

" Jisungie?? "

Dan terlihat Heechul yang berjalan sambil membawa tas pakaian milik Jisung. Doyoung dan Jaehyun juga ada bersama.

Suaminya ada bersama namun ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Wajah Kang Joon kelihatan tidak bersahabat.

" Di mana istriku?! "

" Aku di sini Joon.. Ada apa denganmu hmm? "

Gongmyung tidak menyukai sifat Kang Joon yang sekarang. Dingin dan sukar didekati.

Yukhei mendelik ke arah Kang Joon, " Sejeong, bawa Heechul dan Jisung bertemu Lady.. Lady ada sesuatu untuk mereka dan setelah ini tinggalkan kami.. "

Sejeong menunduk tanda mengerti, tas pakaian Jisung bertukar tangan dan ruangan tersebut mulai berubah.

" Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa maksudmu ingin membawa Doyoung di dalam kasus ini?! "

Johnny berteriak marah, masih tidak menerima apa yang dia sedang lalui.

" Lalu apa Hyung? Kau?! "

" Tidak!! Nyawa Doyoung menjadi taruhan dan aku tidak menyukainya!! "

" Apa kau lupa bahawa Taeyong memiliki nyawa kalian juga? "

Suara asing tersebut menghentikan pergaduhan antara mereka, Yukhei berpaling.

Dia kaget. Anak buah kepercayaan Kun berada di dalam rumahnya tanpa dia sedari.

" Jun? Ada apa kau kemari? "

" Hmm.. Aku ingin mencari pria yang bernama Hansol, Kenta menitipkan sesuatu.. "

Hansol memandang wajah pria China tersebut, " Kenta? Apa dia? "

Jun menghulurkan sekeping gambar, " Percaya kepadaku sekiranya kalian mau terbebas sepenuhnya dari Taeyong.. Aku pergi.. "

Foto Kenta di sana, ada wajah Yuta dan Jaemin yang sedang tertawa. Hansol membalikkan foto tersebut dan dia menunduk.

" _Appa benar.. Eomma cantik! "_

" Jun? Jun?! "

" Percuma kau memanggilnya, Jun sudah hilang sedari tadi.. "

" Lady... "

Automatis tubuh mereka menunduk saat melihat aura seorang Lady Victoria.

Jisung terlihat nyaman di dalam gendongan Victoria, bahkan bocah kecil tersebut asyik bermain dengan rambut Victoria.

" Heechul dan Jisung akan tinggal di sini bersamaku.. Panti asuhan yang pernah Jaemin tinggal akan aman.. Orang kepercayaanku ada di sana.. "

Yukhei memandang wajah ibunya, dia mengharapkan ada berita yang lebih menyenangkan.

" Winwin sudah aman bersama Seongwoo, dan kau Wong Yukhei kembalikan keponakanku di salasilah keluarga Qian.. Kau mengerti? "

Yukhei menunduk, memahami arahan tertinggi dari sang ibu.

" Apa Lord akan turut serta Lady? "

Zhoumi menepuk pundak Yukhei, " Ini antara kau dan Taeyong serta Kun.. Aku tidak akan menyertai kalian.. Tapi ada bantuan yang akan membantumu.. "

" Apa maksudnya Lord? "

" HYDRA 21"

Yukhei kaget mendengar perkataan tersebut, " Kau pasti bercanda? "

" Tidak.. Dan setiap satu dari mereka sudah aku programkan mengikut master masing masing.. Terlebih untuk para ibu.. Lakukan dengan baik.. "

Zhoumi berlalu pergi, meninggalkan si anak yang masih keliru dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Master.. "

Johnny terperangah, siluet di depannya memiliki tangan besi dan wajah sedingin es.

" Siapa namamu? "

" HYDRA 3 - Aku yang akan menjaga Master Doyoung.. "

Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kepada tubuh seorang wanita yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Wanita tersebut duduk berjongkok dan tersenyum, " Aku akan menjaga Master dengan baik.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong bermain main dengan boneka miliknya. Dia menggemari saat Jisoo bungkam di bawahnya dan hanya menangis.

" Kau tahu Jisoo, aku ingin menjadikanmu boneka milikku seutuhnya.. "

Jisoo menggeleng!

" Tidak!! Namja sialan!! Lepasin aku!! "

" Jisoo.. Mereka akan datang dan aku mahu kau yang menjadi lawan mereka.. Bisa? "

Jisoo mendiamkan diri.

" Atau kau mahu aku membunuh Jaemin? "

" Baik! Akan aku lakukan!! "

Taeyong mengusak surai gemas milik Jisoo, " Ini baru anakku.. Kau mendengar kata Daddy.. "

Saat Jisoo mulai leka, Taeyong menyuntik dadah dan dia meletakkan chip kawalan di leher pria tersebut.

Seketika Jisoo mengerjap bingung, pandangannya buram dan dia mual.

Tubuh naked itu tergeletak dan Taeyong tertawa.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya menghentikan tawa Taeyong.

Wajah Yongguk terpacul di sana.

" Boss.. Doyoung sudah tiba bersama yang lain. "

" Bagus! Pakaikan kaos untuk boneka cantikku.. "

Ruang gelap itu akhirnya berwarna, mereka di pisahkan dengan tirai besi.

" Yuta.. "

Yuta berpaling saat mendengar namanya di panggil, ada Hansol di sana. Sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh luka.

" Eomma... "

Jeno menangis saat melihat wajah Doyoung.

" Eomma!! Selamatkan Jeno!! Appa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. "

Jeno memberontak dari pegangan Jian, dia berlari mendekati penjara yang memisahkan mereka.

" Jae.. Jeno!! "

Taeyong tertawa, " Tidak semudah itu.. "

" Eomma!!! "

Doyoung menunduk, " Hyung!! Lepasin Jeno.. Kau hanya menginginkan aku!! Lepaskan anakku.. "

Taeyong tersenyum sinis, " Akhirnya kau pulang Lucas.. "

Yukhei memandang jengah akan Taeyong, " Aku kembali untuk membawa Qian Kun pulang! "

" Tidak semudah itu.. Apa kau lupa bahawa dia adalah adikku? "

Dan sekali lagi, mereka terkejut.

Perhubungan yang benar benar rumit.

Jisoo melangkah keluar dengan half naked, wajahnya lengket dengan sperma dan kesan darah kering.

" Sooie.. Apa yang terjadi? "

Seungcheol terhenti bernafas saat melihat keadaan Jisoo.

Menggenaskan.

" Ayo.. Mendekat Jisoo cantik, Daddy membutuhkan kau di sini.. "

Jisoo mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Taeyong.

" Kun? "

Kun tiba bersama Jungwoo dan Ten, wajahnya tidak bersahabat.

" Siapa yang harus aku jadikan boneka terlebih dahulu eoh? "

" Kenta dan Jungwoo.. "

Taeyong tertawa lebar, ini mengasyikkan!

" Baiklah.. Kau cantik, siapa yang kau inginkan? "

Jisoo berpaling dan dia memandang wajah mereka semua.

" Aku ingin memiliki kehidupan Ten.. Dia sempurna Daddy.. "

Taeyong menghulurkan sepucuk pistol, dan Jisoo mendekat.

Perut buncit Ten diramas, dia menggemari akan sensasi yang didapatkan.

" Bisa aku memiliki dia? "

" Hyung!! Jangan.. Akhh.. Eunghh.. Hentikan.. "

Ten terduduk, perutnya terasa melilit.

Pistol di halakan tepat kepada Ten, picu ditarik dan senyum Jisoo semakin lebar.

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk mereka Ten.. "

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Tiga das tembakan kedengaran, juga ada suara pekikan dan tangisan.

Dan ada senyum kepuasan yang terukir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_ _Aku kembali untuk merilis crita ini.. Ada permintaan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.._

 _ **JohnTenny :** Iya.. Ini sudah aku lanjutkan.. Maaf telat merilis chap baru.. Silahkan di enjoy.._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	14. Chapter 14 : It's Hurt

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenta ahh!! "

Tubuh kecil tersebut tergeletak setelah dia menerima tembakan untuk Ten.

Darah mula membasahi kaos berwarna kuning, " Neo michisseo?!! "

Jisoo tidak memberikan reaksi, dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Kenta! Jangan tutup matamu nak.. Appa ada di sini.. "

Hansol mengamuk!

" Lee Taeyong!! Kau hanya membenci aku!! Pria sialan!! Lepasin aku!! "

Taeyong tertawa mengejek, ahh dia benar benar menyukai ini.

Tembakan pertama kepada Kenta dari Jisoo.

Tembakan kedua dari Siwon yang coba untuk menghentikan Jisoo.

Dan yang terakhir, tembakan dari Kun untuk Jaehyun.

Kun seperti tidak memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, dia hanya berdiri tegak bersama Dongho dan Yongguk.

Jaemin mulai menangis. Tidak menyukai apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Hyung! Ma, Hyung! "

Yuta memeluk tubuh Jaemin, " Tetap di sini.. Eomma akan mengambil Hyungmu.. "

Jeno membantu Ten untuk bangun, " Imo.. Kau baik baik saja? "

" Akhh.. Sabar uri Chan.. Akkhh.. "

Johnny memberontak!

Ten sedang kesakitan di sana. Dan Taeyong masih setia bermain.

Ten terduduk, selangkangannya mulai basah.

" Johnny Hyung.. "

Johnny kaget, seluar pendek yang dipakai Ten mulai kekuningan. Air ketubannya mulai pecah dan ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk melahirkan anak.

" Yaa!! Lee Taeyong!!! "

" Ten.. Kau harus kuat sayang.. Aku akan ada di sana.. Jeno, bantuin Imo.. Samchon mohon.. "

Jeno enggan menangis, dia membantu Ten bangun dan memandang kepada Jisoo.

" Imo.. Kau bukan seperti ini.. "

Jeno sedih, dia tahu ada yang salah pada Jisoo. Jisoo tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini setelah mereka bersama hampir setiap hari.

Kenta berada di dalam rangkulan Yuta, " Kenta.. Bangun sayang.. Eomma ada di sini.. "

Yuta menepuk kecil pipi gembil milik Kenta, doe eyes itu terbuka.

" Mama.. "

Kenta mulai terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, " Taeyong Hyung!! Berhenti!! "

" Tidal Nakamoto Yuta.. Aku membencimu! Bahkan seluruh rasmu dan itu termasuk Jaemin!! Camkan itu!! "

Taeyong memeluk tubuh Jisoo dan bersandar pada pria tersebut, " Kau hebat sayang.. Siapa yang seterusnya? Hmm? "

Jisoo menundingkan jarinya kepada Yuta. Ingin memiliki sisi kehidupan Yuta, dia mencemburui Yuta. Taeyong benar benar mempergunakan Jisoo.

Jaemin mendiamkan diri di sudut ruangan, dia membenci dengan apa yang sedang berlaku.

Perlahan lahan otaknya mulai memproses siapa sebenarnya Taeyong. Siapa sebenarnya Yuta dan juga Jungwoo.

Jungwoo mendekati Jaemin, " Jaem.. "

Bocah pemilik senyum matahari itu mendongak, " Imo.. "

" Imo ingin mengambil Ten Imo.. Jaemin di sini bersama Cheng Xiao.. Jangan keluar sayang.. "

Cheng Xiao beralih ke dalam dakapan Jaemin, bayi tersebut terlihat tidak nyaman. Kapan pun siap untuk menangis.

Jaemin memerhatikan semuanya dalam diam. Dia memandang wajah sang ayah dan juga ibu. Hyung kesayangannya.

Kemudian beralih kepada Cheng Xiao.

" Baby.. Selamat.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HYDRA 3 memerhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dan dia melangkah ke depan. Sasaran dikenal pasti dan tubuh kekar Dongho menjadi target.

Peluru kecil dibidik dan menghentikan pergerakan liar Dongho.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau akan melukai putraku!! "

" Master.. Aku hanya menyakiti pria itu, dia coba untuk mencelakai Jeno.. "

Doyoung melihat ke arah putranya, dan Jeno baik baik saja. Tiada darah di badannya.

Dongho hanya berhenti bergerak dan pandangannya mulai buram.

" Jeno.. Sembunyikan dirimu nak.. "

Jeno memandang ke arah Doyoung, " Kau benaran Eomma? "

Doyoung mengangguk, sudah terlalu lama dia tidak melihat tumbesaran Jeno.

Semakin lama anak sulungnya, semakin menyerupai Jaehyun. Tingkah yang matang sebelum waktu.

Jisoo berbalik dan dia memandang ke arah Yuta dan Jaemin. Ada kebahagiaan di sana.

" Sooie.. Musnahkan mereka untuk Daddy.. "

Jisoo mencapai pisau yang dihulurkan oleh Yongguk.

Dia berjalan lurus ke arah Jaemin, Jeno yang ketika itu sibuk membantu Ten terus berlari mendapatkan Jaemin.

" Jaem!! Lari!! "

Jaemin tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus lari.

Mengapa Jisoo memandangnya dengan benci.

Mengapa Kenta terluka.

" Jaemin ahh!! Kka!! "

Terlambat, Jisoo semakin dekat dan Jeno mengorbankan badannya.

" Akhh.. Imo.. "

Pisau ditangan Jisoo tertusuk dalam, cukup untuk membuatkan darah Jeno mengalir di tangannya.

" JENO!!!!!! "

" Taeyong Hyung! Aku mohon hentikan Jisoo.. "

Jaehyun jatuh berlutut, tirai besi di depannya memisahkan mereka.

Jeno perasan akan satu kerdipan cahaya di leher Jisoo.

" _Apa ini yang mengubah Jisoo Imo? "_

Dengan tenaga yang berbaki, Jeno mencengkam batang tengkuk Jisoo dan menekan punat tersebut.

Semakin lama semakin dalam, membuatkan Jisoo menggeram marah.

Cahaya tersebut akhirnya terpadam dan Jisoo mengeluh kecil.

Jeno tersenyum kecil sebelum terbaring, matanya memandang ke arah orang tuanya.

" _Eomma.. Akhirnya Eomma sadar, Jeno menyayangi Eomma dan Appa.. "_

Jaemin meletakkan Cheng Xiao ke bawah dan berlari mendapatkan Jeno.

" No Hyung! Hyung!! "

Jaemin menggoncang tubuh Jeno, menangis saat melihat Hyungnya terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo terduduk, rasa sakit yang di dapatkan pada lehernya membuatkan dia lemah.

Suara tangisan dan jeritan menerpa gegendang telinganya.

Jisoo membuka mata dan kaget saat mendapatkan cairan hangat berwarna merah di tangannya.

Mataharinya sedang menangis kencang, coba untuk mengejutkan Jeno yang berlumuran darah.

Jisoo memegang kepalanya dan mengaduh, " Akhh.. "

" Apa yang terjadi? "

" Yaa!! JISOO!! MENJAUH KAU DARI ANAKKU!! "

Itu suara Hansol dan Jaehyun, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jisoo mendekati Jaemin dan memeluknya.

" Ada apa denganmu Jaemin?? "

" Jaem... Benci.. Mama.. "

Jaemin menolak keberadaan Jisoo, dan Jisoo kaget.

Fikirannya coba mengingati apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mengapa Taeyong mentertawakannya??

Mengapa Yuta kelihatan kaget dan membenci dirinya??

Dan mengapa Kenta dan Jeno berlumuran dengan darah??

Imej imej kecil mulai memunculkan diri di dalam mindanya.

Akhirnya dia mengingati semuanya.

" _Jeonghan, dia dan Jaemin ketika mereka pulang dari taman bermain.. Jeonghan dibunuh saat dia mencoba untuk melindungi Jisoo. "_

Jisoo tergelak dan menangis.

" Jeonghan Hyung.. "

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yaa!! Jangan menyentuh adikku Taeyong brengsek!! Lepasin Jisoo!! "_

 _Taeyong bermain main dengan tubuh naked Jisoo yang tidak sadarkan diri._

 _" Apa yang kau inginkan yang sebenarnya huh? "_

 _" Mungkin aku bisa memiliki Doyoung lewat kalian.. "_

 _" Apa lagi?! Kau sudah menghancurkan hidup Jisoo di LA!! Biarkan dia terbebas dari nerakamu Taeyong!! "_

 _" Tidak! Mengingatkan dia berteman baik dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun membuatkan aku semakin menyukainya.. "_

 _Jari Jisoo bergerak kecil, memberi respon akan pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi._

 _" Jeonghan Hyung.. "_

 _" Jisoo ahh.. Ayo, kau harus keluar dari sini.. Bawa Jaemin pergi denganmu!! "_

 _Taeyong meludah wajah cantik milik Jeonghan, " Diam kau pelacur! Kau tidak berhak untuk berkata kata yang baik! "_

 _" Lunasi hutangmu dengan aku! Dan biarkan Jisoo bebas bersama Jaemin! "_

 _" Tidak!! Jaemin itu aslinya darah dagingku, mengapa aku harus membebaskan dia?! "_

 _Jeonghan kaget, bahkan Jisoo._

 _Anak sebaik Jaemin mempunyai ayah sekejam Taeyong._

 _Jeonghan bangun dan menyelimutkan Jisoo dengan helaian kain yang tersisa._

 _Taeyong bengang dan tanpa berfikir dia menikam tubuh Jeonghan dengan pisau._

 _Detik itu juga Jisoo tergeletak dan tidak mampu bergerak._

 _Dadah yang disuntik melumpuhkan pergerakannya, " Jeonghan Hyung.. "_

 _Tangannya memegang jari Jeonghan," Maafkan aku Hyung.. "_

 _" Jaga dirimu Soo - ie.. "_

 _Semakin lama pandangannya buram dan perkara terakhir yang dilihat adalah tubuh Jeonghan dibawah Yongguk._

 _"Hyungie.. "_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Taeyong.. Pria bejat! "

Jisoo mendongak dan dia melihat Doyoung berada di dalam genggaman Taeyong.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, sepucuk revolver dicapai dan picunya ditarik.

" Menjauh dari Doyoung pria sialan!! "

Taeyong berhenti bermain dengan Doyoung, " Kau berkata kasar kepada Daddy.. "

" Hentikan Daddy kinkmu! Aku tidak menyukai itu!! "

" Apa yang kau lakukan Soo - ie? Lihat di sekelilingmu.. Mereka membencimu.. "

Jisoo memandang mereka dan benar, ada binaran kebencian di mata mereka.

" Berhenti mentertawakan aku Taeyong.. Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini! "

" Kenapa sayang? Bilang kepadaku hmm.."

" Kau membunuh Jeonghan dan memperkosa dia setelah itu!! "

Kun mematahkan serangan dari Yongguk setelah berhasil bebas daripada kawalan minda Taeyong.

Enggan melihat tangisan di wajah yang lain, Jisoo bertindak menembak tepat di dada Taeyong.

Taeyong jatuh tergeletak ke bawah, Yongguk sudah berhasil ditembak oleh Kun.

" Jisoo Hyung!! Ini bukan!! "

" Apa?! "

" Dia membunuh Hyungku Qian Kun!! "

Jisoo menangis, menyesal dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mata cantiknya memandang wajah Yuta.

" Yuta, maaf kerna melukai Kenta.. Aku tidak menyadari itu.. Hilangkan aku dari kehidupan Jaemin dan kalian.. "

Yuta tidak bergeming, enggan menjawab akan pernyataan Jisoo.

Jisoo melangkah mendekati Jaemin namun bocah tersebut memberontak.

" Hanya sekali sayang.. Mama menyayangimu.. Maafkan Mama.. Tetap tumbuh sebagai pria yang kuat dan tegar.. Lindungi Yuta oehh.. "

Jaemin berhasil mendorong Jisoo dan berlari ke dalam dakapan Jungwoo.

Jisoo mengigit bibirnya, dan mengangkat tubuh Jeno kepada Doyoung.

" Maafkan aku Doyoung shhi.. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja.. "

Jisoo membalut luka Jeno, dengan cebisan kain terakhir di badannya.

Seungcheol menangis kecil memandang wajah kacau kekasihnya.

" Soo yaa.. Bukakan tirai ini.. Ijinkan aku memelukmu.. "

" Tidak Cheol ahh.. Aku ini pria jijik.. Tidak pantas bergandingan denganmu.. "

" Tidak sayang.. Kau tetap yang terbaik!! "

Seungcheol coba menggapai Jisoo, namun dia terlalu jauh.

" Potong tirai besi ini sialan! Katanya punya kuasa hebat!! "

Tirai itu diperbuat daripada vibranium, logam yang paling kuat. Mustahil untuk dilumpuhkan menggunakan tenaga manusia.

Jisoo menggeleng, picu pistol ditarik dan dia tersenyum kecil.

" Aku menyayangimu Cheol.. Sampai ketemu di dalam kehidupan lain.. Dan Johnny, kau gagal memenuhi janjimu untuk melindungi aku dari Taeyong.. "

Johnny terkejut, dia memerhatikan pria yang sedang menangis di depannya.

Semakin lama, imej tentang pria tersebut semakin jelas.

" Shua?? Ini kau Joshua?!! "

Jisoo mengangguk, " Jaga Ten dan bayi kecil kalian dengan baik.. Aku akan memerhatikan kalian dari atas.. "

" Maaf kerna melukai kalian.. "

 ** _BANG!!_**

 **JISOO!!!! "**

Darah segar membasahi ruangan tersebut.

Jisoo membunuh dirinya sendiri di hadapan mereka yang menyayanginya.

" Jun! Minghao!! "

Jun dan Minghao berlari mendekat dan mendapatkan mereka yang masih hidup.

Seungcheol terduduk, tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Buka pintunya Qian Kun!! "

Kun mengambil kartu di dalam poket Taeyong dan tirai yang memisahkan mereka terbuka.

Dia melangkah mendekati tubuh kaku Jisoo dan memeluknya erat.

" Soo.. Apa kau terlalu sakit? Hiks.. hiks.. Jisoo ahh.. Bangun sayang.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Gege! Kau tidak ikut? "

Kun menggeleng, dia masih setia bersama Taeyong.

" Pulanglah Yukhei.. Aku akan menjaga Taeyong Ge di sini, titip salam untuk Winwin.. "

Johnny mendengus, " Kau harus pulang Kun! Winwin membutuhkanmu!! "

" Tidak.. Jagakan dia untukku Hyung.. Aku akan merawat Taeyong Ge di sini.. Dia tidak jahat, hanya dia sakit.. Dan maaf, jantung Jeonghan aku gagal menemukannya.. "

" Boss.. Perlu aku menjemputmu nanti? "

" Akan aku katakan pada waktunya.. Sekarang jagalah mereka untukku.. Kalian orang kepercayaanku.. "

Jun dan Minghao mengangguk, pintu helikopter di tutup dan Kun melihat mereka pergi.

Taeyong diikat di kerusi pesakit dan Kun menepuk pundaknya.

" Ayo kita pulang ke tempat di mana semuanya bermula Hyung.. Kau sudah banyak melukai orang yang tidak bersalah.. "

Seungcheol mendiamkan diri, dia hanya memeluk tubuh kaku Jisoo.

Kepala pacarnya berlubang dan masih jelas kesan luka di sana.

" Hiks.. Mama.. "

Yuta memeluk tubuh Jaemin, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

" Jaem.. Mama sudah bahagia, dia sudah berada di surga.. Kau harus merelakannya... "

" Hngg!! Mama!! Imo!! "

Yuta menggeleng, dia tahu ini terlalu berat untuk Jaemin. Bahkan dirinya sendiri, Jisoo itu pria yang terlalu baik.

" _Maafkan aku Jisoo.. Aku mendoakan kau bahagia di sana.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note :_** _Hai.. Aku kembali merilis chap baru!!! Yeay!! Oh iya, ceritanya bakalan tamat deh.. Hanya tinggal 2/3 chapter berbaki.. Mau author bikin sequelnya nggak ya? ( Cerita tentang ship di dalam I BELIEVE )_

 _ **Johntenny :**_ _Tidak.. Makasih udah review.. Silahkan enjoy chap barunya.._

 _ **Bugi.apeach :** Iya.. Ini sudah aku usahakan fast update... Makasih udah review dan enjoy chap barunya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **LASTLY**_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Happiness

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum senang saat melihat Kenta dan Jaemin bercanda. Anak anak yang berbeda ayah tersebut tidak pernah berantem sesama mereka.

" Yuta? "

" Hngg.. Hyung.. Waeyo? "

Hansol tertawa kecil, pria yang dinikahinya 20 tahun yang lalu masih sama, masih kaget saat dipanggil.

" Dear, kurangkan kebiasaanmu untuk kaget.. Aku gemas kau tahu? "

" Apa sih Hyung? Dan ada keperluan apa kau pulang? "

" Aku merindukan Naomi.. Salah jika aku pulang? "

Yuta memutar matanya, suaminya masih memberikan alasan yang sama setiap kali ditanya.

Kim Naomi.

" Kau itu sudah bergelar seorang kakek, masih aja malas dalam pekerjaan. Dan tuh, Jaeminnie bakal melahirkan tidak lama lagi Hyung.. "

Hansol tertawa, prianya masih tetap tsundere meski sudah menginjak usia 40 an.

" Aigoo dear.. Aku mengerti, Mark akan pulang setelah urusannya di Chicago selesai.. Johnny sudah berjanji denganku.. "

" Yang benar Hyung? Hyung tidak membohongi aku? "

" Tidak.. Kau sudah menyiapkan lunch? Aku butuh tenaga sayang.. "

Yuta mengangguk dan membawa suaminya ke ruangan dapur. Matanya tetap melirik tingkah Kenta yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Naomi.

" Jaem.. "

" Ddae Eomma.. Wae? "

Jaemin memunculkan diri di ruangan dapur dibantu dengan maid.

Bibi Shin mendudukkan Jaemin di kerusi makan dan keluar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di ruangan dobi.

" Bagaimana dengan calon bayimu Jaemin? "

" Akhh.. Aktif Papa.. Dan sempat membuatkan aku kewalahan.. "

Hansol menepuk kepala Jaemin, " Jaga dirimu dengan baik.. Mark pasti akan membunuh Papa jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu.. "

Jaemin tertawa, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Mark Hyung tidak akan pernah berani melukaimu Papa.. "

Yuta meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Jaemin, " Diminum sayang.. Eomma nggak mau calon malaikat Eomma kekurangan gizi.. "

Jaemin meminum susu untuk ibu hamil tersebut dan melihat ke arah Yuta.

" Eomma.. Bisa aku bertanya? "

Yuta mengangguk kecil, " Ada apa sayang? "

" Aku sering bermimpi tentang seorang pria yang memanggil aku Matahari.. Suaranya tidak asing di pendengaranku.. "

Hansol dan Yuta tertohok, rahsia yang di simpan selama 20 tahun diungkapkan oleh Jaemin.

Mereka memadam semua memori tentang Jisoo dan Jeonghan setelah 1 minggu Jaemin koma.

Bahkan sisi gelap di dalam kehidupan Jaemin juga dipadamkan, termasuk siapa sebenarnya Taeyong.

" Matahari?? Emm, itu hanya mimpi sayang.. Kau pasti capek dan itu menganggu tidurmu.. "

" Tapi Eomma.. Aku ingin.. "

Suara tangisan Naomi menghentikan kata Jaemin, dia memandang kepada keponakannya, bayi perempuan itu benar benar mengikut Kenta.

Jaemin beranjak ke ruang tamu dan tersenyum kepada Kenta.

" Ada apa dengan Naomi?? "

" Sepertinya Naomi merindukan Yongguk Hyung Jaemin ahh.. Barusan dia mengatakan bahawa dia tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu.."

Jaemin terkikik kecil, keponakannya sudah pintar menunjukkan rasa tidak puas hatinya.

" Naomi.. Lihat Imo sayang.. "

Kim Naomi, bayi perempuan perpaduan hasil Kenta dan Yongguk yang berbeda kewarganegaraan menghasilkan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Darah Korea, China dan Jepang yang mengalir di dalam badannya benar benar indah.

Bayi yang berusia delapan bulan tersebut menatap mata bundar milik Jaemin.

" Baba mu lagi sibuk.. Naomi harus menjadi anak baik, dengarkan kata kata Mama.. Kau mengerti? "

Jaemin mengelus perutnya saat mendapatkan tendangan kecil, " _Kau juga sama sayang.. Tumbuh dengan baik, Mommy dan Daddy tidak sabar untuk menemuimu.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukhei menggeleng kepala melihat pergaduhan di antara Qian Renjun dan putri sulungnya, Wong Cheng Xiao.

" Renjun! Cheng Xiao! Ada apa dengan kalian huh? Baba pusing melihat kalian! "

Cheng Xiao melepaskan jambakan rambut Renjun, " Ihh Baba.. Renjun yang mencari gaduh denganku dahulu! "

Renjun memelitkan lidahnya dan berlari memeluk Yukhei, " Samchon.. Cheng Xiao Jie yang mengatai aku jelek.. "

" Yakk!! Berhenti memanggil aku Jiejie!! Kau dan aku hanya berbeda bulan! Bukan tahun bocah bergingsul!!"

" Tahun!! Kau lahir di bulan Januari dan aku di bulan Disember Jie! "

" Qian Renjun!!!!!! "

Dan bermula lagi pergaduhan di antara mereka, Chenle yang memerhatikan pergaduhan mereka hanya memutar mata malas.

Dia lebih tenang seperti ibunya, Kim Jungwoo dan Cheng Xiao lebih menurun sifat Yukhei meski dia aslinya anak daripada Taeyong.

" Wong Cheng Xiao.. Berhenti menjerit sayang, kau itu sudah berusia 20 tahun dan mempunyai seorang adik.. "

Cheng Xiao menghentak kakinya kesal, " Ihh.. Mama.. Renjun selalu memanggil aku Jie.. Dan aku tidak menyukainya.. "

" Sini sayang.. "

Jungwoo memanggil Cheng Xiao dan mendepakan tangannya.

" Mama menyayangimu, di sini kau seperti seorang Kakak untuk Renjun, Chenle dan juga si kembar.. Kau harus melindungi mereka.. "

" Tapi Ma.. "

" Kau tahu kenapa Baba mengajarkanmu ilmu bela diri? "

Cheng Xiao menggeleng, dia mendongak meminta jawapan daripada Jungwoo.

" Kerna adik adikmu masih kecil dan belum bisa melindungimu, saat mereka sudah dewasa mereka akan menjagamu.. "

Cheng Xiao terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk, tubuh Jungwoo dipeluk erat dan dia mencium pipi gembil Jungwoo.

" Jadi aku harus melindungi mereka Ma? "

Jungwoo mengangguk dan mengusak rambut ikal milik Cheng Xiao.

Suara tempikan si kembar Qian menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Qian Yanjun dan Qian Wenjun, dua pria kecil milik Qian Kun terpacak di sana bersama sang ibu.

" Eoh.. Winwin Ge, ada apa Gege ke sini? "

" Aku ingin mengambil Renjun untuk les piano.. Pihak kolej akan mengadakan kompetisi dan aku rasa dia membutuhkan les tambahan.. "

" Sebentar Ge.. Akan aku panggilkan dia.. "

" Mama!! "

Renjun berlari kecil mendapatkan Winwin dan si kembar, dia terkekeh kecil.

" Kau tidak nakal di rumah Yukhei Samchon hari ini? "

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan eyes smilenya, persis seperti Kun.

" Mama.. Kapan Baba akan pulang? Aku merindukan Baba.. "

" Mama juga tidak tahu sayang.. Jika Baba telefon, terus tanyakan kepadanya.. Pamit kepada Jungwoo Imo.. "

Renjun menunduk hormat dan melambaikan tangannya, " Aku pergi Jie.. Sampai ketemu di universiti besok! "

" Yanjun! Wenjun! Ayo!! Atau Gege pergi bersama Mama.. "

" Ihh Ge!! "

Yanjun dan Wenjun menjerit serentak, tidak menyukai gertakan Renjun.

Manakala Renjun tergelak kuat kerna bisa mengenakan mereka.

" Mama.. Kapan kapan, kita mampir ke sini lagi ya?? Mau main dengan Lele Gege.. "

Winwin mengangguk dan meminta diri.

Dia tidak sabar menantikan kepulangan suaminya, Kun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno melemparkan suitcase ke sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dia benar benar lelah hari ini.

Mata sipitnya dipejamkan sebelum suara sang ibu menegurnya.

" Jung Jeno.. Apa yang Eomma ajarkan hmm? "

Jeno bangun dan tersenyum kecil, " Bersihkan diri baru aku bisa beristirehat. Tapi hari ini melelahkan Eomma.. Client Appa membuatkan aku kesal! "

Doyoung mencium ubun rambut putra sulungnya, " Eomma mengerti, jadi Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan kegemaranmu.. "

" Jinjja?! "

Doyoung tertawa kecil dan mencuit batang hidung putranya. Bersyukur kerna Jeno tidak terkorban dalam peristiwa 20 tahun lalu.

" Jeno, temanin Eomma menjemput Jisung di bandara sore nanti.. Kita akan ke sana setelah les violin Jihyun selesai.. Bisa? "

" Apa pun untukmu Eomma.. Eomma nggak usah menyetir, biar aku aja.. "

Doyoung memandang kepergian putra sulungnya ke kamar. Jung Jeno dan Jung Jisung adalah keajaiban yang terselamat dari kegilaan Taeyong.

Bahkan Tuhan menghadiahkan mereka seorang putri, Jung Jihyun setelah dua tahun peristiwa tersebut berlalu.

Jihyun adalah sosok malaikat yang membahagiakan mereka dan menjadi penyeri di dalam kisah keluarga Jung.

Suara batuk membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung, " Jaehyun.. Apa yang aku bilang? Kau harus istirehat Jae.. "

Jaehyun menguntum senyum, istrinya masih sama. Tetap berleter meski hal sepele.

" Aku udah baikan kok Hyung.. Di mana Jeno? "

" Baikan kau bilang? Kau masih demam Jae! "

Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung, " Tidak.. Aku semakin sehat dan aku merindukan Jisung.. "

Doyoung mengusap rahang tegas milik Jaehyun, Jaehyun sangat melindungi Jisung setelah apa yang terjadi kepada Jisung dahulu.

" Kau merindukan bayi besarmu Jae? "

" Iya Hyung.. Seenaknya memilih untuk belajar di Scotland.. Dan ini adalah kali pertama dia pulang setelah 3 tahun.. "

" Uri Jisung sudah dewasa, kau harus melepaskan dia Jaehyun.. "

" Dan di mana putri kita? "

" Jihyun sedang les violin, kau mau mengikut aku dan Jeno mengambilnya nanti? "

Jaehyun mengangguk dan mencium dahi Doyoung, dan dari atas Jeno tersenyum.

Orang tuanya masih bahagia, mereka sudah bisa bersama sehingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Dia sendiri juga sudah dewasa dan mulai mengambil alih perusahaan milik Jaehyun.

" _Ya Tuhan, ijinkan kami bahagia sehingga selamanya.. "_

Jeno melangkah turun dan memeluk badan kekar Jaehyun.

" Appa.. Bilang kepada Mr.Tan untuk tidak berurusan denganku lewat email! Dia menyusahkan aku! "

Jaehyun menepuk pundak Jeno, " Kau lelah Jen? "

Jeno mendelik Jaehyun, " Appa.. Pertemuan secara langsung lebih bagus ketimbang berurusan melalui email.. Aku bahkan terpaksa menunda meeting bersama sponsor utama kita.. "

" Heh? Kau serius Jen? "

" Iya Appa.. Untung Mrs.Wen masih berbaik hati menunggu aku.. Atau kita bakalan kehilangan sponsorship paling besar untuk event ke depan.. "

" Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras hari ini.. Terima kasih Jen, dan bisa kita berangkat? Appa merindukan Jisung.. "

Doyoung mencubit pinggang Jaehyun, " Jisung tidak akan ke mana mana Jung Jaehyun.. Putrimu membutuhkan kita untuk menjemputnya.. Ayo Jen.. "

Jeno berganjak dan memeluk pinggang Doyoung.

" Tinggalkan Appa.. "

" Yaa! Jung Jeno!! Jung Doyoung!! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" For God's sake Haechanni! What has you done to my precious vase?! "

Nahh.. Itu dia suara milik pria kecil bernama Ten..

Sepertinya saat ini putra bongsunya di marahi gara gara memecahkan vas kesayangan yang dibeli dari Paris.

Haechan menunduk, tidak berani bertatapan dengan Ten saat dia sedang marah.

" _Mark Hyung.. Daddy.. Tolongi aku.. "_

" Haechan.. I'm talking with you.. "

Haechan mengangkat mukanya dan Ten bercekak pinggang memandangnya.

" I'm sorry Mommy.. It was my fault, I chased Chloe without knowing she's able to crash with things in our house.. "

Ten memandang anjing kesayangan Haechan, Chloe turut menunduk saat mendengar Haechan dimarahi.

Johnny yang baru sahaja selesai mandi memunculkan diri di ruang tamu.

" And what's happening here? "

" Tanyakan kepada anakmu Johnny Hyung.. Aku kesal dengannya! "

Woof!

Woof!

" Dan kau Chloe diam di sana! Mommy lagi kesal! "

" Dear.. Bisa kau bersabar? Duduk dan biarkan aku berbicara dengan Haechan.. "

Haechan bergerak mendekati Johnny dan memeluk tubuh tersebut.

" Hiks.. Mommy menyeramkan Dad.. "

Johnny mengusap belakang Haechan, " Mommy merisaukanmu Channie.. Apa yang kau perbuat sebenarnya? "

Haechan mendongak dan mengambil nafas, " Hyung menelefon barusan.. Hyung bilang dia akan pulang minggu depan dan Haechan bisa melawat Nana Hyung.. "

" Ahh.. Jadi kau senang? Terus Chloe juga? "

Putra bongsu milik Johnny itu mengangguk.

" Jadi kau mengejar Chloe dan berakhir dia menabrak vas milik Mommy? "

" Iya Daddy.. Daddy, bantu aku memujuk Mommy.. "

Johnny menuntun Haechan mendekati Ten yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

Itu adalah sifat Ten di saat kemarahan melanda dirinya, berdiam diri dan mengabaikan keadaan sekeliling.

" Jung Ten.. "

Ten tidak bergeming akan panggilan Johnny, dia mendiamkan diri.

" Mommy.. "

Haechan bertindak memeluk tubuh Ten dan mengusap lengan ibunya.

" I'm sorry Mommy.. "

Terdengar helaan nafas Ten dan dia berpaling, membalas pelukan si bongsu.

" Sayang.. Mommy tidak memarahimu tapi Mommy kesal dengan diri Mommy.. "

Haechan menggeleng, dia tidak menyukai perkataan Ten.

" Kau itu pernah sakit sayang.. Dan Mommy masih trauma dengan apa yang pernah terjadi kepadamu.. Mommy masih coba melindungimu meski Mommy tahu kau sudah sembuh.. "

" No Mommy.. I'm sorry, I isn't aware with your behaviour.. Please, I won't do it anymore just don't shut me down.. "

Ten mencium pucuk kepala Haechan dan mengusap pipi gembilnya.

" Mommy tidak akan pernah bisa memarahimu sayang.. Sekarang kau ke kamar dan bersiap, Yukhei Samchon akan membawamu keluar bersama Chenle.. "

" Jinjja?! Bersama Lele didi? "

Johnny mengangguk dan itu menuaikan pekikan gembira dari Haechan.

Johnny dan Ten memerhatikan kepergian Haechan, " Kau tidak seharusnya bungkam dear.. Haechan itu takut jika kau bungkam.. "

" Aku hanya takut dia terluka Hyung.. Vas masih bisa diganti tapi tidak dengan Haechan.. Aku takut Hyung.. "

" Uri Chan sudah tumbuh dengan kuat dan sehat, seharusnya kau mulai bahagia Ten.. "

" Nggak Hyung.. Aku hampir mati saat pulang dan menemukan Mark separuh mati dan Haechan divonis menderita kelainan jantung.. "

" Itu kisah saat mereka masih kecil.. "

Johnny memeluk tubuh Ten, perbicaraan seperti ini selalu menyebabkan Ten berakhir dengan tangisan.

" Mereka tetap putra kecilku Hyung.. Aku semakin protektif setelah dokter membuang rahimku.. "

Mata cantik Ten mulai banjir, dia masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

" Aku tahu kau menginginkan seorang putri di antara kita, tapi apa kau lupa kau juga hampir mati Ten? Kau itu sempurna.. "

" Maafkan aku Hyung.. "

Johnny menggeleng dan mengusap pipi Ten, " Apa pun yang terjadi, kehadiran Mark dan Haechan adalah yang terindah.. Kau tidak harus menyesal sayang.. "

Ten senggukan dan memeluk tubuh kekar Johnny, " Aku ingin kita bahagia Hyung.. "

" Kita akan bahagia dear.. Untuk selamanya, bersama Mark, Jaemin, Haechan dan bakal cucu kita di rahimnya Jaemin.. "

Ten tertawa kecil, meski menangis Johnny merasakan itu adalah tawa bahagia.

Suara indah Haechan menemani sore mereka yang mulai terlihat indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kun.. Kau tidak mau pulang? "

Kun kaget, lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar suara Taeyong.

" Pulang? Pulang kemana Ge? "

" Kepada dakapan Winwin dan putra kalian.. "

Kun berpaling menatap wajah Taeyong, " Aku pulang setiap 3 bulan Ge.. Itu sudah cukup.. "

Taeyong tersenyum sinis.

" Tidak.. Maksudku pulang seutuhnya kepada mereka.. "

" Dan berakhir meninggalkan Ge bersendirian di sini? Tidak Ge.. "

Taeyong menghela nafas, Qian Kun itu seperti cerminan dirinya.

Keras kepala.

" Kun.. Renjun udah 20 tahun bahkan si kembar udah memasuki sekolah tinggi.. Seharusnya kau ada bersama mereka.. "

" Yanjun dan Wenjun pasti bisa tanpa aku Ge dan begitu juga aku.. "

" Qian Kun.. "

Kun memandang mata milik Taeyong, ada binar kecewa di sana bahkan kesedihan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

" Apa kau masih mengingati mereka Ge? Yuta Hyung, Jaemin dan Cheng Xiao.. "

Taeyong menunduk, dia memandang cincin pernikahan yang berada di jarinya.

Ada inisial NY yang terukir di sana, tanda dia pernah menikahi Yuta.

" Jika aku mengatakan ya, apa yang kau bisa lakukan huh? Semuanya sudah berubah Kun.. "

" Hanya anak anak yang berubah Ge.. Tapi tidak dengan orang tua mereka.. Dan itu termasuk dirimu.. "

Taeyong terbelalak, dia menggigit bibirnya.

" Kau merindukan Jaemin dan Cheng Xiao bukan? "

Taeyong bungkam, bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak merindukan mereka.

" Mereka sudah dewasa Kun, dan aku tidak pantas untuk berada di kalangan mereka.. "

" Naluri seorang ayah dan anak tidak bisa dibohongi Ge.. Kita akan pulang ke Korea minggu hadapan dan aku akan membawamu menemui mereka.. "

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, ada liquid bening di mata dinginnya.

" Kau tidak membohongiku Kun? "

" Tidak.. Gege berhak menemui mereka.. Dan setelah selesai dengan medical check up, kita akan berangkat pulang.. "

Dan setelah 20 tahun, ada senyuman yang terlukis di wajah dingin Taeyong.

Senyuman yang selama ini Kun rindukan.

" _Kau berhak bahagia Taeyong Ge.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Johntenny :_** _Di sini udah ada tapi akan aku usahakan agar lebih banyak.. Makasih udh review.. Silahkan enjoy chap barunya.._

 _ **Guest :** Persoalan tentang WinKun udah terjawab di sini.. Mereka bhgia kok.. Makasih udah review.. Silahkan enjoy chap barunya.._

 _ **Author's Note:** Sorry for late update dan salam lebaran guys! Author lagi sibuk bersama keluarga.. Silahkan enjoy chap barunya.._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


	16. Chapter 16 : He's Our Family

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar perbicaraan di antara Hansol dan Yukhei. Dia menggeleng kepalanya berulang kali.

" Yukhei ahh.. Kau pasti hanya bercanda bukan? "

" Tidak Hyung.. Jika ia menyangkut soal Kun Ge aku tidak akan membohongimu.. Taeyong akan pulang bersama Gege.. "

Jungwoo memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, efek penderaan fisik dari Taeyong masih berbekas.

Yukhei berlari memeluk Jungwoo, selalu seperti ini jika nama Taeyong terungkap.

Dia memeluk tubuh ringkih Jungwoo dan mengusap belakangnya perlahan.

" Tenangkan dirimu Jungwoo ahh.. "

" Hyung mau aku bertenang? Hyung! Pembunuh itu akan pulang Hyung!! "

Jungwoo kembali membentak Hansol, dia benar benar benci akan nama Taeyong.

Nama yang membawa kecelakaan di dalam hidupnya. Nama yang membunuh sang Noona saat dia coba lolos.

Jaeah mati katak di tangan pria gila seperti Taeyong.

" Ini sudah 20 tahun berlalu, ada apa dengan Taeyong? Mau memiliki hak asuh Jaemin dan Cheng Xiao? "

" Tidak!! " , koor duo Eomma tersebut.

Tidak merelakan bayi besar mereka berada di tangan Taeyong.

Jaemin sudah tersakiti dan dia hidup di dalam kebohongan selama ini. Tanpa dia tahu, dia masih punya seorang Mama dan Imo yang menjaganya.

Yuta diam tidak bergeming.

Mindanya berputar memainkan peristiwa 20 tahun lalu, saat di mana Jisoo memelas kepadanya namun dia bungkam.

Dan berakhir Jisoo menembak kepalanya di depan Yuta. Percikan darah itu terasa nyata sehingga sekarang.

Yuta mulai mengigil, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

" Sayang.. Hye.. Tenangkan dirimu.. Tidak ada yang menyakiti Kenta atau Jaemin di sini.. "

Hansol menepuk pipi Yuta namun Yuta tidak sadar. Dia masih menggigil hebat bahkan mulai pucat.

" Jisoo.. Sooie.. "

Hansol memeluk Yuta dan berakhir menyuntik Yuta dengan dosis penenang. " Jisoo sudah berada di surga Yuta ahh.. "

Yukhei mengeluh, " Bagaimana Hyung? Kun Ge ingin kita berkumpul dan bertemu mata dengan Lee Taeyong.. "

" APA?! YANG BENER LHO YUKHEI? "

Yukhei mengangguk, dia sendiri bingung dengan tindakan Kun. Ibarat menanam bom di perkuburan dan menunggunya meledak.

" Ada apa dengan Kun huh? Dia tidak pernah menetap secara bener di Korea dan sekarang mau membawa Taeyong bersama? "

Lagi lagi Yukhei mengangguk. Benci setiap kali nama Taeyong terlintas di benaknya.

" Apa pasangan lain udah tahu? "

" Belum Hyung... Akan aku kabarkan setelah mereka tiba ke sini.. Hal seperti ini tidak pantas dibicarakan lewat ponsel.. "

" Hahh.. Terserah Kun.. Jika keluargaku terluka, demi Tuhan Yukhei ahh, aku akan mengamuk.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ge.. Gege ingin mengenali mereka? "

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk.. Foto di hadapannya terlihat berbeda dengan foto 5 tahun yang lalu.

Taeyong melihat semua foto di sana, foto keluarga lebih tepat. Keluarga yang dia rindukan.

Kun menyusun foto di depannya dan dia mengenalkan mereka.

 ** _JI FAMILY_**

 **Ji Hansol x Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ji Kenta**

 **Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Lee/Nakamoto Jaemin**

 ** _JUNG JAEHYUN FAMILY_**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **Jung Jeno x Qian Renjun (Tunangan)**

 **Jung Jisung**

 **Jung Jihyun**

 ** _JUNG JOHNNY FAMILY_**

 **Jung Johnny x Ten**

 **Jung Mark / Minhyung**

 **Jung Haechan**

 ** _QIAN KUN FAMILY_**

 **Qian Kun x Dong Winwin**

 **Qian Renjun x Jung Jeno (Tunangan)**

 **Qian Yanjun**

 **Qian Wenjun**

 ** _WONG YUKHEI FAMILY_**

 **Wong Yukhei x Kim Jungwoo**

 **Wong Chenle**

 **Lee Taeyong x Kim Jungwoo**

 **Wong/Lee Cheng Xiao**

" Ini hanya maklumat tentang keluarga kita, kau masih belum tahu tentang umur anak anak keutchi? "

Taeyong mengangguk, matanya tidak lepas menatap wajah Jaemin dan Cheng Xiao. Mereka membesar dengan sehat.

 **Ji Kenta : 30 tahun**

 **Jung Mark : 29 tahun**

 **Jung Jeno : 28 tahun**

 **Lee/Nakamoto Jaemin : 27 tahun**

 **Jung Jisung : 22 tahun**

 **Lee/ Wong Cheng Xiao : 20 tahun**

 **Jung Haechan : 20 tahun**

 **Qian Renjun : 20 tahun**

 **Wong Chenle : 18 tahun**

 **Qian Yanjun : 15 tahun**

 **Qian Wenjun : 15 tahun**

" Gege? "

Taeyong hanyut di dalam wajah anak anaknya. Ada liquid bening yang mengalir di wajahnya.

" Kun.. Andai aku tidak sakit, tentu sekarang aku yang berada bersama Jaemin bukannya Hansol Hyung.. "

Sehingga ke detik ini, Taeyong masih tidak menerima Jaemin membesar tanpanya.

" _Kau menyakitinya Taeyong.. "_

" _Kau melukai Jaemin dan Yuta.. "_

 _" Kau penyebab Jisoo membunuh diri.. "_

 _" Kau pembunuh Lee Taeyong!! "_

Taeyong bertindak menutup telinganya dan bergumam sendirian.

Pasti suara misteri datang menganggu mindanya lagi.

Pendetak jantung di kamar tersebut berbunyi nyaring.

" Kun! Pegangin Taeyong!! "

Taeyong menjerit histeris, memohon agar suara tersebut berhenti menghantuinya.

Nihil, suaranya masih ada dan seakan tertawa kepada Taeyong.

Austin menjerit meminta Kun memegang Taeyong, ini adalah hal yang paling ditakuti.

Taeyong hilang kawalan dan mulai mengamuk. Dia bertindak melempar semua barangan yang bisa di capai.

" Aubrey!! Bawakan dosis penenang!! "

Taeyong bertindak mengelar dirinya sendiri dan menolak bantuan yang dihulurkan.

" Ge!! Berhenti menyakiti dirimu!! "

Kun memegang kejap tubuh pria tersebut dan tubuh tersebut akhirnya terkulai.

" Gege.. Berhenti seperti ini Ge.. "

Aubrey mengelap darah yang bersimbah di badan Taeyong, luka dalamnya di jahit perlahan.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan sehingga Taeyong kembali berulah? "

" Aku hanya menunjukkan foto keluarganya dan ia mengamuk.. Bagaimana caranya aku ingin membawa dia pulang jika dia begini? "

Aubrey memandang wajah pria di depannya, sudah 20 tahun mereka bekerja keras merawat Taeyong.

" Kau pernah mendengar tentang keajaiban? Tuhan pasti mengijinkan keajaiban itu berlaku untuk memberikan Taeyong hadiah yang terindah.. "

Kun terdiam, dia menatap lama wajah pria yang terkulai di dalam dakapannya.

" Maafkan aku Gege.. Aku berjanji, Gege akan menemui mereka.. "

Hasilnya selalu negatif dan tidak menemui titik noktah. Peti suara di dalam minda Taeyong tidak pernah hilang.

" Jangan pernah menyerah Kun.. Kau juga tahu Taeyong berusaha untuk sembuh.. "

Austin menepuk pundak Kun setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia mengenali Taeyong dan Kun.

Mereka berempat berusaha bersama untuk menyembuhkan Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yukhei ahh.. Apa yang kau bicarakan minggu lalu itu benar? "

" Bicara apa Hyung? "

" Bener Kun akan pulang bersama Taeyong.. "

Yukhei mengangguk, dia cemas menanti detik itu sebenarnya.

Taeyong itu masih seperti musuh bagi mereka.

Bahkan pertemuan kali ini setelah 20 tahun tidak melibatkan anak anak.

Hanya ada orang tua dan juga bodyguard yang bekerja bersama Johnny. Mereka semua siap siaga menantikan kehadiran Kun dan Taeyong.

Pintu agam rumah tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Ada 5 siluet tubuh yang sedang berdiri tegak di sana.

Yang pasti ada wajah Kun dan Taeyong bersama.

Jika kalian melihat rupa Taeyong saat ini, aku yakin kalian akan tertipu. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan seperti wajah seorang pembunuh.

Dengan senyum polos bahkan outfit yang dipakainya. Celana putih dikenakan dgn sneaker bercorak putih hitam disertakan dengan sweater berwarna pink peach jelas membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

Kun mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam, sepatu rasmi serta kaos berwarna biru tua, terlihat gagah dan menyinar.

Mereka melangkah mendekat bersama Austin dan Aubrey.

" Ternyata kalian sudah berada di sini?? Maaf kerna telat.. "

Kun menunduk hormat tanda memohon maaf atas kelewatannya.

" Ini adalah pria yang aku bicarakan, Taeyong.. Kalian pasti mengingatinya.. "

Johnny berdecih, dia benci melihat wajah sok polos milik Taeyong.

" Berhenti berpura Taeyong!! Ada apa kau pulang ke Korea huh?! "

Taeyong berjengit kaget, langkahnya mundur ke belakang. Bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekar milik Henny.

Jaehyun memegang lengan Johnny saat merasakan ada yang salah dengan Taeyong.

" Hyung.. Kau menakuti Ten Hyung.. "

Johnny menepis pegangan Jaehyun dan memeluk istrinya. Ten masih histeris mendengar suara kuat.

" Ada apa kau membawa dia pulang Qian Kun? "

Pria bernama Hansol memberanikan diri menantang Kun di depannya.

" Kerna dia keluarga.. Taeyong Ge berhak ada di antara kita.. "

" Apa kau bercanda Ge?? Kau lupa apa yang terjadi 20 tahun lalu??!! "

Amarah Yukhei meledak setiap kali dia mendengar bicara tenang milik Kun, seolah tiada yang salah tentang Taeyong.

" Apa perlu aku ingatkan apa yang terjadi huh Qian Kun?!!! "

Yukhei bengang dan mulai mendekat.

" Aku ingin mengubahnya Wong Yukhei.. "

Bicara tenang Kun meledakkan mereka.

" Apa?! Apa yang kau ingin ubah?! Kematian Jisoo Hyung? Jeonghan Hyung?! Kecelakaan anak anak?? Kisah silam Doyoung Hyung?! Katakan Kun Ge!! "

Jaehyun marah, dia menatap wajah Taeyong dengan benci.

" Berhenti berpura Taeyong sialan!! Kau menjijikkan!! "

" Aku ingin Taeyong bertemu dengan Jaemin dan Cheng Xiao.. "

Jungwoo dan Yuta kaget, anak anak mereka sempat dibenci.

" Tidak Kun Ge!! Aku tidak mengijinkannya!! "

Kun berdecih dan dia menoleh ke arah Jun.

" Lakukan tugasmu dengan benar Jun.. "

Jun memegang erat pergelangan tangan Taeyong, " Ayo Master.. Akan aku hantarkan Master ke kamar.. "

Taeyong menggeleng, wajah Jun kelihatan asing di mindanya.

Dia bersikeras enggan mengikuti Jun, Henny hanya memandang mereka.

" Tuan Muda.. Serahkan Master kepadaku, uruskan pertemuan Master dan anak anak.. "

Taeyong berdiam, dia memandang wajah di hadapannya. Hanya Kun yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Tidak dengan yang lain, wajah mereka penuh dengan ketakutan bahkan dendam.

" _Itu kerna kau menyakiti mereka.. "_

 _" Jaemin bukan milikmu Taeyong.. "_

 _" Yukhei adalah ayah kepada Cheng Xiao.. "_

 _" Hidupkan kembali Jisoo.. "_

 _" Lepaskan Jeonghan Hyung!! "_

 _" Berhenti Daddy.. "_

 _" Lepaskan Nana.. Aku mohon Taeyong Hyung.."_

Jam pendetak jantung berkelip di tangan Austin.

Taeyong mulai hilang kendali, dia mulai meracau.

Dan senyum sinis itu muncul.

Senyum sinis milik seorang pembunuh dan pecandu seks.

Tawanya mulai kedengaran, menghantarkan getar ketakutan kepada sosok yang pernah dilukai oleh Taeyong.

Aubrey mendekat, coba untuk menenangkan sosok yang muncul di dalam diri Taeyong.

" Hold him Henny!! For God's sake!! "

Taeyong memberontak namun kekuatan Henny jauh lebih kuat, tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Tubuh Taeyong terkulai di dalam pegangan Henny.

" Jun.. Pergi.. "

Jun menunduk tanda mematuhi arahan Qian Kun.

Rumah agam tersebut dingin, ada aura seram yang mengelilinginya.

" Berhenti membenci Taeyong.. Dia tetap bahagian dari keluarga kita.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Are you serious with your plan? Bring him here and let him meet his children? "

" I'm.. I'm serious when I said that! Does it need to be mention tremendous time Jung Johnny? "

" Dia itu pembunuh Kun ahh!! "

Suara Hansol meledak, dia membenci semuanya. Anak anak sudah berkumpul di rumah agam tersebut setelah mendapat arahan daripada Kun.

Di antara mereka, Kun adalah sosok yang dihormati oleh semua anak anak.

" Hansol Hyung.. Usah berbicara terlalu keras, Hyung akan kelelahan.. "

" Winwin ahh.. Bagaimana bisa Win? "

Suara Wenjun memecahkan pergaduhan dingin di antara mereka.

" Mama!! Wenjun mau keluar bersama Ajusshi tampan ini.. Bisa? "

" Apa?? Siapa Wenjun ahh? "

Winwin berlari mendapatkan sang maknae, jantungnya hampir terhenti saat melihat Wenjun tertawa girang bersama Taeyong.

" Ini.. Baba bilang namanya Taeyong Ahjusshi.. Aku bisa berteman dengannya.. "

Winwin kaget dan dia menoleh ke belakang, meleteri tingkah bodoh Kun.

" Pergi aja Wenjun ahh.. Ajak Gege sekalian nae.. "

" Ahh! Thanks Baba!! "

Henny menunduk dan berlari kecil mengikut langkah Taeyong dan Wenjun.

" Kau melakukan kerja gila Ge!! "

" Gila apanya Win?! Taeyong itu tetap samchon kepada mereka! Kau tidak akan bisa membuang hakikat itu!! "

" Jika ada apa apa yang terjadi kepada putra kita, kau orang pertama yang aku tuntut Ge!! "

Winwin kesal dan dia berlalu dari situ, perbicaraan tentang Taeyong selalu membuatnya bungkam di depan Kun.

Taeyong memerhatikan wajah si kembar di hadapannya. Benar benar menuruni wajah si adik.

" Hye.. Kalian mau ini?? "

Wenjun dan Yanjun berhenti bermain dan mendekati Taeyong.

" Uwahh!! Ini kegemaran Renjun Gege!! Ahjusshi juga menyukai ini?? "

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan, coklat jenama Magnum berpindah tangan.

Perlahan wajahnya mengukir senyuman dan Aubrey tidak menyiakan peluang itu.

Wajah tersenyum Taeyong adalah wajah yang paling dirindukan oleh Kun.

Jaemin muncul bersama Mark di taman tersebut dan mendekati si kembar.

" Hye twinnies! "

" Mark Hyung!! Jaemin Hyung!! "

Yanjun memekik gemas melihat perut Jaemin, " Hyung.. Adek bayinya berat yahh? "

Jaemin mengangguk kecil dan dia berpaling. Pertemuan pertama kalinya bersama Taeyong.

" Yanjunnie.. Siapa pria di kursi itu huh? "

" Ahh.. Wenjun bilang itu teman Baba.. Namanya Taeyong Ahjusshi.. "

Jaemin mendekati Taeyong dan dia tersenyum.

Dan Taeyong membalasnya, rahsia yang disembunyikan lebih sakit saat berdepan secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HYUNG!! ITU JAEMIN DAN MARK!! "

Yuta berteriak heboh saat melihat siluet Jaemin berdekatan dengan Taeyong, dan Ten juga sama.

Kun mengarahkan orang kepercayaannya memegang pria yang berstatus ibu dan dia melangkah keluar.

Mendekati pertemuan semula di antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

" Hai Jaeminnie.."

Jaemin mendongak dan memberi senyum mataharinya.

" Hai Kun Samchon!! "

" Apa bayimu sehat? "

" Sehat.. Dokter bilang tumbesarannya sempurna.. Jaemin hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk melahirkan.. "

Dalam diam, Taeyong menangis.

Dia merindukan Jaemin dan Cheng Xiao, mereka di hadapannya namun terasa begitu jauh.

" Jaemin.. Bisa Ahjusshi menyentuh perutmu? "

Jaemin mengambil tangan Taeyong dan meletakkannya di atas perut.

" Anak Mommy... Katakan hai kepada Taeyong Ahjusshi.. "

Sepakan kecil didapatkan Taeyong dan itu sukses membuatkan Taeyong terharu.

" Bayimu pintar Jaemin ahh.. "

Jaemin tersenyum dan dia tertawa kecil.

Kun merasa Taeyong membutuhkan bahu untuk menangis, " Anak anak.. Ini sudah terlalu sore, masuk ke dalam dan bersihkan diri kalian.. Kau juga Mark.. Bawa istrimu.."

Akhirnya taman itu sepi, hanya menyisakan Taeyong, Kun, Henny dan Aubrey.

" Gege.. "

" Dia anakku Kun ahh.. Jaemin itu... Dia tumbuh dengan sehat.. "

Kun memeluk tubuh Taeyong, " Aku tahu Ge.. Itu Lee Jaemin.. Putra kepada Lee Taeyong dan Nakamoto Yuta.. "

" Aku akan menjadi Granddad keutchi?? "

Kun mengangguk, " _Kau akan sembuh Gege.. Aku berjanji.. "_

Sinar matahari semakin kelam, seperti kelamnya hati mereka kerana dendam.

Austin berdehem perlahan.

Mereka yang berada di sana berpaling kepadanya.

" Apa kalian akan terus membenci Taeyong? "

Jaehyun maju ke depan, " Kau hanya pria asing di sini! Berhenti sok tahu!! "

Austin tertawa dan menepuk pundak Jaehyun.

" Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kepada kalian.. Setiap satu dari kalian.. Inginkan aku bercerita? Mungkin dari kisah kematiaan Moon Taeil? "

Doyoung terkejut, tiada siapa yang tahu tentang Taeil selain keluarganya di sini.

" Berhenti omong kosongmu Austin! "

" Aku tidak omong kosong Doyoung.. Bilang kepada mereka, berhenti memperlakukan Taeyong seperti orang asing.. Lihat semuanya melalu mata hati.. "

" Mata hati?? Itu adalah ayat dari Jisoo!! "

" Kau benar Nakamoto Yuta.. "

Austin berlalu pergi bersama Jun dan menyisakan mereka yang masih bingung.

" Ada apa sebenarnya?? "

" Mata hati.. Matahari.. Jisoo mulai hadir di dalam kehidupan kita melalui kata katanya.. "

Yuta mulai cemas, kata kata Jisoo kembali menganggu mindanya.

" Johnny.. Kau mengenali Jisoo keutchi? "

Johnny mengangguk perlahan.

" Jisoo mengenali kau, Jaehyun, Kun dan Taeyong saat berada di LA keutchi? "

Lagi lagi Johnny mengangguk. Bicara Yuta membuatnya merinding.

" Ada apa Yuta? "

" Lihat semuanya dengan mata hati.. Terkadang mata insan itu menipu.. "

Itu nasihat yang terakhir di tinggalkan oleh Jisoo sebelum dia mati.

Sebelum dendam ini bermula.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Guest :_** _Akan aku usahakn utk moment mereka.. Maaf jika critanya berantakan.._

 ** _Author's note :_** _Ceritanya kelewat panjang deh.. Author lagi byk ide nih.. Maaf, chapternya bakal bertmbah deh.. Semoga kalian suka.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


	17. Chapter 17 : A Broken Promise

**Cast**

: Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung? "

Pria kelinci itu resah sejak kehadiran Taeyong, tidurnya tidak pernah lena dan berakhir dia menghubungi Gongmyung yang menetap di Paris.

Gongmyung memandang wajah Doyoung. Ada sejuta rasa yang tersimpan di sana. Resah, takut, gelisah bahkan tidak senang.

" Jika Hyung mengatakan kau harus membuka cerita sebenar, apa kau sanggup? "

Gelas kaca di tangan Doyoung terlepas, dia kaget mendengar kata Gongmyung.

" Hyung.. "

" Ini sudah lebih dari 30 tahun Doyoung ahh.. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya? "

" Sehingga ke akhirnya.. "

" Dan membiarkan Tae Rin bersendirian di sana? Kau egois Doyoung! "

Doyoung terduduk, tangis mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Semuanya terasa sulit.

" Tidak semua rahsia harus dibiarkan terkubur Doyoungie.. Jeno, Jisung dan Jihyun punya seorang kakak.. Seorang putri yang cantik Doyoungie.. "

" Apa yang akan aku katakan? Dia anak adopsi atau apa Hyung? Semuanya sakit Hyung!! Hiks.. hiks.. "

Gongmyung mendekat dan memeluk tubuh sang adik. Jiwa Doyoung masih belum terbebas sepenuhnya. Dia masih menderita.

" Ada aku di belakangmu di saat kau mengatakan semuanya Young ahh.. "

Doyoung mendiamkan diri dan dia memandang wajah hyung kesayangannya.

" Hyung tidak akan pergi? "

Gongmyung tersenyum, meski dinyatakan sembuh dari depressi, Doyoung masih khuatir akan ditinggalkan.

" Ada aku meninggalkanmu saat Taeil meninggal? "

" Atau saat kau sulit mengatasi semuanya? "

Doyoung menggeleng kecil.

" Kau keluargaku Doyoungie.. Aku akan tetap bersamamu sehingga ke akhirnya.. "

Duo Kim itu menangis pilu dan Kang Joon tersenyum di belakang mereka. Dia ada bersama mereka dari hari pertama kisah ini bermula.

Kang Joon meninggalkan mereka dan beralih ke kamar putranya.

Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

Duo kembar tersebut mewarnai hidupnya dan Gongmyung setelah Gongmyung operasi rahim. Pasca melahirkan, dia disahkan terkena infeksi dan rahimnya harus diangkat.

Seo Harin, putri kecil mereka pasti tersenyum dan tertawa melihat mereka.

" _Harin ahh.. Jaga dongsaengmu dari surga.. "_

Youngmin dan Kwangmin tidak pernah berpisah dari kecil dan sehingga sekarang mereka masih bersama.

Ketika dia sedang asyik melamun, pelukan Gongmyung menyadarkannya.

" Ada apa Kang Joon? "

Kang Joon membaiki tata selimut si kembar dan menarik istrinya keluar.

" Dengarkan aku Myungie.. Jika mereka menolak kehadiran Tae Rin, Doyoung bisa berpaling kepadaku seperti dulu.. "

Gongmyung mengangguk kecil, suaminya tidak pernah berubah.

Doyoung tetap menjadi prioritas meski dia sudah menikah.

" Tetap bersamaku Joon.. Kau dan anak anak adalah kekuatanku.. "

Kang Joon memeluk Gongmyung dan mencium dahinya.

" Dan kau adalah kebahagiaanku serta anak anak.. "

Kang Joon masih sama, tiada yang berubah sejak dari hari pertama mereka menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mama!!! "

Jaemin terjaga dari tidurnya, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya bahkan perutnya kram.

" Akh.. "

" Sayang.. Kau baik baik saja huh? Ada apa denganmu kebelakangan ini? "

Mark mengusap perlahan perut buncit milik Jaemin, sekadar menenangkan jabang bayi di dalam rahimnya Jaemin.

" Hyung... Aku takut.. "

" Takut? Emang kenapa Jaemin? "

Jaemin menggigit bibirnya dan berakhir menangis.

" Hush sayang... Tidak baik menangis.. Malaikat kecil kita tidak akan menyukainya.. "

" Hyung.. Aku diganggu, di mimpiku ada dua pria yang terus meminta aku berlari menjauh.. Dan mereka menangis Hyung.. "

Mark memeluk erat tubuh Jaemin, " Itu hanya bunga tidur.. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya.. "

" Hyungie!! Aku sudah bermimpi tentang mereka berulang kali!! Berhenti mengacuhkanku!! Kau sama seperti Eomma!! "

Jaemin mulai histeris dan memukul Mark, dia menolak kehadiran Mark.

" Akhh.. Hyung.. Aku.. Akhh.. Sakit Hyung.. "

Mark kaget, Jaemin mengaduh dan memegang perut bawahnya.

" Hye baby.. Jangan sakitin Mommy, Daddy ada di sini menemani kalian.. "

Jaemin mencengkam tangan Mark dan menggigit bibirnya.

" Hyungie.. Ini menyakitkan.. "

" Baby.. Jangan menyakiti Mommy.. "

Keringat Jaemin di lap oleh Mark dan cengkaman Jaemin mulai mengendur.

" Dear, kau okay? "

" Hmm.. Makasih Hyung.. "

" Minum? "

Jaemin menggeleng dan mulai tidur.

Mark mengusap poni rambut Jaemin dan mencium dahi pria tersebut.

" _Hyung menyayangimu Jaem.. Terima kasih untuk perjuangan ini.. "_

Sinar mentari mulai mewarnai kediaman milik Mark.

Mark sudah bangun dan sedang menyediakan sarapan untuk Jaemin.

Ini masih hujung minggu dan Jaemin selesa tidur di kamar milik mereka.

Tidur Jaemin sering terganggu dan itu menyebabkan dia semakin letih di tingkat akhir kehamilannya.

" Hyungie.. "

" Ddae Nana.. Aku di ruangan dapur sayang.. "

Mark membantu Jaemin ke meja makan dan dia kembali memasak.

Sepinggan pancake bersama buah berries segar dan madu dihidangkan di hadapan Jaemin.

" Sarapan America untuk hari ini sayang.. Kau suka? "

" Makasih Hyung.. Hyung, aku ingin pulang ke rumah Eomma.. Bisa menemaniku? "

Mark mengangguk, " Ya sudah.. Habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan pulang ke rumah Eomma selesai sarapan.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihyun menempik riang saat dia melihat dron terbang miliknya yang berhasil di baiki oleh Jisung.

" Wahh!! Oppa jjang!! "

Jisung mengusak rambut si maknae, " Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Jihyun ahh? "

" Seru!! Tapi sepertinya seonsaengnim ingin aku mengikuti jejak Oppadeul.. "

Alis Jisung bertaut, " Apa maksudmu Ji? "

" Jeno Oppa dan Jisung Oppa lulus dari sekolah dengan peringkat tertinggi terus bisa kuliah luar negeri.. Dan sekarang, Saem mau aku melakukan hal yang sama.. "

" Jihyun ahh.. Apa yang kau sukai selain keluarga hmm? "

" Aku menyukai bola jaring Oppa!! Minggu hadapan aku akan mewakili sekolah untuk perlawanannya.. "

Jisung tertawa kecil, dia menyukai saat Jihyun bebas tertawa bersamanya.

" Dengar.. Kau lulus dengan cemerlang, dan Eomma serta Appa tidak akan menyekat kemahuanmu.. Aku emang berbeda dari Jeno Hyung tapi kita tetap keluarga. ."

" Eohh.. Majayo! Oppa di dalam Jurusan Seni Tari, tapi Jeno Oppa lulus kuliah dengan Jurusan Pengurusan.. "

" Dan uri Jihyun mau lulus kuliah dengan Jurusan apa emangnya? "

" Sukan!! Hahaha.. "

Jisung terus tertawa melayan tingkah Jihyun.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung memerhatikan mereka tanpa lekat.

Ada kedinginan yang mencengkam hubungan mereka saat Taeyong pulang.

" _Andai aku bisa mengundurkan masa.. "_

" Dear.. "

Jaehyun mengeluh, selalu begini.

" Doyoungie Hyung.. "

" Eoh.. Ada apa Jae? "

" Apa kau sihat Hyung? Hyung terlihat lelah dan aku tidak menyukainya.. "

" Wajar jika aku lelah Jae.. Aku ini semakin berusia.. "

" Tidak.. Kau lelah kerna banyak berfikir.. Apa yang menganggu fikiranmu hmm? Bahkan Jeno tidak ingin berangkat kerja saat melihatmu begini sayang.. "

Doyoung menghela nafas.

" Jeno akan menikah dengan Renjun, dan aku belum siap melepaskannya Jae.. "

Jaehyun tersenyum namun dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Doyoung selalu seperti ini.

" Jeno menikah tidak bermakna dia akan melupakanmu Hyung.. Aku ada jika kau siap mengatakan keluhanmu.. "

Doyoung mengangguk dan dia memeluk tubuh Jaehyun. Detak jantung Jaehyun menenangkannya.

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku Jae saat semuanya terungkap.. "_

Doyoung enggan melukai mereka namun Tae Rin juga mempunyai hak di dalam kehidupannya.

Sore itu, pasangan HanYu dan Johnny mendatangi rumah milik Jaehyun.

" Jae.. Kau punya ruangan privasi? Yuta ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu.. "

Jaehyun bangun dan suara Jisung menerpa di gegendang telinganya.

" Appa.. Jisungie ingin keluar bersama Eomma dan yeosaeng.. Hyung juga.. Appa mau ikut?"

" Emm.. Tidak Jisung, Appa punya pekerjaan bersama Samchondeulmu.. "

" Ahh.. Ddae.. Jisung pergi! "

" Berhati hati saat menyetir.. Jangan memecut Sungie.. "

" Ddae!! "

Johnny menoleh dan dia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaehyun.

" Bisa berbicara di sini? Keluargamu sudah pergi.. "

" Tidak Hyung.. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.. Ayo, ikuti aja aku.. "

Mereka mengikuti langkah Jaehyun menuju ke ruangan bawah tanah.

Bilik rahsia yang akan menjadi saksi tentang kisah lebih 20 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kun dan Taeyong adalah siswa baru saat mereka masih berada di LA. Saat itu, semuanya masih sama dan mereka bersahabat._

 _Namun tidak lama, hubungan mereka kacau._

 _Itu kerna Taeyong menyukai seorang pria dan pria itu adalah pacar milik Johnny._

 _Ten._

 _Pria mungil yang telah mencuri hati Johnny dan menumbuhkan rasa kasih kepada Taeyong saat dia mulai muram._

 _Perhatian dan kedekatan Ten ditafsirkan dengan cara yang berbeda._

 _Ianya adalah bentuk godaan yang diberikan oleh Ten saat dia mendekati Taeyong._

 _Saat itu, dia berpacaran dengan Qi Bing Bing. Anak kepada ahli konglomerat terkemuka di mata dunia, namun mereka hanya bersandiwara._

 _Lebih tepat, Qi Bing Bing yang bersandiwara demi mendapatkan harta milik daripada keluarga Lee dan Qian._

 _Enggan terlihat munafik dan saling mencintai, dia membunuh Bing Bing setelah mereka selesai bermadu kasih._

 _Satu bentuk pelempiasan kecewa kerna dia berpacaran dengan Hansol. Pelempiasan rasa marah kerna tidak dapat memiliki Doyoung atau pun Ten._

 _Kun membawanya berpindah ke LA dengan harapan dia akan melupakan Doyoung. Namun tidak, rencana Kun gagal._

 _Taeyong semakin menggila._

 _Dia mulai mengincar pria manis dan lucu untuk dijadikan boneka. Sama seperti Doyoung._

 _Dan ketika mereka memasuki tahun kedua, dua pria manis memunculkan diri._

 _Hong Jisoo dan Yoon Jeonghan._

 _" Annyeonghaseyo.. Joshua imnida.. "_

 _Joshua?_

 _Kenapa Joshua?_

 _Akan aku ceritakan mengapa namanya bertukar._

 _Suara lembut Jisoo menusuk gegendang telinganya dan menghantarkan gementar yang berbeda._

 _Taeyong melupakan Ten, targetnya beralih kepada Jisoo._

 _Setiap tawa dari Jisoo menghadirkan hangat di dalam hati Taeyong._

 _" Shua ahh.. "_

 _Jisoo yang ketika itu sedang mengulang kaji mendongak dan dia menemukan Taeyong bersama air favoritenya, Cappucino._

 _" Kau sudah berusaha dengan giat.. Jja, take five dear.. "_

 _Dear?_

 _Apa aku salah dengar?_

 _Tidak!!_

 _Mereka memang berpacaran setelah 2 bulan, Jisoo dan Jeonghan berkuliah di sana._

 _" Ihh.. Kau berbeda daripadaku Tae.. Kau itu pintar dan aku tidak.. "_

 _Taeyong mencubit batang hidung milik Jisoo, gemas dengan tingkah lakunya._

 _" Ayo.. Aku akan menemanimu di sini.. "_

 _Wajah Jisoo bersemu merah, dan Taeyong tertawa. Jisoo itu lucu saat dia malu. Ibarat kepiting rebus._

 _" Shua!! "_

 _Suara Jeonghan menghapuskan moment indah mereka. Kun juga ada di sana bersama Jeonghan._

 _" Kita pulang yuk? Ini sudah larut Shua.. "_

 _Jisoo melihat jam tangannya dan benar, ini sudah melebihi jam makan malam._

 _" Tae.. Aku pulang duluan? "_

 _Taeyong menggeleng, " Kita pulang bareng.. Aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk menikmati supper.. Aku akan menyusul kalian.. "_

 _Jisoo mengemas barang miliknya namun ditegah, " Pergi sayang.. Aku akan mengemasnya.. Aku tidak mau dibunuh Jeonghan kerna kau jatuh sakit.. "_

 _Hal kecil seperti inilah yang sering membuatkan Jisoo bahagia. Sikap perhatian daripada Taeyong._

 _Jauh dari mereka, Kun dan Jeonghan sedang berbincang._

 _" Aku tidak ingin Joshua terluka Kun!! "_

 _" Aku tahu Han Hyung.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, atau berakhir menyebabkan Shua Hyung meninggal!! "_

 _Jeonghan mendengus._

 _Ini yang dia takuti, Jisoo semakin jatuh di dalam pesona maut Taeyong._

 _" Pastikan Taeyong jauh dari adikku Kun!! "_

 _Kun mengangguk, rahsia Taeyong terbuka saat Jeonghan menemukannya pingsan di kamar mandi dengan lelehan darah segar._

 _Saat itu Jeonghan sadar, pria yang bernama Taeyong itu tidak bercanda._

 _Sifat menyayangi Jisoo bisa berubah menjadi alasan untuk membunuh Jisoo._

 _Jisoo tertawa akan lelucon lucu daripada Taeyong, sikapnya berbeda seratus persen._

 _Sama halnya dengan Taeyong, dia menjadi manusia yang hangat saat bersama Jisoo._

 _Mereka seakan diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi._

 _Tapi tidak semuanya kekal._

 _Hansol datang mendekat dan mulai berkenalan dengan Jisoo._

 _Berhasil menarik perhatian Jisoo saat mereka bersama, kerja berkelompok sering melibatkan mereka._

 _Taeyong tidak menyukai itu. Di matanya, Hansol itu pria sialan._

 _Lebih tepat, playboy._

 _Dan kejadian yang paling ingin dielak terjadi, Taeyong membawa Jisoo jauh ke hutan dan memperkosanya._

 _Tanpa henti sehingga tubuh itu lelah dan penuh dengan lebam serta luka._

 _Jeonghan separuh gila mencari Jisoo dan tepat hari ketujuh dia menghilang, Jisoo ditemukan tergeletak di pintu dalam keadaan naked._

 _Lebam, darah, kesan cambukan bahkan torehan memenuhi tubuh pria manis tersebut._

 _" Shua!!!!! "_

 _Kejiranan tersebut kecoh saat ambulan datang dan membawa Jisoo._

 _Jeonghan kehilangan upaya untuk bangun, dia kesal. Janji bersama Jisoo gagal dipenuhi._

 _Dia termenung sendirian di balkoni rumah sakit, mengingati semua yang terjadi._

 _Organ utama Jisoo rosak akibat kesan pelecehan, pelbagai jenis dadah juga merusakkan sistem antibodi tubuhnya._

 _Lebih tepat, peratusan untuk dia meninggal itu terlalu tinggi._

 _Ginjalnya diangkat, hatinya diganti dengan hati baru dan terutama rahimnya._

 _Diangkat secara paksa setelah terjadi pendarahan berat dan jika dipertahankan nyawa Jisoo menjadi ganti._

 _" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku Taeyong?!! Dia bukan pelacurmu!! "_

 _Jeonghan menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit saat dokter memberitahunya terlalu banyak kekerasan yang diterima oleh Jisoo._

 _Genap 1 bulan peristiwa tersebut, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah._

 _" Apa yang kau fikirkan Han?! Kuliahmu masih tersisa dua tahun!! "_

 _Jeonghan menumbuk wajah Johnny, " Kuliah atau Jisoo?!! Kau ingin aku ke kuliah dan meninggalkan Jisoo bersendirian?! Itu sama artinya aku membunuh dia!! "_

 _Johnny terhenyak, dia kesal sejujurnya._

 _Sejak peristiwa tersebut terjadi, Taeyong dan Kun turut menghilang._

 _Mereka seakan bersembunyi._

 _Semuanya bakal berubah hari itu. Johnny mengiyakan permintaan terakhir Jeonghan._

 _Duo Jung dan HanYu melangkah ke bandara, mereka akan menghantar Jisoo dan Jeonghan pulang._

 _Jisoo bungkam, dia hanya menatap ke arah satu arah sambil bermain dengan boneka kecil miliknya._

 _Johnny terluka, ini bukan Jisoo yang biasa._

 _Announcement untuk berangkat ke Korea mula kedengaran dan Johnny mendekati Jisoo._

 _" Shua ahh.. Ini aku.. Johnny? "_

 _Jisoo mendongak dan memegang rahang tegas Johnny._

 _Dia mengangguk kecil._

 _Johnny menyarungkan sebentuk cincin, " Cincin ini milikmu Shua.. Ingat apa yang akan aku katakan.. "_

 _Jisoo menatap dalam anak mata Johnny, dia bungkam._

 _" Kapan pun, di mana pun kau berada, jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, aku akan datang.. Aku akan melindungimu.. "_

 _Jisoo mengangguk dan dia bangun._

 _Johnny memeluk tubuh pria tersebut, air matanya mengalir tanpa di pinta._

 _Joshua yang dikenalinya berubah. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi._

 _Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan dia melambai kepada mereka._

 _Jisoo membalasnya, tanda dia menghargai sahabatnya._

 _Melambai untuk kali terakhir kepada negara yang menjadi saksi sejarah hitamnya._

 _Saksi di mana rahsia ini tersimpan sekian lama._

 _Hansol menjadi incaran utama Taeyong dan amaran diberikan melalui bentuk penyiksaan kepada sahabatnya._

 _Hansol mengeluh, dia memandang tubuh mereka dan berpaling kepada Johnny._

 _" Apa aku salah John? "_

 _Jika waktu bisa diundur, dia tidak akan mendekati Jisoo. Niatnya hanya untuk berteman kerna Jisoo itu pintar di dalam musik instrumental._

 _Johnny menggeleng, " Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Hyung.. Semuanya udah terjadi.. "_

 _Sore itu, rahsia mereka akan terkubur untuk selamanya._

 _Jaehyun memandu pulang ke rumah mereka berdua. Pasangan HanYu juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka._

 _" Kau bisa menjejaki Taeyong, Jae? "_

 _Jaehyun menggeleng, tiada jejak Taeyong yang tertinggal di sana._

 _Johnny mendengus, Taeyong itu terlalu licik._

 _Prianya akan selalu berubah, hanya demi melepaskan amarahnya._

" _Hyung... "_

 _" Hmm.. "_

 _Jaehyun meneguk ludah, Johnny yang tegas artinya dia harus siap diludah._

 _" Kau mengenali Kun? Junior mu? "_

 _Johnny memandang wajah Jaehyun, " Ada apa Jae? "_

 _" Kun dan Taeyong mengajukan surat berhenti kuliah dan mereka pergi menjauh.. "_

 _" Ckk! Taeyong sialan!! "_

 _Taeyong hilang tanpa jejak._

 _Sementara itu di dalam kapal terbang, Jeonghan sedang menata rias Jisoo._

 _Merasakan puas melihat hasil make upnya, dia tersenyum._

 _" Tiada siapa yang akan mengenalimu di sini.. Di tanah air ibumu, kau mempunyai nama baru.. Arrachi? "_

 _Jeonghan memegang tangan Jisoo dan dia mengelus tangan tersebut._

 _" Shua.. Mulai detik ini namamu adalah Hong Jisoo.. Kita akan mengubah semuanya di sini.. Di Korea... "_

 _Dan mereka mendiamkan diri, hidup di dalam bayangan dan kelam._

 _Joshua atau lebih tepat Jisoo serta Jeonghan memulakan kehidupan mereka dengan menjadi pekerja panti asuhan._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka mengeluh sebaik sahaja kisah itu terungkap. Kematian Jisoo terlalu tragis dan Johnny yang paling terkesan.

Janji bersama Jisoo dibiarkan berlalu.

Dia tiada saat Jisoo sedang disiksa.

Johnny memandang wajah HanYu dan adiknya, " Apa yang kita akan lakukan? "

Yuta menepuk pundak pria tersebut, " Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kun memulai ulah gilanya. Dia pergi meninggalkan kita setelah itu.. "

" Kau menikah dengan Taeyong Hyung.. Ada Jaemin di antara kalian.. "

Yuta mengetap bibirnya, benci mendengar kenyataan Jaemin adalah anaknya bersama Taeyong.

" Nggak usah di ulang Jae!! Dengar, apa pun yang terjadi, kalian jangan menyentuh Kun! "

Pintu ruangan tersebut dihempas dan menyisakan mereka bertiga.

Jaehyun mengeluh, semuanya kembali berantakan.

Dia membenci semua ini.

" _Sudah aku katakan tidak semuanya akan kekal sebagai rahsia.. Aku akan kembali menghantui kalian.. - **Lucifer -** "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note :** _Thanks kerna udah nunggu updatenya... Maaf bru bisa update, author baru aja selesai ujian final kuliah.. Doakan moga resultnya authornim daebak ya.. Makasih pada yang udah read and review.. Syg kalian!!_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**


	18. Chap 18 : Say Hi! To Him

**Cast** : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 **Rated** : M ( For bahasa )

 **Content** : BL, Mpreg, Family and Friendship

 **NCT**

 **JaeDo**

 **TaeHanYu**

 **JohnTen**

 **IlYoung**

 **KunWin**

 **LuWoo**

 **NCT DREAM as Chibi**

 **SM FAMILY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin mengeluh menahan rasa sakit yang didapatkan sejak pagi. Suaminya masih bekerja dan Jaemin tidak enak untuk menelefon.

Taeyong turun ke taman dan dia melihat Jaemin sedang berkerut menahan sakit, " Jaemin.. Kau baik baik saja? "

" Ahjushhi.. Bantuin aku, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan.. Mark Hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah dan aku kira Eomma akan ada di sini.. Ternyata tidak.. Bawa aku ke rumah sakit Ahjushhi.. "

Taeyong kaget dan tanpa berfikir dia mencempung Jaemin dan menahan sebuah taksi.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, ternyata Jaemin sudah seharusnya melahirkan. Jalur melahirkan sudah terbuka sepanjang 7 centi dan dia harus mengeluarkan jabang bayinya.

" Ahjushhi.. Temani aku.. "

Taeyong menggeleng kecil, dia enggan menemani Jaemin.

" Ahjushhi.. Aku mohon.. Akhh.. Mark Hyung.. "

Melihat putranya menangis, Taeyong bersetuju. Sekejam apa pun dia, Jaemin tetap putra kecilnya.

Taeyong menemani Jaemin di ruangan melahirkan dan sejujurnya dia ingin menangis.

Putra kecilnya sedang berjuang dan dia tiada untuk menemaninya. Jaemin menangis, rasa sakit yang didapatkan terlalu kuat.

Detak jantung Jaemin makin perlahan, bahkan peluh dinginnya masih merintik. Pegangan pada jemari Taeyong semakin mengendur.

" _Aegi ahh.. Appa mohon sayang.. Kembarmu menanti untuk lahir Jaemin.. "_

Tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa takutnya, akhirnya Taeyong menangis. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan saat pulang setelah 20 tahun menghilang.

" Jaeminnie... Ayo, kau harus kuat nak... "

Jaemin mencari nafas dan tersandar pada dada bidang Taeyong. Dia terlalu letih, kembar kecilnya masih enak di dalam.

" Akhh! Markeu Hyung! "

Bersama dengan jeritan itu terlahir seorang bayi lelaki yang putih seperti Mark. Tangis kuatnya meyakinkan sang ibu bahawa dia sihat.

" Ayo Jaemin.. Kau harus kuat.. "

Mendengar tangis bayi tersebut, Jaemin mendapatkan tenaga untuk mengejan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kedengaran suara tangisan di kamar melahirkan, putri lucu terlahir dan persis seperti Jaemin.

Bayi kembar tersebut diletakkan di dada Jaemin dan Jaemin tersenyum.

Wajah bayi yang dikandungnya terlihat indah di matanya, " _Hai babies.. "_

Senyum Jaemin mengendur terganti dengan pandangannya yang semakin buram.

Pendarahan pasca melahirkan semakin banyak dan itu berbahaya untuk Jaemin. Taeyong di bawa keluar dan untuk pertama kali dia menangis.

Baju putihnya yang dipenuhi darah tidak dihiraukan, yang penting untuk detik ini adalah Jaemin.

Suara derapan kaki kedengaran dan Taeyong enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

" Gege!! "

Yuta dan Hansol menahan nafas melihat baju kotor Taeyong dan tanpa mendengar penjelasan Taeyong, bogem mentah dihadiahkan.

Mark tiba bersama Johnny dan Ten.

" Gege.. ", Kun memeluk Taeyong.

" Ceritakan kepadaku Ge.. "

" Jaemin mengalami tumpah darah Kun.. Aku ada bersamanya tadi, menyaksikan bagaimana dia melahirkan bayi kembarnya.. "

Kun mengelap wajah Taeyong, " Terus apa yang terjadi Gege? "

" Jaemin melahirkan putra dan putri dan setelah mereka diletakkan di atas dadanya, Jaemin hilang kesadaran.. "

Kun memeluk tubuh Taeyong, " Tidak.. Jaemin tidak akan pergi darimu Ge.. Dia anak yang kuat.. "

" Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi aku?! Pria sialan!! Aku ini ibunya dan Hansol Hyung adalah Papanya!! "

Yuta membentak Taeyong! Pihak rumah sakit menelefonnya sebentar tadi.

Taeyong hanya diam tidak bergeming..

" Taeyong shhi.. "

Dr Im memanggil Taeyong, " Jaemin meracau memanggilmu di dalam dan aku rasa kau harus berada di dekatnya.. "

Taeyong bangkit dan berlari mengikut dokter tersebut. Jaemin menangis dan Taeyong memeluk Jaemin.

" Tidak ada apa apa sayang.. Kau kuat, Ahjushhi yakin kau akan sembuh hngg... Bayi kecilmu udah bersih.. "

Taeyong mengelap dahi Jaemin, " Istirehat nak.. Ahjushhi akan ada di sini, menemanimu.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong mendiamkan diri saat dibentak oleh Yuta. Sedikit pun dia tidak berganjak, yang ada malah dia hanya membiarkan dirinya dipukul.

" Yuta Hyung!! "

Yuta mendelik marah kepada Kun. Dia membenci saat Taeyong menyentuh anak terindahnya.

" Apa Kun?! Kau membiarkan Taeyong bersama putraku?! Apa kau gila?! Dia pernah berusaha untuk membunuh Jaemin!! "

Hansol dan Johnny mendiamkan diri di sudut ruangan, permasalahan mereka tidak akan pernah selesai jika tidak ada campur tangan dari Kun.

Setiap pasangan yang terlibat dengan Taeyong memunculkan diri di rumah sakit. Mark dan Ten memilih untuk menemani Jaemin yang masih pingsan.

Taeyong memegang pergelangan tangan Yuta dan menatap anak mata Yuta. Mata yang selalu menangis untuknya dahulu.

Merayu kepadanya agar berhenti menyakiti Jaemin dan mempergunakan Jaemin.

" Aku akan pergi Yuta ahh.. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu dan Ji Jaemin.. "

Taeyong hanya menunduk dan dia melangkah keluar sebelum suara Mark memecahkan keheningan.

Jaemin mulai sadar dan mencari Taeyong. Taeyong adalah prioritasnya untuk detik ini.

Hansol memeluk Yuta saat melihat Jaemin mencari Taeyong. Benci akan hakikat itu.

" Ji Jaemin!!! Dia bukan siapa siapa untukmu!! Ada Eomma dan Papa di sini!! "

Jaemin menulikan telinganya, dia mulai percaya kepada kata hatinya. Dia ingin mengikut kata hatinya mulai detik ini.

" Eomma.. Berhenti egois.. "

Taeyong masih membatu meski dia dekat dengan Jaemin. Jaemin memegang pergelangan tangan Taeyong dan mengusapnya perlahan.

" Apa kau hidup dengan baik Appa?? "

Mereka menahan nafas saat mendengar perkataan Jaemin!

 ** _APPA!!!!_**

Detik itu juga Taeyong terduduk dan menangis. Penantiannya tidak sia sia dan inilah gambaran yang selalu dia impikan.

" Jaemin ahh... "

" Apa kau senang Appa?? Aku merinduimu.. "

Jaemin memeluk Taeyong dan tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil.

" Appa adalah Lee Taeyong.. Bukannya Lucifer atau TY yang sering melukai dan mempergunakan aku.. "

" Kau mengenali mereka Jaemin? "

" Hngg!! Aku mengenali mereka Kun Samchon.. Dan Eomma, berhenti membohongi aku tentang Mama dan Imo.. "

Mereka kaget!

" Kau - u mengingati mereka Jaemin? "

" Mereka sebahagian dari memoriku meski kau menyembunyikan mereka Johnny Samchon.. Aku bahkan coba untuk bertanya kepada Eomma namun aku diendahkan.. "

Yuta mendekat namun Jaemin menepis tangannya.

" Eomma.. Kenapa Eomma menyembunyikan kisah mereka dariku? Mereka keluargaku Eomma.. "

Pasangan di sana kaku namun Kun memilih untuk pergi.

" Jaemin ahh.. Istirehat dan Samchon akan menceritakan semuanya saat kau membaik.. "

Taeyong mencium dahi Jaemin, " Tumbuh dengan baik dan bahagialah dengan keluargamu.. "

" Chakkan Appa.. Bayi kecilku, nama yang pantas untuk mereka? "

" Kau menginginkan Appa untuk menamai mereka? "

Jaemin mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Mark.

" Jung Jeonghan dan Jung Jisoo.. Mereka akan tumbuh dengan indah.. Tumbuh menjadi insan yang penyayang dan penuh dengan cinta seperti keluargamu Jaemin ahh.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelas kaca di pegangan Jaehyun jatuh ke bawah, kaca tersebut berkecai dan mengenai kakinya.

Jeno menahan nafas saat melihat sang ayah mengepal bogem mentah.

" Appa.. Tenangkan dirimu.. Di sini masih ramai.. "

" Menenangkan diri? Apa yang kau bilang Jen?!! Ibumu membohongiku!! "

Jaehyun mara dan coba untuk menampar Doyoung namun terhalang.

" Minggir Taeyong sialan!! Ini urusanku dengan istriku!! "

Taeyong bersmirk ria, dia tidak gentar akan Jaehyun.

Lucifer lebih menyeramkan saat dia muncul dan mengawal segalanya.

" Iya.. Aku memang sialan Jung Woojae.. "

 ** _SHIT!!_**

Kun memandang wajah Taeyong dan Austin silih berganti. Dia membenci apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Aku pulang Qian Kun.. "

Setelah kata itu selesai, Kun jatuh berteleku. Dia enggan mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Taeyong tidak akan memanggilmu dengan nama Woojae, Jaehyun ahh.. "

Johnny menegur sang adik, dirasakan ada yang salah saat ini. Mengingat waktu kuliah, Jaehyun tidak menyukai nama aslinya.

Yuta dan Hansol malah tidak bergeming, mereka seakan akan tertarik di dalam kehidupan yang lama.

" Jung Woojae.. Jung Youngho.. And those two? Annyeong Kim Dongyoung and Kim Gongmyung.. "

" Kun.. Lucifer!! Lucifer pulang! "

Langit seakan runtuh saat Lucifer pulang, Kun mendekati Lucifer dan memegang kejap pergelangan tangannya.

" Bantuin aku!! "

Johnny dan Yukhei berdepan dengan sisi jahat Taeyong namun lain halnya dengan Jaemin. Dia malah mendekat.

" Yaa!! Jaemin ahh!! "

" Lepaskan aku Mark Hyung.. Aku harus menemui Daddy.. "

Jaemin menapak ke arah Lucifer dan menyentuh garis rahang tegas milik Taeyong.

" Pandang aku Daddy.. Nana isseo.. "

Taeyong mendelik ke arah Jaemin sebelum mendengus perlahan.

" Daddy.. Tempatmu bukan di sini, kau harus pulang.. Aku tahu kau mungkin sisi yang melukai Doyoung Imo dan juga diriku.. Namun aku mohon, pergilah.. "

" Kau tidak mengerti diriku Jaemin! Taeyong memunculkan aku untuk melindunginya!! "

" Katakan kenapa? Mereka berhak tahu alasan kenapa Daddy wujud... "

" Taeyong benci bersendirian dan didera.. Aku wujud untuk membalas dendam dan TY wujud untuk memberi peringatan.. "

" Kenapa Daddy melukai Doyoung Imo? "

" Dia menolak kewujudan TY dan melukai Taeyong dengan bercinta bersama Taeil.. "

Doyoung memandang wajah Taeyong, " Apa kau membunuhnya? "

" Aku membunuhnya dengan menyuntik racun, dia tidak berhak untuk hidup!! "

Giliran Doyoung jatuh, Taeyong yang paling tersakiti di sini.

" Aku bahkan merogol Doyoung kerna aku membencinya!! "

Jaemin memeluk pria tua di hadapannya, " Daddy.. Aku ada di sini, jadi aku mohon... Bertenanglah.. "

Usai Jaemin mengatakannya, Taeyong rebah tidak sadarkan diri. Ternyata Aubrey menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang.

" Jaem.. "

" Aku baik baik saja Eomma.. "

Jaemin berlalu bersama anak kembarnya dan mereka yang lain masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Kun.. "

" Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku ingin Taeyong GE pulang.. Dia sakit, Winwin ahh.. Johnny ahh.. "

Aubrey menepuk pundak Kun dan menggeleng.

" Perjanjian itu harus terjadi Qian Kun.. Lucifer tidak bermain main kali ini.. "

" Enggak Aubrey! Gege pantas untuk hidup!! "

" Apa yang kau katakan Aubrey? Kun Ge! Perjanjian apa?! "

Kun masih diam tidak bergeming, dia selalu berdoa agar hari ini tidak muncul namun doanya tidak didengarkan.

Keajaiban bahkan mungkin hilang untuk sosok Lee Taeyong.

" Jun, Hao.. Kemaskan barang kalian.. Kita akan berangkat tepat jam 8 malam.. "

Kun pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan bingung setelah itu.

Yuta bertanya kepada Jun dan mendapatkan jawapan yang tidak pernah disangka.

" Katakan itu tidak benar Junhui! "

" Maaf Sir.. Tapi ini adalah perjanjian kami sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.. "

Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung namun ditolak. Doyoung masih menangis, dia tidak menyukai sisi liar Jaehyun muncul.

" Ttoki ahh.. Ayo, aku akan menemanimu ke kamar.. Dan Jung kids, kalian harus beristirehat. Renjunnie kau harus berangkat awal untuk menjemput Cheng Xiao.. "

Jeno hanya memerhatikan kelakuan orang tuanya, mereka saling tersakiti di sini. Atau lebih tepat Doyoung.

" Jisungie.. Bawa Jihyun ke kamar, Hyung akan mengantarkan Renjun tidur.. "

Jisung menarik tangan sang adik tanpa bertanya, dia masih kecil dan tiada hak untuk bertanya.

Johnny dan Ten saling berpandangan, mereka kelu.

" Apa ini yang Hyung harapkan? "

Ten memandang suaminya, mencoba mencari protes di dalam mata pria tersebut namun nihil.

" Hyung masih menganggap Taeyong Hyung itu sahabat.. Hentikan pergaduhan ini Hyung atau semakin banyak jiwa yang terluka.. "

Sore mereka dilukai dengan kisah kelam dan dendam. Apakah akan ada keajaiban??

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _LASTLY_**

 ** _LOVE Y'ALL_**

 ** _A/N : Maaf kerna baru berhasil update.. Author sibuk ama kuliah dan part time work.. Semoga kalian menyukainya.. Chap ke depan adalah yang terakhir.._**


End file.
